The Old Flame
by arty60
Summary: An old love returns just as Diego and Victoria become closer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The military wagon traveled down the dusty road, flanked by soldiers on horseback. Sergeant Jaime Mendoza sat on the wagon with the driver, Corporal Perez. The journey had taken several days and had been long and exhausting for the soldiers…"The men are tired, Sergeant. Can we stop and rest?"

"We are all tired but we have to find Joaquin Correna. He was sighted on this road two days ago." The revolutionaries were being sought because of their opposition to the King and support of the Mexican regime. Many bounty hunters wanted to capture them because of the large reward regardless to their loyalty or lack of loyalty to the king. "Personally I would rather feel a little hunger than two feet of Correna's steel. We'll keep moving on."

"But me, Perez. . . I am the best."

"I don't want to hear anymore grumbling." Mendoza was frustrated at the soldiers' constant grumbling. _What I wouldn't do for a plate of Senorita Victoria's tamales_ … The portly sergeant was startled from his thoughts as riders rushed down the hillside as the wagon passed by. The shots fired at the wagon barely missed Mendoza. "Madre de Dios!"

"There they are! Watch out! He's got a rifle!"

The riders surrounded the wagon, firing pistols and swinging their swords. Mendoza drew out his own sword and jumped down from the wagon seat. "Protect the wagon!" The sergeant ran to the side of the wagon while Perez crouched down by the horses. One of the riders knocked a barrel of gunpowder from the wagon, then came upon Mendoza, striking him in the arm with his sword. Mendoza clutched his injured arm and knelt down in pain.

Another rider cut the ropes freeing the horses tied to the wagon who ran away in fear. "This is one shipment of ammunition that will not be used against the people! Down with Spain! Free Mexico! Viva la Revolution!"

"Run for your life! Take cover, men! Fast!" The soldiers ran as a keg of ammunition exploded. The debris from the explosion fell on the soldiers who took cover behind some rocks. The remaining soldiers pursued the riders as Zorro brought Toronado to a halt just as the wagon blew up. "Zorro, they've gone!"

ZZZ

Mendoza nailed up a wanted poster of Joaquin Correna on a post on the tavern porch. The authorities were determined to find the revolutionary. The bounty on his head made him fair game for anyone who wanted to make a hefty fortune…

"Five thousand pesos, Sergeant?" Diego enquired.

"Ah, not enough. In my opinion, Don Diego."

"That's almost as much as the price on Zorro's head."

"Joaquin Correna injured my arm. If it weren't for Zorro, I would have bled to death."

"Well, if Joaquin Correna is in California, we may soon be independent from Spanish rule." Victoria interrupted.

"Do you support Correna, Señorita Victoria?"

"I support any resistance that opposes the tyranny of men, Sergeant Mendoza," Victoria replied smugly.

Mendoza was distracted by the sound of calliope music as a circus wagon with a sign that read "The Circus Rodriguez, Daring Acrobats Clowns & Magic" painted on it pulled up to the entrance of the pueblo. Diego and Victoria glanced at the wagon disinterestedly and went inside the tavern. Mendoza and Sepulveda walked over to the gate where the wagon had stopped. "Ah, the circus. I love the circus," the fascinated sergeant sighed.

"May we have your travel papers, please, Señor?"

"And why should I have to show you my papers?" It would not do for the inept sergeant to find out exactly who was in the back of the wagon…

"What is the problem, Señor?"

"This man won't let us go into the pueblo without these papers. . ."

"Joaquin Correna has been seen in the area. We must question all fellow travelers passing through the pueblo." Mendoza stopped speaking when a beautiful blond- haired woman emerged from the back of the wagon and smiled at him. "However, in this case, I can make an exception for honest circus folk like yourselves."

"You're very kind, Sergeant," the young woman smiled at the sergeant. _He seemed like a nice enough fellow…_

"Jaime Mendoza, at your service," the sergeant took off his hat and bowed politely to the stunning newcomer.

"Call me Zafira. Perhaps you'd like to attend our performance this evening," she smiled disarmingly as she pulled a ticket from her blouse, "As my guest."

"I. . .I. . .I would be honored. Ever since I was a small boy, I dreamed of running away and joining the circus."

"Well, it's never too late to listen to your dreams, Sergeant. You'd make a wonderful strong man."

"Well." Mendoza's grin turned into alarm as a clanging sound and a groan came from the back of the wagon, "What was that?"

"Our trampoline artist, Señor Alevar. I am afraid he had too much to drink last night. We have to sober him up for tonight's show. Adios, Sergeant." The wagon moved forward as Mendoza stepped out of the way. _I wonder what that was all about…_

ZZZ

 _Later that night.._

The tavern rang with the sounds of applause and circus music. The crowd watched as Mendoza served as a target for the knife thrower. The clown seemed to struggle with his handful of knives. Picking one, he aimed it at Mendoza who stood in front of the board. The knife barely missed Mendoza's left ear as Victoria and Felipe watch amazed at the clown's skill with a knife. The clown threw another knife that hit near Mendoza's right ear, then under his left arm and finally above the sergeant's head. Mendoza sighed with relief as the act was finally over. "Muchas gracias. Ah, the circus. I love the circus."

"Thank you, Sergeant," the clown said to the sergeant who was now laughing. Mendoza reclaimed his seat next to Diego, who patted him on the back. "I am glad that is over!"

"And now it gives me great pleasure to introduce. . . Direct from a world tour in which he dazzled the crown heads of Europe and the Orient….The premier acrobat of the universe, the sensational, stunning, superb, spectacular. . . Senor Alevar!"

The injured man burst through the curtains with a flourish, waving his arm in the air before taking a bow. He nearly fell forward as the crowd clapped. Alevar went over to his trampoline. Putting his arms out, he jumped higher, then grabbed his side. Repeating the move, this time he doubled over and stumbled off the trampoline. The clown caught him before he fell to the ground. "No problem, no problem. We'll be right back. No problem."

"Poor fellow, he drinks," Mendoza inserted.

"Yes, it does take its toll," Diego agreed.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until you see this woman, she is magnificent. It is a shame that Don Alejandro is out of town."

"And the show will go on," the clown stated as he returned to the stage, "Ladies and gentleman, for your delight, to mystify you with feats of magic, the incomparable, the enchanting Señorita Zafira!"

A cloud of smoke suddenly appeared as Zafira walked out of it, waving her arm. She waved a red cloth up and down several times before tossing it in the air as the cloth turned into a cane.

"I told you, Diego. She is magnificent."

The tall caballero stared at the woman he had once been engaged to….

" _Diego! Diego!" Zafira rushed up to Diego who stood to his feet. "Yes!"_

" _Yes?" the young college student kissed her passionately as she reaffirmed her answer. "Absolutely and positively yes."_

" _As soon as I graduate, we'll sail back to California and get married."_

" _Why must we wait? I just want to be your wife, Diego. Now."_

" _You know the church at Colmenar? I will speak to the priest this afternoon. Meet me there at sundown. We'll get married today. Yes?"_

" _Yes."_

The sound of loud applause brought Diego back to the present. Zafira lit a bowl on fire then carried it so the audience could see. She waved it up and down a couple of times and the fire extinguished, turning into paper flowers. The clown helped Zafira down off the stage and she walked up to Mendoza, intending to give him the bowl of flowers. She put her hand up to his ear and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. The young woman was startled as she finally noticed Diego sitting beside the sergeant… Zafira held the flowers out to her former fiancée as Victoria looked on jealously. "Hello again, Diego."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diego and Zafira sat across from each other at a table. The crowd has long since left and the two former flames were free to discuss their former relationship privately…"So as we agreed, I made the arrangements with the priest in Colmenar. He was kind, very understanding. He counseled patience. I suppose he could see my growing anxiety. And so I waited, thinking only of you, making plans for our future, planning our family. I was so eager to share my dreams, my very life with you."

" _Diego! Yes!"_

" _Yes? As soon as I graduate, we'll sail back to California and get married."_

" _But why must we wait? I just want to be your wife, Diego. Now."_

"And so I sat and waited for you, Zafira, Going over your every word in my mind. I knew that we shared a promise, a devotion. When I realized you weren't going to come at all, I was utterly heartbroken. I thought that you had changed your mind about us...that you no longer wanted to marry me..."

"Diego, I was on my way to meet you at the church, I swear!" The young woman reached across the table and took his hand, "you know how I felt about you. I wanted to marry you…to become your wife."

"Then what stopped you?" _What could have been so important that she had not showed up to marry him..._ After all these years, he would finally find out.

"My brother. He had joined the rebellion, you knew that, Diego. That very afternoon I was told he'd been wounded. He was dying. He and his group were hiding out at a monastery in Segovia. I had to go to my brother...He needed me...I left a message for you at your quarters. I thought that you would understand."

"I never got your message, Zafira."

"I looked after Ricardo for two weeks but he died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Segovia fell under siege but by the time I returned to Madrid, you had left before you had even graduated," Zafira declared just as Victoria walked over to their table.

Diego watched as the taverness picked up the empty glasses on their table. _I wonder how much she overheard..._ The tall caballero gave the taverness a subtle look of warning as she turned and walked away from them…

"I thought you had changed your mind about us, Diego."

"No. My father had written to me, asking me to return to California at once."

"Sometimes fate plays tricks, Diego."

"Yes." The tall caballero had wondered why she had never come. Now all his questions had been answered…

"Zafira…its Alevar. You'd better come," the clown said as he returned to the table.

"Perhaps Doctor Hernandez should take a look at him, Zafira."

"No, I can take care of this. I'm used to it. Buenos noches, Diego."

Victoria watched Zafira and the clown hurry away before bringing a glass of juice and setting it in front of her friend. "So Don Diego de la Vega has a past after all, hmm?"

The tall caballero heard the subtle scorn in Victoria's voice. "Does it surprise you that I had a life before I returned to Los Angeles...That a woman might find me interesting enough to become involved with me…I am a man, Victoria...Just like any other man...Zafira and I were engaged to be married. No one else knows...not even my father."

The taverness stared surprised at the emotion coming from her friend. _I must have hit a nerve with my remark...I had no idea..._ From the bits and pieces of conversation that she had heard…She had guessed that they had some kind of relationship but she had no idea that the woman was that important to him….

"Zafira and I became engaged…She didn't show up for our wedding. No one else knows that...not even my father. Now. if you will excuse me...I am tired. Good night, Victoria."

Victoria watched in stunned silence as her best friend stood and walked away. _Diego's outburst had surprised her. She knew that he had the de la Vega temper but he usually kept it under control. I should have known that he had a life before...He had always been such a gentleman in his dealings with the ladies but not once since he had been home had he expressed interest in any of the caballero's daughters despite his father' attempts...Is Zafira the reason Diego is not interested in marriage. Was the caballero still hurting from his broken relationship with the circus performer?_ _Did I think that he was sitting in his room with his books all the time? That he was a hermit? He had loved Zafira enough to propose marriage…He would have brought her back to California as the next Dona de la Vega if things had turned out differently…Something traumatic must have happened to prevent the marriage? The woman was a fool for letting Diego go. He was kind and generous. A little bookish perhaps but still…I wonder why she is here…Does she want him back?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Inside the circus wagon..._

'Alevar' is groaned in pain as his wife looked on. Zafira was worried for her husband...The wound was not getting any better and she feared the worst. "You are in pain…We must get you to a doctor, Alevar!"

"No! No doctors. They will tell the authorities. We don't want to be captured."

"Diego de la Vega will help us," his wife interrupted, "I know that he will!"

"He is no longer a naive young college student. I do not want to put myself at his mercy."

"Diego would never betray me. I know that!" Zafira watched helplessly as her husband groaned obviously in pain, "I will get Jose. We will take you to the hacienda. Jose!"

The ill man watched as his wife and the clown 'Jose' attempted to tend to his wounds...

ZZZ

A whistling Mendoza carried a bouquet of flowers across the plaza to where the circus wagon is parked in front of the tavern. _I hope that Zafira will like these flowers..._ He stopped when he heard loud moans and voices coming from within. _It is probably Alevar...He must be drunk..._

"Alevar, Have strength, amigo. The cause need you now more than ever."

"It's not far to the de la Vega hacienda, Joaquin. Rodriguez, hook up the horses."

 _Joaquin, as in Joaquin Correna..._ Mendoza headed for the tavern looking for his men... "Perez! Vamanos! We are going to the de la Vega hacienda. That acrobat was no drunk that was Joaquin Correna. Come on! We need to round up the men. "

After the soldiers had left, Victoria came out from behind the bar, quickly untied her apron, tossed it on the bar, and went into the kitchen. _I must warn Diego._

ZZ

Diego paced the floor of the sala as he thought about his actions tonight. _What has gotten into me? It is not like me to lose my temper like that…_ The caballero smirked at his last thought. _It is just like me to respond like that…I have the de la Vega temper, after all…For once, I wanted Victoria to see me as a man…a man with hopes and desires and dreams like any other man. I loved Zafira but there is no place in my heart for her anymore. Perhaps what I thought was love was infatuation. Victoria is the woman that I was meant to be with…I suppose I have known that since the first day I ever laid eyes on her..._

" _Ah, it's so good to be home."_

" _It's good to have you home."_

 _Diego dropped his cape on the piano stool before running a finger up the keyboard. He clapped his hands together as he walked into the dining room. "Have you seen Victoria Escalante, Father? Is she well?_

' _Ah, she's grown since you left. She's a woman now."_

" _She hasn't married or anything, has she?"_

" _No. But since she's inherited the tavern, she's become quite a businesswoman."_

" _Well, perhaps I'll pay her a little visit sometime."_

 _Diego watched as Victoria poured the contents of the pitcher over the corporal's head. Victoria turned away, smiling smugly as she set the empty pitcher on a nearby table._

" _Diego, you remember Señorita Escalante?"_

 _The caballero stared at Victoria, who stared back. Diego lifted her hand to his lips. "Indeed...but you've changed. For the better that is." She is more beautiful than I remember…_

" _Thank you, Diego. You've changed too."_

If not for Zorro, the tall caballero would have courted the fiery tavern owner. The attraction had been there from the start. Their temperaments complimented each other. In his eyes, Victoria was the ideal woman for him. _I cannot imagine loving anyone else,_ he thought. If not for Victoria's age, Diego would have broached the subject of courtship before he left for Spain. She was beautiful even then but it was not to be…. _what a mess I have made of our lives…_

 _ZZZ_

A knock on the door of the hacienda interrupted Diego's thoughts..."Zafira!" His former fiancée came through the door, followed by Correna and the clown, now dressed in normal clothes. The clown carried the obviously ill Correna into the room. Diego reached out to help hold him up.

"Diego, this is Joaquin Correna, my husband. I met Joaquin while I was trapped in Segovia."

"When you were looking after your brother?"

"He was commander of the rebel battalion. We spent four months together while the city was under siege. I grew to love him and what he stood for."

"She's lying. She didn't come back to you because I wouldn't let her," Joaquin moaned, "She was too valuable to the revolution. I needed her… Señor de la Vega, she married me because she was in love with the cause but I've always known that her heart belonged to someone else."

Diego knelt down by the settee to get a closer look at Correna's wound. "This needs tending to, Zafira."

The group was startled by a knock on the door. "It's all right, Felipe. Be careful." The teen was surprised to see Victoria as he opened the door…

"Don Diego, Mendoza knows Correna's here and he's on his way with half the garrison."

"We have to get out of here now! Help us, Diego, please, or they'll hang Joaquin."

"Zafira, you can tell them that I forced you to join us. Stay with Señor de la Vega. I know that you still love him," Joaquin begged, "It would be for the best."

"I do still love you, Diego."

Diego looked away from her intense gaze and over at Victoria for a moment, then back to Zafira. "I'm no longer the man you once knew in Madrid. We have both changed…gone on with our lives…Your place is with your husband now and there…there is someone else in my life."

His onetime fiancée lowered her head, a hurt expression in her eyes. It was over between the two of them…she knew that by the tone of his voice and the expression in his blue eyes. She had lost him…they could not go back in time even if they wanted to…too much had passed between them…

ZZZ

The soldiers brought their horses to a halt in front of the hacienda. Victoria heard the commotion outside. "We must get them out quickly before the soldiers arrive," she stated.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Cover the front. . ."

"Mendoza's here. You must go quickly."

"There's a deserted farmhouse about a mile down the road. You can hide there until morning," Diego suggested as he helped Correna to his feet. "Quickly, out through the kitchen. Victoria, show them the way. Hurry!"

"But what about you, Diego?"

"I'll delay the sergeant."

"I thank you, Señor. You would make a fine addition to our ranks."

"Like yourself, Señor Correna, I believe there are causes worth dying for. I've yet to find one worth killing for. Go!"

"Come out, Correna!" Mendoza shouted.

The trio departed quickly while Zafira stayed behind to talk to Diego one last time. "Goodbye, Diego. You will always have a special place in my heart."

"Goodbye, Zafira."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Felipe walked up behind Diego, who stood pensively for several moments before he realized Felipe was there. It had been difficult for Diego…to see the woman he had once been engaged to re-enter his life, only to disappear again… "Quickly, Felipe, find some muskets. Let's see how good a shot you are." Felipe rushed off, leaving Diego with his own thoughts once again. _This will give me just enough time to change,_ he thought. With a little luck, his former love and her husband would be on their way, to start a new life...

 _ZZZ_

 _Minutes later..._

Victoria led Correna and the others around the hacienda. It was vital that they leave quickly before the soldiers arrived. A soldier behind them fired a shot, alerting the other soldiers at the front of the hacienda. "Down. This way," the taverness urged, "The soldiers will find us if we don't hurry."

"This way, men!" Mendoza shouted as the soldiers followed him... Zorro rode up to the hacienda, stopping the other soldiers in their tracks. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Zorro, please. Not now! We are after Correna!" Mendoza had more important things to do than to make idle small talk…

"But his men have you surrounded." _I hope this works..._

"I don't see anyone!"

Felipe fired his musket several times, nearly disarming the soldiers. The lad continued to fire his weapon disarming even more soldiers… _Diego's plan was definitely working._ The inept soldiers were frightened by the seemingly invincible army...

"If I were you, I'd throw down your guns," Zorro shouted as he reined in Toronado.

"If you support the revolution, I am forced to place you under arrest, Zorro," Mendoza replied, "I will have no choice."

"Sergeant, I never meddle in political matters but I do enjoy a good swordfight now and them." Zorro lunged at the soldiers, taking them on one at a time. He drove them backwards with his saber with a series of well-placed kicks.

"Perez, you take care of Zorro. I'll go after Correna." The fighting continued as Mendoza and four of his men went off after Correna. They turned a corner where they are confronted by Toronado. The stallion reared, driving the soldiers back giving the revolutionaries time to escape.

The masked man easily dispatched the soldier. There was no doubt as to who was the better swordsman. Hopefully, Correna and his band are well on their way thanks to Victoria, Toronado and Felipe's efforts...

ZZZ

The next day, Diego entered the tavern followed by Mendoza. It had been a long night but he needed to carry on as normally as possible. No one would ever know the role that he played in aiding and abetting the revolutionaries... _Why would anyone suspect plain, docile boring Diego of treason?_ Zafira and the rest of the revolutionaries were probably long gone. It was time to don his usual guise of indolent caballero… " _Buenas dias,_ Victoria."

"And to you, Don Diego. Any news of Correna, Sergeant?"

"Oh, I'm afraid not. He's probably far away by now, Senorita Victoria."

"Correna might be back to plague you. You can be sure of that." The taverness glanced up at Diego before returning to her dicing. Diego had been affected by his former fiancée's return and she wanted to be there for him if he needed to talk about it…

"It's about time for our lunch, Don Diego."

"I'll meet you at the table, Sergeant," Diego stated as he turned his attention to Victoria. Once the soldier was out of earshot, the caballero asked the question that had been pressing on his mind. "They got away safely?"

Victoria nodded in answer to Diego's question. "Mendoza told me that Zorro tied you and Felipe up."

"Zorro made a good alibi, Victoria."

"I see. I knew it didn't sound like Zorro," the young woman looked at her friend directly, "He would not do something like that to you or Felipe. He is too much of a gentleman for that!"

"That is true…Gracias, Victoria. You were very brave to help Correna last night," the tall caballero was eager to redirect the conversation.

"Well I hate to see a man of justice inside the _Alcalde's_ jail even a revolutionary like Correna."

"Don Diego, I'm hungry," Mendoza groaned from a table nearby.

"I'll be right there, Sergeant," Diego looked at the sergeant then back at Victoria, "That would include, I presume, a man like Zorro."

"Not only would I help Zorro escape, I would do anything for him."

"Please, spare me the details," Diego was not ready to hear about her feelings even though they were directed at his alter ego…

"Diego, you are very dear to me as well but you know how I feel about Zorro. I care about both of you…"

"I know, Victoria," he sighed as he headed to his table. He sat down as Mendoza shook out his napkin. "Here you are, amigo."

"Ah, Don Diego. Once I dreamed of running away to join the circus. I wanted to be a strong man and live a life of adventure and travel. The circus will never be the same for me for me again."

"Yes, Sergeant. I know exactly how you feel." _Goodbye, Zafira._ _I hope that you will be happy in your new life…._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diego idly picked at his food. Maria had prepared a wonderful meal but he had seemingly lost his appetite. Last night's events had affected him more than he thought. Zafira was gone now…Involved in what she loved most…politics and with the man she had chosen for herself. _Why am I reacting like this?_ _I don't love her anymore…I should be happy….I don't regret helping her…She is my past…Victoria is my future…_

"Don Diego," Maria interrupted, "Is something wrong?"

"I guess I am not as hungry as I thought I was. Maybe a breath of fresh air would do me good. I will be out in the garden, Maria, if anyone needs me."

"As you wish, Don Diego," the de la Vega cook remarked. She had known Diego since he was a boy and was concerned about him…Ever since that woman had reappeared, he had not been his usual self. She was glad to see the woman go….She was not the right woman for the young don….

ZZZ

Maria had almost finished clearing the dinner table when she heard a knock on the door. The older woman opened the door to the concerned face of Victoria Escalante. "Good evening, Senorita Escalante," she smiled. The woman liked the young tavern owner…She was beautiful, spirited and intelligent despite her lack of formal education. The fact that Don Diego and his father held her in high esteem was a bonus in Maria's eyes… _If I had my way, she would be the next Dona de la Vega…_

"Good evening, Maria. I wanted to see Don Diego," she stated honestly, "I was concerned about him…Is he busy right now?"

"He is in the garden, Senorita. He has not been himself today…He barely touched his dinner."

Victoria smiled at Maria's concern. She knew that the woman had a soft spot for her employer's son. She viewed him almost as a son…The cook had been with the family for many years and was a valued and trusted member of the household. "Don't worry, Maria. I will go talk to him. I have been worried about him, too."

Maria left to finish her duties. The young patron would be in good hands…

ZZZ

Diego sat in the garden quietly contemplating the events of the last two days…He had not expected to see Zafira again after so many years…He remembered those first feelings of what he had thought was love…He remembered her smile…her joyful acceptance of his proposal…He had sincerely wanted to marry her…to spend the rest of his life with her…

"I was looking for you, Diego," Victoria said as she walked into the garden. The smell of the flowers and the beautiful colors brought delight to her heart. She had spent many an evening out here with Diego, his father and Dona Elena when she was growing up. Usually it was a cheerful place, but tonight it seemed different somehow….

The tall caballero turned at the sound of Victoria's voice. He had been preoccupied with other thoughts. Of his past, his present and his future. "I am sorry…I didn't hear you come out here, Victoria. Come, have a seat."

"Do you want to talk about it, Diego? I know that something is wrong. Is it about Zafira? Zafira was important to you…Wasn't she? Tell me about her, Diego," Victoria said as she placed her hand gently on Diego's shoulder.

"When I was in Spain, I asked her to be my wife," he searched her face for a possible reaction.

"I am sorry that I teased you about having a past. I should not have been so insensitive. I am supposed to be your friend and I reacted badly."

"Who would have thought that I would have a past? I know what the people in this pueblo think of me…that my only passion is for books…the sciences…I am a man just like any other man. I want a home, a family, someone to love. I thought that Zafira and I would spend the rest of our lives together but the cause was more important to her than I was…we were young, we were in love but life…"

"Perhaps, it was not meant to be….you should have a woman who puts you before politics…who loves you for who you are. You said that there was someone else in your life. Who is it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You told Zafira that there was someone else in your life, Diego...I did not know that you were involved with someone…"

"It doesn't really matter, Victoria. The fact is that she's in love with another man."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel, Diego?" _I wonder who the woman is and why she does not return Diego's attentions. He is a good man, handsome, wealthy…a little too studious but any woman would be fortunate to have him…_

"She thinks of me as a brother not as a man capable of real feelings and emotions. I don't know when or if I will ever tell her…"

"Are you afraid that she will reject you? How will you ever know if you have a chance with her if you don't tell her?"

"Perhaps I am afraid of being rejected again. I don't know if I can go through that pain all over again…"

"How can you be so sure that she will reject you? One day she might realize that you are the man for her…It is possible, you know and if she does not, then she is not worthy of your time or attention.'

 _You are worthy of my time and attention, Victoria Escalante even if you don't know it yet…_ "One day, I will tell her how I feel about her. I hope that she will return my love, Victoria," he stated reassuringly, "I appreciate your confidence in me."

"Any woman would be happy to gain your affections," she agreed, "she is a fool if she doesn't."

"She is a very intelligent woman. She is no fool. She only sees what she wants to see. Once she gets to know the real me, I am hopeful that things will work out fine. The course to true love never runs smooth, Victoria but she is worth the wait."

"She must be very special, Diego." _He really loves her whoever she is. I hope that this woman realizes what she has in you, Diego. For your sake and for hers…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Diego! Diego! There you are son," Alejandro called as he stepped out into the garden, "I heard that there was quite a bit of excitement here last night! Are you alright, son? Did something happen that I need to know about? Do you want to talk about it?"

 _Maybe it is time to tell my father about what had happened last night and what had happened in Spain._ "Father, when I…I was in Spain...I met someone. I fell in love. I asked her to marry me."

"You never told me about any of this, Diego. Who was she? What happened between the two of you?" _Surely, he would have shared this with me by now._

"A great deal happened to me in Spain, Father…We talked of getting married but then I was summoned to return home. She never got my note and I never knew that she left me to take care of her brother and by the time, she returned…I had already left for Los Angeles…"

"You had already left for Los Angeles. I am so sorry, Diego. I never knew," the older man squeezed his son's shoulder gently, "What does that have to do with what happened while I was away?"

"The woman that I was engaged to was Zafira Correna."

"Zafira Correna…The wife of Joaquin Correna, the revolutionary?"

"The very same, Father. They were here in Los Angeles pretending to be a part of a traveling circus. They were almost apprehended but escaped, thanks to Zorro and Victoria."

"It must have been difficult for you to see her again after all this time."

"Our lives have taken different paths… It never would have worked out between us. Everyone has regret about their past…the decisions that they have made…"

"You are young…you will find someone else to love…in time. I have always wanted you to find love with a woman who would inspire you, challenge you. The time I had with your mother," he sighed, "I would not trade it for anything else in the world, Diego."

"I want that for myself," the tall man thought of the woman he had fallen in love with…her eyes, her smile, and the thought of seeing her everyday brought a wistful smile to his face.

"Are you are in love with someone, son," Don Alejandro's question was confirmed by the look in his son's eyes. "You are, Diego. That's wonderful news. Why haven't you done something about it? Who is this young lady?"

"I love her but she loves someone else. Someone that I cannot compete with."

"You are a de la Vega. What man could be so special that a woman would overlook a man like you?' _Most of Diego's peers were married…There were only a few eligible bachelors in Los Angeles and the most coveted one was…No, it could not be…._ "Are you in love with Victoria, son?"

"Yes, Father. I…I…I have loved her since I returned from Spain."

"But that was years ago, son. You have hidden your true feelings for her for that long?

"Victoria is in love with Zorro. I cannot compete with someone like him…"

"You underestimate yourself, Diego. You are young, handsome and wealthy. I don't see how Victoria could do any better. Zorro and Victoria are not promised to each other. Besides, if you made more of an effort then you would certainly have a chance with her. I have faith in you, Diego. Be yourself and you will win the lady's heart."

"Do you really think that I have a chance with her?"

"Friendship is a good foundation for marriage. Other marriages between people of our class are built on much less. A relationship the time that it needs to grow and develop. Zorro is a dashing but elusive hero. A woman might want that from time to time but she also needs someone she can depend on. Someone she can build a life with. Give it a chance, son. You have nothing to lose."

"I will consider it, Father." _Maybe, my father is right._

ZZZ

The tavern was finally empty after an almost endless stream of customers. "It has been a long day, Pilar," the taverness propped her tired feet onto the chair, "I don't remember the last time that we had so many customers."

"They were probably curious, Victoria. This was the last place the infamous Joaquin Correna was seen. We will be quite busy until all the excitement dies down. To think…he was in this tavern masquerading as an acrobat not too long ago. We were this close…"

"I know, Pilar." Only Victoria and Diego knew that she had helped them flee from the soldiers….

"And to think that…that…his wife was an old friend of Don Diego's. Everyone was talking about the way they looked at each other. You don't suppose that…that…"

"That what, Pilar…That they knew each other…I suppose that…that could be true but really it is none of our business."

"I noticed that they were talking after everyone had left. You don't suppose Don Diego has a past with Senora Correna. Perhaps, they met back in Spain."

"Diego? That is who we are talking about…He is not the most exciting person in the world."

"Diego is so tall and he has the most beautiful blue eyes…he is very wealthy. A lot of the girls think he would make a fine husband."

Victoria told herself she didn't care what the other ladies thought of Diego, but she couldn't completely ignore the jealousy that she felt. "What about Zorro? He is a hero… He fights for justice!"

"It takes more than romance to make a good husband. Don Diego would be a wonderful husband to some lucky woman, Victoria," Pilar sighed. _Why couldn't Victoria forget about Zorro and give Diego a chance_? He would be a far more suitable match. She suspected that the wealthy caballero was sweet on her employer but he was reluctant to do anything about it… _Open your eyes, Victoria. There is a good man who loves you if only you would give him the chance…_

"Really, Pilar. I don't think Diego would appreciate us discussing his love life. I am tired. Let's finish cleaning up. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Don Alejandro walked into the tavern eager to start a new day. After talking to his son the previous evening, he decided to give matters an extra push. Knowing how his son felt about Victoria gave him the reason to see if she had more than sisterly feelings for his only son and heir. Diego and Victoria were opposites, true enough but their differences complemented each other… _With a little push in the right direction. I might just get those grandchildren yet._ The attraction has been there between them ever since Diego had returned from Spain...

 _Diego and Don Alejandro entered the tavern then, catching her eye. I remember how my son looked at Victoria, He was obviously attracted to her._

 _Diego, you remember Señorita Escalante? The couple stared at each other. Alejandro watched as his son lifted Victoria's hand to his lips. The young woman seemed equally entranced by Diego's gentlemanly gesture…_

 _Indeed...but you've changed. For the better that is._

" _Thank you, Diego. You've changed too. You wear the sword of a caballero._

"Good morning, Victoria. You are looking particularly lovely today."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. You are here early this morning. Where is Diego? You usually come, together."

"My son is taking care of some business at the hacienda…paperwork, things of that nature. It is about time he became involved in the business of running the hacienda. I am not getting any younger, you know."

"You will never be an old man to me, Don Alejandro. You have the energy of a man half your age."

"Gracias, my dear. That is good to hear." The older man would be glad to officially welcome Victoria as a part of his family...

"What can I get for you this morning? Eggs, toast, something different, perhaps."

"The usual…If you have time, I have something that I would like to discuss with you, my dear."

"I will be right back with your order, Don Alejandro." _He is up to something,_ the taverness suspected….

ZZZ

"I am sorry that it took me so long, Don Alejandro," Victoria said as he finished his meal, "I have time right now, If that is alright."

"That's quite alright, Victoria. I wanted to ask you….what do you think of Diego?"

"He is a dear friend but I suppose you already know that," she hesitated, "why do you ask?"

"Victoria, I think of you as a daughter and I hate to see you wasting valuable time waiting for Zorro when there are so many eligible men worthy of your time and attention."

"Zorro seems to be a good man...an honorable man but as long as he wears a mask, I will never know the true man underneath it," she stated honestly, "If only his crusade would end, then we could be together."

"I am sure that Zorro does not want you to spend the rest of your life waiting for him. If he truly loves you, then he will put your happiness above his own. I had always hoped that you and Diego," the older man paused, "I want to know how you feel about my son. Are you attracted to my son, Victoria?"

"Don Alejandro…I…I care about Diego…He is very important to me…My affection for him has grown over the years…."

"You and Diego have always been close…even as children…you know each other so well….Do you have feelings for my son other than friendship?"

"When he came back from Spain, he seemed so courageous… He was the kind of man I would consider spending her life with until Zorro came along."

The Diego that returned from Spain was calmer and very studious but the one that had left for Spain was reckless, somewhat impulsive and reminded Don Alejandro of himself when he was younger... "Maybe there is a reason that you and Diego are still available…You both want a family…a home…your beliefs and values are compatible. Consider the possibilities, Victoria. I have some other matters to attend to…thank you for talking to an old man," he said as he kissed her hand gently, "thank you for your time."

The taverness watched as the man she considered a father walked out of the entire pueblo expected her to marry Zorro someday. The waiting had been more difficult than she had imagined. _I want a home, a family, someone I can love and respect._ _If I pursue a relationship with Diego then where does that leave my relationship with Zorro?_

ZZZ

Victoria tossed and turned as she thought about her conversation with Don Alejandro. Zorro had entered her life and she had been swept away by the dashing, romantic figure he represented…They flirted with each other…shared a few kisses but was that enough for her… _Am I willing to wait for Zorro no matter how long it takes?_ _Time is one commodity that I do not have._ _The loss of her father some months ago was proof of that…_

" _It is enough that I have seen my children one last time. Victoria, is there a man in your life?"_

At the time, she thought that Zorro was the man she was meant to be with but now she was not so sure. The more she thought about it…the more she thought about how little time they actually spent together and the amount of time she spent with Diego. They had an ease, a familiarity with each other that she could not deny. She trusted him… _Maybe, Don Alejandro was right…Maybe I should at least consider the possibilities…_

 _Papa, I know that you would want me to be happy..._. _Find a good man to marry…It is important that you are friends first and foremost…Love must have a strong foundation to last…Mama, I know that you are right. Could Diego be the man for me?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Don Alejandro closed the book he had been reading. The hacienda was quiet most of the inhabitants were already asleep so he was surprised to see his son walking towards the library. "Son, what are you still doing up? I would have thought that you would have gone to bed by now."

"I couldn't sleep, Father. I thought maybe a little reading would help me settle down and get some sleep."

"You seem restless my son. Is something wrong, Diego?"

"It seems like only yesterday since I came home. I had so many hopes…so many dreams. I thought that I would be farther along in my life, by now."

"I may not have approved of all your choices, Diego but you are a son that any father would be proud of. It has not been easy having me for a father and I know that sometimes, I interfere…I am sorry, son."

"I suppose that is a father's prerogative. I know you mean well, Father...I know that you and mother always wanted me to be happy. To follow my own dreams whatever they may be."

"What dreams, son? Do they include a life with Victoria, children of your own?"

"Yes, I have always wanted a family of my own contrary to popular opinion."

"Then it is about time you do something about it, Diego. Time is so precious. I lost your mother too soon. I regret that I did not make the most of the time we had together. If I could do it all over again, I would cherish the time we had together. One more battle…one more crusade robbed me of time with both of you. Don't make the same mistake, Diego. _Carpe diem._ Seize the day. Follow your heart wherever it may lead."

"I will do that, Father," he said as he hugged him warmly, "Good night."

"Good night, son."

 _ZZZ_

The tall caballero awoke the next morning filled with a new energy and purpose. _My father is right. I should follow my dreams…I've been forced to postpone much of what a man my age should be doing. Like building a life with the woman I love. I don't know how long my crusade for justice will last. I thought that I was protecting Victoria by keeping my identity secret but she would be safer as the wife of Diego de la Vega…My family name…our status in the community would protect her… I have to do something…Victoria has sacrificed enough for the sake of justice…It is time to be the man that I should have been when I came from Spain. If I don't take the risk, then I will never be free of this fear…I will give her the chance to know the man behind the mask…_

 _ZZZ_

"Good morning, Diego," Victoria smiled as she poured him a glass of orange juice, "What else I can get for you, today?"

"Nothing just the pleasure of your company," he asked as he stood and seated her.

"Gracias, Diego. I have been on my feet most of the morning."

"Victoria, are you doing anything special for lunch today? I would like to invite you to lunch. I want to spend some time with…with my best friend. When was the last time we sat down and enjoyed each other's company?"

"It has been a while since we just sat down and talked. That would be wonderful, Diego. I could use a break."

"I will take care of everything, Victoria. I will see you around noon. If that is alright." The caballero lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "I look forward to our date…"

 _ZZZ_

Maria placed the last of the items in the large wicker basket. She had prepared flan, fruit and other dishes that Diego and Victoria would like. She was happy to prepare a special meal for the man she had known since he was a small boy. The cook was delighted to hear about the young man's plan and particularly pleased by his choice of companion. Victoria was beautiful, intelligent and well-suited for Diego. Despite appearances to the contrary, she was sure that there was more to her patron's son than met the eye. He was too much like Don Alejandro to have changed so drastically…She had her suspicions…the appearance of Zorro after the young man had returned from Madrid…the physical similarities were telling…The energetic, mischievous boy still lurked under that calm, studious persona…"Everything is ready, Don Diego," she stated as the younger man hugged her affectionately.

"Gracias, Maria. Everything looks and smells wonderful. If you weren't already married, I would marry you myself."

'If I were about twenty years younger, I might consider the offer," she retorted, "Now off with you, you rascal. I don't want you to be late for your date with Senorita Escalante."

"Wish me luck, Maria," he said as he walked out the door.

 _You won't need it,_ she thought, _if that young woman has any sense…she will see you for the wonderful man you are…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sunlight filtered through the trees as the couple sat on the blanket laden with the remains of the delicious meal Maria had prepared. Felipe sat a discrete distance away finishing his own lunch. Diego's father was too old fashioned to allow a man and woman whether they were courting or not to be unchaperoned. Victoria laughed as she listened to another one of Diego's stories. The tall caballero had been at the center of many escapades along with her brothers, Ramon and Francisco. "I had forgotten how mischievous you were, Diego. You got into quite a few adventures when you were younger, if I recall."

"You were not exactly innocent yourself, Victoria. I remember a certain senora who will never forget one of your special meals…"

 _Magdalena's face reddened as she swallowed the first bite of her cinnamon chicken. Her mouth was on fire! What had that woman put in her food? "I need water…lemonade…anything cool to drink," she gasped as Diego poured her a glass and gently encouraged her to sip it…_

" _Mine was delicious, Magdalena. Perhaps, you put in the wrong spices, after all you did cook it yourself…Didn't you?"_

 _The young woman threw her napkin down angrily. "I was trying to impress you, Diego…I wanted to have a wonderful meal for you….and that Escalante…brat…ruined it for us! She cooked the entire meal herself. She deliberately ruined it!"_

 _Victoria wanted to laugh as she listened to Magdalena's outburst. Serves you right for trying to flirt with Diego…You're not good enough for him…_

" _Calm down, Magdalena…I am sure that it was an honest mistake… Wait right here, por favor." The young man walked toward the kitchen. He knew somehow that this mishap was no accident... Diego attempted to hide his smirk as he opened the curtain to the kitchen. His young friend was seemingly nowhere to be found. "You can come out now, Victoria," he laughed._

 _The young woman came out silently, Diego knew her too well…He probably suspects that something is amiss. I should at least apologize for what happened... Even though I am not sorry it happened, she thought. "Are you leaving so soon, Don Diego?"_

" _Yes, Victoria," he stated intuitively, "Magdalena is not feeling well."_

" _I am sorry that your evening was cut short," she stated trying to hide a grin._

" _There was a mishap with Magdalena's dinner, Victoria. I don't suppose you know anything about that."_ _The tall caballero looked at Victoria. She is too good of a cook to make such a mistake, he thought._

" _I must have confused the two. They are the same c_ _olor, Don Diego."_

 _The tall man laughed heartily at the expression on Victoria's face. She was attempting to look innocent but there was a hint of mischief beneath the surface. "I suppose so," he stated as he took a few coins out of his pocket, "for your time and your trouble. Thank you for rescuing me, Senorita. Perhaps, someday I will return the favor. Good night, Victoria."_

 _"Good night, Don Diego," she smiled. One day you will see that she is not the right woman for you..._

"It was an honest mistake, Diego. I never wanted to ruin your evening," Victoria had never liked Magdalena…She was beautiful with her blue eyes and flowing dark hair and all the young men in the pueblo wanted her attention…She had set her sights on Diego and that made Victoria jealous. Magdalena was a born flirt. The young woman suspected that the tall caballero was not fooled by her look of innocence…"Anyone could have made the same mistake."

"I am sure you didn't…You should have seen the look on her face. I don't think I will ever forget it," Diego laughed, "Magdalena still avoids me to this very day. I don't know if she will ever look at cinnamon chicken the same way again."

"Diego de la Vega, you are incorrigible," she laughed.

"I was a perfect gentleman then and I am a perfect gentleman now." _At least, I was not guilty of sabotage…You apologized_ _but you were not sorry, in fact, I think you rather enjoyed it._

"That is true now but back then you were quite impulsive, even adventurous. I distinctly remember you and my brothers jumping horses at Diablo Canyon on more than one occasion."

"You win, Victoria. We were both incorrigible. Besides, I owe you a debt of gratitude for rescuing me that evening," he smirked, "Magdalena is very happy with Antonio Delgado. They have a beautiful family. Besides, she was not the right woman for me…."

"I don't know what you ever saw in that woman. She was always batting her eyes at you but I suppose there is no accounting for taste."

"My taste has improved, you must admit," he smiled, "You are a beautiful woman, Victoria Escalante inside and out. Would you be surprised to know that I had a crush on you? You were the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. If your brothers had known, I would have never heard the end of it.""

"My brothers teased me about how I followed you around the pueblo. You were always kind to me...most of the time! I never knew that he had feelings for her back then…"

"You were much too young for me then. I was leaving to go to University… I did not think that it was fair to ask you to wait four years until I came home. I expected you to already be married when I returned. Would you have considered me when I came back from Spain?"

"I thought that you saw me as a little girl I was afraid that you would never know how I felt about you and then…"

"I loved Zafira's spirit, her beauty and her willingness to stand up for what she believed in but we would have never stood a chance. My loyalties would have been divided…I am a direct descendant of the crown of Spain. I would not fight against my own country."

"Our lives have turned out so differently, Diego. I thought I would be married by now with a family of my own...I still want that. More than anything."

"One day I believe that we will both have our heart's desires," he said as he looked into her brown eyes.

At that moment, she saw that Diego cared for her as more than a mere friend… The taller man read the indecision in her eyes and decided to back off, just a little.

"I suppose we should be getting back to the tavern. I have had a wonderful time, Diego," she smiled, "I cannot think of a day that I have enjoyed more."

'Neither have I, Victoria," he said as they gathered the blanket, basket and other picnic items, "I will go get Felipe and we will be on our way."

ZZZ

Diego escorted Victoria to the door of the tavern. "Thank you for the pleasure of your company, my lady," he said as he bowed to kiss her hand.

"Gracias, Diego," she sighed touched by his chivalrous gesture. Victoria has enjoyed the playful banter and the time they had spent together. The couple continued to talk for several more minutes. Victoria hated that their time together had to end so soon…

"May I call upon you again, Victoria?'

"I would enjoy that very much, Diego," she smiled, "Adios."

'Adios, Victoria." Diego felt happier than he had in a while. Victoria had begun to see him for who he really was and that filled him with hope for their future.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Victoria cleared the dishes with a smile on her face. She enjoyed her picnic with Diego even more that she had expected. She had seen glimpses of the mischievous young man that he once was…She suddenly sensed Zorro's presence in the shadows behind her and turned around to face him. "Señor Zorro," she hesitated, "what brings you here tonight?"

The masked man glanced at the look on her face and moved closer to her. "You look lovelier than ever, Senorita. I don't know if I have ever seen you look happier."

"Gracias, Zorro. It has been a wonderful day. I have been spending time with someone…a dear friend, Diego de la Vega and…"

"You are enjoying yourself. Aren't you, Victoria? I cannot blame you…for taking a little time to enjoy yourself," he stated, "The moments we get to see each other are few and far between."

"Diego and I have always been good friends but recently I have thought of him as more than just a friend…It has been happening so gradually. It was so unexpected. I…I am confused… I have always considered him as a dear friend until recently…."

"Do you love him, Victoria?"

"I have feelings for him, Zorro. Feelings that could turn into love…with time. I don't know where this may lead but I want the chance to see what could happen…"

"If you have feelings for Don Diego, then I think that you should act on them…See if this relationship is meant to be."

"I never meant to hurt you, Zorro…I thought that my feelings for Diego had disappeared but now, they have returned."

"Perhaps, they never left, Victoria. I am a wanted man. It may be years before I will ever be free. You deserve to be being loved by a real man of flesh and blood."

"You are a fine man…you deserve happiness…I want that for you. I will always respect what you stand for. I treasured the time that we had together. Be happy, Zorro."

"I will be, Victoria… You should have a husband like Diego. I wish you every happiness," he stated as he bowed and kissed her hand. " _Vaya con Dios_ , Senorita."

" _Vaya con Dios_ , Senor Zorro." The rational part of her knew that she had to be free to find the happiness she deserved...with or without her masked man...Victoria leaned toward the masked man to place a heartfelt kiss on his cheek.

ZZZ

The tavern was busier than ever. Victoria and her helpers found themselves constantly on their feet. The taverness was glad for the activity. Zorro had been so kind, so understanding about her newly rediscovered feelings for Diego. _I am not surprised though…I liked him instantly…He is good man underneath that mask. His recent behavior had confirmed it…_ She had feelings for both men but a future with the masked man seemed remote. She would never ask him to give up his cause for justice and her need to get on with her life has caused her to think about her future...It was fortunate that Diego had gone to Monterrey on business. She missed him but it gave her time to think…to come to terms with what she wanted… She was not getting any younger and the pull to have a husband and family of her own that was getting stronger and stronger. Life was filled with possibilities that she had not considered… _Life is good and I will make the most of it…_

ZZZ

Diego signed the papers. The negotiated price was more than what his father had probably expected. He had been honored by his father's trust in negotiating the sale of some of his thoroughbreds to Don Vincente but he had been torn between his desire to please his father and to spend time with Victoria. He knew she needed time to process everything and so did he… their successful first date had taught him to hope as he had never hoped before. _I will take it slowly…_ Her feelings for his alter ego had been real…She had been gentle in letting him know about the conflicts within her and he had tried to be equally gentle and understanding… _I love you, Victoria Escalante…I want you to feel free to follow your heart…without any guilt or recrimination…What we have will be special…I know it…._

ZZZ

"Welcome home, son," Alejandro said as Diego walked through the door, "How did the negotiations go? Did Don Vincente agree to our terms?"

"Even better than that, Father. I know that you will be pleased."

"Well done, Diego. I could not have done better myself," Don Alejandro perused the papers, Diego had negotiated an excellent price for his prize thoroughbreds. "I may have to send you on more buying trips, son. You did an excellent job."

"Thank you. Don Vincente was pleased with the terms. He may be interested in purchasing more of the stock from you. He will be writing to you in the near future."

"Excellent, Diego. I know you are tired and hungry. Maria has prepared a light supper for you. Manuel will draw you a bath after you finish your supper. I am glad to have you home, Diego."

"It is good to be home. Thank you for trusting me, Father. It feels good to have your support."

"I underestimated you in the past, Diego but I will never make that mistake again. This ranchero will be in good hands when that time comes."

"I hope that that time does not come for a long time. I am proud to be the son of Alejandro de la Vega," he said as he hugged his father tightly.

"I am proud to be the father of Diego de la Vega… Don't ever forget that. Maria will be upset if we don't come to dinner right now," he said as he hugged his son once more.

"Yes, Father. I have a lot to tell you," he began as they walked toward the dining room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Don Alejandro fidgeted as he lay in his bed. It was incredibly embarrassing as well as frustrating for him to be confined to bed. If only he had been more careful riding Dulcinea, he would not be in his current situation. Felipe stood beside by the old don's bed, slightly amused by the man's antics. _He really is not a good patient,_ he thought. _Almost as bad as Diego…_

Victoria carried in a tray holding a goblet of water and a napkin-covered plate. She smiled as she entered the room followed by Diego. "What's this? Is Don Alejandro being a good patient, Felipe," the taverness teased. She knew that Don Alejandro was upset by the fall off Dulcinea and the ankle sprain and broken ribs that had resulted. She was well aware that the older man was being difficult…

'He won't lie still, the lad signed, 'he won't take his medicine either.' _I thought Diego was a bad patient but his father is much worse,_ Felipe thought.

Diego shook his head at the look on the lad's face. He knew his father and that the man was positively aching to get out of that bed. "Father, I cannot believe that Dulcinea threw you. She is ill-tempered certainly but…"

"If I had not been so distracted, none of this would have ever happened, son. Now, I will have to postpone my trip to Santa Paula to see the Emissary."

"That is a pity, Don Alejandro. This pueblo needs someone who will speak against the _alcalde_. Your name carries a lot of weight. What about one of the other caballeros? Surely, one of them would speak out," Victoria was hoping against hope that one of the caballeros would speak for the pueblo…They had counted on Zorro to deal with the problems of the pueblo…It was time for them to stand up and be the men their forefathers were…

"Many of them are afraid to take a stand. They are only thinking of their own concerns, my dear. They are all afraid of what would happen if the _alcalde_ found out….afraid of losing their land and afraid of spending time in the _alcalde's_ jail," he sighed as his eyes began to close, "Somebody's going to have to stand up for this pueblo or we'll lose it."

"Don't worry, Father. Rest easy. Someone will step forward," Diego said as he laid his hand on his father's shoulder.

 _Someone needs to step forward. Why couldn't Diego in his place,_ Victoria thought. _The tall man was_ _certainly intelligent…maybe, he could go on behalf of his father…_ "Perhaps, you could…."

"Perhaps, I could…what, Victoria, go in my father's place," he stated. _Maybe, she will suggest that I go…_ Diego watched as a doubtful look came over her face. He knew that Victoria was disgusted by his supposed lack of courage. The tall caballero was hurt by Victoria's remarks but was too much of a gentleman to say so. "Is…Is that what you were going to say, Victoria?"

"I…I…I don't know what I was going to say, Diego," she said as she placed her hand on his arm. "You would do well at speechmaking but…."

"I suppose speechmaking is very different from action. Isn't it?" Diego interrupted, "I am not exactly the man of action that Zorro is."

"My father wants me to be a man of action. You once said Zorro is a lion amongst a lot of frightened sheep. I am not as charismatic and demonstrative as Zorro."

"No one expects you to be, Diego. We can't count on Zorro to solve all of our problems. Someone else will step forward, Diego. Take care of your father. I will be back to check on Don Alejandro. Adios."

"Adios, Victoria," the taller man watched as she left the hacienda. He clenched his fists tightly in frustration. _At times like this, I wish I could show more of my true personality._ Diego walked towards the hidden passageway. He needed time to think…

Felipe saw his mentor's frustration. _Someday she will see you for the man you are, Diego. Have faith…_

ZZZ

Diego walked past his father's room to check on him before he retired for the evening. The younger man was surprised to see that his father was still awake. "Are you alright, Father. Can I get you something to make you more comfortable? Perhaps some of my herbal tea?"

"That would be fine, Diego but I want to talk to you first. Son, I noticed your reaction this evening to what Victoria said…I know that it hurt you…I am sorry about that."

"I care for this pueblo…I have a different way of showing it…I don't go around brandishing a sword but I fight for justice just the same."

"I am guilty of sometimes wanting you to be someone that you are not but you are my son. Your talents are not as flamboyant as brandishing a sword or saving damsels in distress but I am proud of you, Diego. Not many fathers can say that."

"Thank you, Father. I want you to be proud of me not ashamed of the man that I have become."

"You are not just my son but Elena's as well. I see so much of her in you. She would tell me to love the son I have. I have something that I would like to ask of you, Diego. I want you to go speak to the Emissary on my behalf...You have a way with words, my son. You are editor of The Guardian that in itself makes you a good representative for this pueblo. You care about this pueblo…I trust you to go in my stead. Will you do that for me, son?"

"I will, Father. I will not let you down."

"I know you will make me proud," the older man said sincerely.

The taller man hugged his father tightly. "Thank you, Father."

"I love you, son. How about some of that tea you promised me…"

Diego stood and went to get the tea. _Perhaps, something good will come of this visit after all…._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Diego leaned against the bar inside the tavern, watching Victoria as she went about her daily routine. He had been hurt by her careless remarks but talking with Felipe had put things in the proper perspective. Everyone believed that he was a spineless coward, a necessary ruse to divert any suspicion that he and Zorro were one and the same…it was a necessary evil but it had to be done. S _ometimes, I wonder if it is all worth it...To lose the respect of the people that I love the most has been hard...At least, Father is learning to appreciate me...Perhaps..._ The tall caballero's musings were interrupted by Victoria's voice..."What were you saying, Victoria? I suppose my mind was elsewhere," he admitted.

The young woman shook her head gently. _How like Diego,_ she thought. _I suppose his father's accident has affected him more than he lets on..._ "How is Don Alejandro coping with his injuries, Diego," Victoria asked as she refilled Diego's glass with his customary lemonade, "I know it must be very painful for him."

"Between some broken ribs and his wounded pride, I doubt that he'll riding for a while. He is not being the best patient, I am afraid."

"Your father is probably anxious to get out of that bed, Diego. I am sure that you and Felipe have your hands full," she stated.

"We do, Victoria. I'm glad that it was not worse."

"I know that you are taking good care of him, Diego. Who is going to see the Emissary in your father's place, Diego? This may be the only opportunity we get to see him...to talk to him about what is going on in Los Angeles."

"My father was looking forward to meeting with him to discuss the alcalde's new tax initiative but his injuries will not permit him to go. Time is of the essence, I am afraid."

"Well, who has your father chosen to go in his place. Perhaps, Don Rafael or Don Emilio. Surely, he is going to send someone to represent the pueblo."

"Victoria, my father is sending me to Santa Paula in his place," he stated firmly, "he has given me specific instructions on how to approach the Emissary and state the pueblo's concerns. He believes that I can do it."

"Who will take care of your father? You are going to speak on the behalf of the pueblo, Diego?" The taverness knew that the de la Vega name was well respected…They were leaders in the community...Alejandro was used to being in the spotlight with his outspoken nature...He was used to being the center of attention, a natural born leader of the caballeros...Don Diego was well spoken and educated with a passion for science and the arts...A man who voiced his opinions through his newspaper but this was different. He would have to be at the forefront. He was concerned about the citizens and the community but he was not the man of action that Zorro was….

"My father entrusted me with his business negotiations. He has faith in me."

"That was family business, Diego. You are Don Alejandro's sole heir. You have to be prepared to step in if something were to happen to your father…The fate of the entire pueblo is riding on your speech," Victoria stated.

"My father believes that I am capable of speaking for the pueblo. Our family name does carry some weight in this territory," Diego responded.

"I know that it does, Diego," she interrupted.

"There is nothing that can be done about it right now…There is no one else who is willing to speak for our pueblo.I leave for Santa Paula in the morning to speak to the Emissary. I'll get my things together. Gracias. Adios."

ZZZ

Diego emerged from the front door of the de la Vega hacienda, carrying a suitcase. "Felipe, I feel better about leaving knowing that DeSoto is away. I won't be gone long. Take good care of my father while I'm away. I'll be back soon."

The young man waited at the gate, holding the reins of Diego's horse. The tall caballero watched as Felipe drew a 'Z' in the air with his right index finger. "He feels better about it too."

Victoria's cart came to a stop in front of Diego and Felipe. She was determined to go to Santa Paula with Diego whether he wanted her to go with him or not… _He doesn't know the needs of the pueblo as well as I do…He needs my help…_

"Victoria, good morning. What brings you here? Do you want to see my father? He is inside…"

"On the contrary, I am here to see you, Diego. I want to go with you to Santa Paula. Don't try to stop me. I'm going with you. You will still need someone to help pleading the pueblo's case to the King's Emissary."

"Victoria, how would it look for a single man and a single woman to travel alone together without a chaperone? Think of the gossip...think of your reputation."

"Gossip? About you and me? Everyone knows that you are a gentleman, Diego. Don't be silly," Victoria stated honestly.

Diego walked away from her to greet the two riders who come to a halt in front of the hacienda. "Hola! Buenos Dias, señores."

"Buenos Dias. How far to Los Angeles?"

"About two miles down the road. You've come far? You look as if you had a hard journey."

"Si. The Santa Paula Bridge is out."

"Then it looks like you won't be joining me after all," the tall caballero stated as he glanced at the stubborn senorita. _Sometimes, it was her most endearing quality but now it was a hindrance…._

"I'm sure Don Alejandro would not refuse me the loan of one of his horses."

"A strong-willed woman, Señor. If she were mine, I'd put her in her place," the man stated earning a glare from the offended woman. The stranger chuckled as Diego's expression slowly turned to anger. "Adios."

"I appreciate your offer but it would not be appropriate for the two of us to travel together, alone and unchaperoned . Think of the repercussions. I have business to take care of, Victoria. Felipe, take Señorita Escalante and her wagon back to the tavern."

"If you try to send me back then I will go by myself if I have to," she protested.

'You are the most…exasperating woman that I have ever met, Victoria Escalante," he stated, "there is no way that I can convince you not to go. Is there? If I leave without you, then I am certain you will take the main road to Monterrey. I cannot take the chance of you being hurt or injured. This is against my better judgment…we will go together. I hope I will not regret this…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Senor de la Vega. Senorita Escalante. The Emissary will see you now," the captain bid the couple to come into the office. The name de la Vega was held in high esteem throughout the territory. Whatever business the young man and hi lovely companion had with the Emissary was of the utmost importance. "This way, _por favor_."

Diego bowed as the Emissary, a tall man with regal bearing, approached. He appeared to be not much older than Diego himself. "Senor de la Vega, Senorita Escalante please come in. I am Don Rafael Montalvo, at your service. You are quite a distance from Los Angeles. I have heard the name de la Vega before. I am honored, brings you here?"

"Gracias, Senor. I am Diego de la Vega, son of Don Alejandro de la Vega of Los Angeles. It is an honor to meet you, sir," Diego stated as he bowed respectfully to the Emissary, "May I present Senorita Victoria Escalante? She is a dear friend of mine and owns the finest tavern in Los Angeles."

"A pleasure, Senorita Escalante. I have heard of your father. Alejandro de la Vega is a well-respected man in this territory as well as Madrid. I have heard of his reputation for fair dealings and integrity." The Emissary also knew that the de la Vegas were relatives of the king through Diego's mother and father…

"Gracias, Senor. I am flattered that my father is still held in such high esteem in Spain though it has been quite some time since we have been there."

"Senor de la Vega, You are not hear for a mere social call, I presume." The Emissary motioned for the two to be seated while he sat in his customary chair behind his desk.

 _He looks like a fair man,_ Diego thought. _I hope that my instincts are right about him._ "Emissary Montalvo, my father and many of the caballeros have sent letters to you concerning the situation in Los Angeles. Our people are fiercely loyal to the King but they are being taxed by a man obsessed by his need to capture Zorro. I come to you now because I am confident that if our letters had reached the King, then he would have dealt with this matter in a fair, just and expeditious manner…The _alcalde_ has misused the trust of the good people of Los Angeles."

The distinguished man was familiar with the de la Vega's reputation for honesty and integrity. "I have heard various reports about this Zorro…Word of this Zorro has reached Madrid. They say he is a master with the sword who has thwarted the military's attempt to capture him for several years. He has a price on his head…What is your opinion of him? Is he just a brigand? A thief? A robber?"

The tall caballero took great care in choosing his words. "Zorro is one of the few people who will stand against the _alcalde_ ," he offered, "if conditions were different, there would be no need for him. Zorro only set out to right the wrongs inflicted on the people."

"Do you share his sentiments, Senorita Escalante?" Emissary Montalvo was curious as to what the young woman thought. For a woman of her age to own a tavern and come all the way to Santa Paula on behalf of a masked outlaw and a small pueblo was most unusual. It showed independence and spirit. She was not only beautiful but concerned with the affairs of the community unlike many women her age...

"I agree with Don Diego and his father. I have known the de la Vegas all my life. They would never willingly support a known criminal. The only crime that Zorro has committed is to stand for the innocent, the poor…those who have no voice. He has used his gift with the sword to fight injustice…not to steal or to take a human life."

"Ignacio DeSoto is the king's representative…To rebel against him could be considered treason."

"Zorro rescued my father when the former alcalde Luis Ramone arrested him and Senorita Escalante for protesting his excessive taxation. Desoto would to go to any lengths to capture Zorro or anyone else who stands in his way. My father spoke out because what the _alcalde_ was doing was wrong. As a loyal subject, he was honor bound to do so."

"The alcalde dared to jail a relative of the King himself! That is outrageous," the Emissary stated angrily. _Who knew what other things the man was capable of?_ "I had no idea that the conditions in Los Angeles were so intolerable. Why did he not inform me about what the alcalde was doing?"

"My father has written countless letters but obviously they never arrived here. He wanted to come himself but he could not. The letters must have been diverted by the alcalde or someone connected to him made certain that you never received any letters from Los Angeles."

"You thought that His Majesty did not care about one small outpost when you received no response to those letters," the Emissary surmised, "Since I never received any letters, I assumed that things were going well in Los Angeles."

"If His Majesty had known about the situation and the actions taken by the alcalde, presumably on behalf of the King then he would have taken action. I am certain that it would have been dealt with by now," Diego stated as he reaffirmed his confidence in the King, "We are loyal subjects to the crown. The people want justice and to be allowed to serve the king not suffer under one man's oppression. Los Angeles needs a leader who will not oppress the people."

"I cannot remove the man from office. Only the king has that authority but I can make sure that he is made aware of the situation. I will send a letter to the King on your behalf. It may take several months before you see any results. Until then, I would like you to monitor the situation. The alcalde will be dealt with and Los Angeles will be all the better for it, young man."

"Gracias, Senor Emissary," Diego felt hopeful that the Emissary was a man of his word. He had conveyed the wishes and feelings of the people as best he could. Now, it was up to the Spanish government to right the wrongs inflicted on its subjects… "I am grateful that you have given me the opportunity to speak with you on behalf of the people of Los Angeles, Senor Emissary," the tall caballero bowed as a sign of respect for the man and his office…

Victoria stood transfixed at the events which had occurred. Diego was so poised, so confident and so passionate in presenting his case so unlike the Diego that she saw every day. She saw a glimpse of the young man who had returned from Spain years ago. The man who stood before her was…was so different…so commanding…it was almost like he was a different person…. _Who are you, Diego de la Vega?_

ZZZ

Diego and Victoria rode away from the embassy as the sun started to set. It had been a successful day. There was the hope that in several months' time that the alcalde would be replaced by someone who understood the needs and concerns of the people of Los Angeles. The Emissary seemed genuinely concerned about the situation and the fact that the de la Vegas were relatives of the King ensured that some action would be taken. _I will finally be free,_ Diego thought hopefully, _this will be a new start for all of us…_ The pair rode off quickly. Diego was anxious to get back to the pueblo to tell his father the good news. Don Alejandro would be so pleased with the results… Zafira watched from the shadows as the couple left the town. _My love…What are you_ _doing here? Why are you here with Senorita Escalante? Whatever the reason, it must have been important enough for him to leave his father and come to Santa Paula._ The tall caballero looked handsomer than ever. _I thought that I would never see you again after I left Los Angeles…I have missed you, Diego…I hope that you have missed me too…_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Diego and Victoria rode along the edge of the ocean, their horses splashing gracefully through the water. The young caballero was eager to get home to share the news with Don Alejandro but his traveling companion had other ideas. "Why couldn't we have stayed in Santa Paula, Diego," she asked, "I think it would have been better if we had spent the night there."

"I promised my father I'd bring him news of the meeting right away," the tall caballero replied.

"I think we're riding into a storm, Diego," Victoria remarked as she heard a clap of thunder and looked at the darkening sky, "We should have taken rooms for the night in Santa Paula."

Diego looked at the changing sky. "But we didn't. There's an old abandoned windmill about a mile up that way. I think we can make it there before the storm hits." The couple made it to the windmill just as the rain began to fall. Once inside, Victoria sat and warmed her hands near the fire. She hugged her jacket tighter as Diego came in, carrying an armload of firewood. "I think it's getting worse out there."

"I'm glad we brought these blankets. We are going to have to spend the night here."

"You mean we're actually going to spend the night here?"

"The storm doesn't give us much choice," Diego confirmed, "We will have to ride out the storm here and leave in the morning." After placing the bench lengthwise between the blankets he had spread on the floor, he placed a bag of flour on the blanket to his left and to his right.

"And what is this?" _What exactly is Diego doing_? _We really a_ _re_ _going to spend the night here in this…this windmill..._

"Your side. My side," he commented waiting to see Victoria's reaction.

The young woman was amused by Diego's solution to their sleeping arrangements. "How very proper."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And neither would I," the taverness watched as Diego laid down on 'his' blanket, his back to her. She hated to admit that she was secretly insulted that he had not shown any interest in her… _The proper caballero, such a gentleman._ _I wonder if he is really asleep…._ Victoria turned back to the fire then quickly turned back to look at Diego who tried to close his eyes before she noticed. _He is definitely not asleep,_ she thought. "Diego, something happened today. Something I've never noticed before. When you stood up to the King's emissary, there was something about you. . . You were very impressive today."

 _There is no sense in pretending that I am asleep,_ he thought. "Was I? Oh, thank you."

"Speech-making is very different from action, isn't it? Why don't you ever do anything?"

"Oh, I do lots of things. I read, play the piano, write poetry. . . "

"I know all about those things. You were different today, Diego. Almost like the Diego that I once knew. Why don't you show that side of yourself more often?" This was not the first time that the young don had done something out of the ordinary she recalled…

 _Victoria struggled then looked worriedly at the fuse as do Mendoza and Don Alejandro. Diego looked over at a table and saw a cork sitting on it. He looked up and see an open bottle of wine. If he could just…Diego stretched his legs toward the table nearest to him and hooked his toes around the table leg, moving the table closer to where he sat. He drew back his legs and thrusts them powerfully at the table leg causing the first table shove into the second table, knocking over the bottle of wine. The wine poured onto the burning fuse just mere inches from the powder keg extinguishing the fuse. No one could have done better that day, even Zorro…_ The young woman's thoughts were interrupted as Diego continued to talk…

"I care about the pueblo just as much as the next man. I prefer to help behind the scenes… at the mission...working at the Guardian. Some people may not consider those actions as brave or heroic but they are necessary."

"I have been guilty of not seeing the good that you do for the people of Los Angeles. The pueblo needs your intelligence and your willingness to help others. That is just as important as fighting with a sword," she stated.

 _I am not as dashing as my alter ego but at least, she notices me._

The wind howled outside as a gust forced the door of the windmill to blow open. Diego rushed over to close the door. Victoria hugged herself, shivering. The tall caballero secured the latch then turned around. "Oh, you're chilled. Here. Let me put this around you," Diego stated as he draped his jacket around her shoulders and rubbed his hands up and down her arms as she huddled inside his jacket. Diego stopped suddenly and stared at the taverness allowing his love for her to shine through his eyes.

Victoria was surprised at the tender look in his eyes. _Am I the woman that you are love with?_

The moment was broken as the caballero stood and went to his side of the blanket... _I hope I did not give myself away._ For a brief moment, he had let his guard down…

 _Maybe I can get him to talk…to open up to me,_ Victoria thought. _"_ The fire reminds me when my mother used to read me poems and adventures stories of love and courage. 'Love has no rhyme and no reason. It strikes with a passionate fire, engulfing the hearts in flame."

"And only your cool, sweet lips will quench my burning desire."

"Isn't there something you want above everything else? Something you must have?"

The caballero stood and paced as he struggled with his decision. _If I tell her of my love…How will she react? I capture bandits…defy the alcalde at every turn…yet I am afraid of one beautiful, petite senorita._ _I will be as honest as I can with her….I need to know what she wants….her hopes and dreams._ "Yes, Victoria. I want a wife who is the better half of me…someone that loves me…who is willing to be my partner in life…I want children. Is there something that you must have, Victoria?"

Victoria never expected him to answer so openly and honestly. Their goals were so similar. _You should have a husband like Diego…._ "You have a good heart and you care about people that is part of what draws me to you. I want a real man of flesh and blood...someone who loves me...someone I can love in return. I thought that I would have those things with Zorro once but now…."

Diego kissed Victoria's forehead gently. "You can have those things with me, Victoria…I have treated you like a little sister but that is not how I feel about you, Victoria."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Diego?"

"I did not think that I had a chance with you, Victoria because..."

"Because of Zorro. I…I don't know what to say, Diego. I am attracted to you, I admit," Victoria stated, "I have wondered what it would be between us..."

"Do you have feelings for me, Victoria? Could those feelings turn into love if given the chance?"

"I could easily fall in love with you, Diego. but I need time. I want to get to know the real you."

"Then we will take the time to get to know one another." She had not refused him out of hand…only asked for more time…. _I will give you the one thing that I cannot give you as Zorro time…._

"Gracias, Diego," she whispered. "Good night, Diego."

"Good night, Victoria."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Later the next day, Victoria and Diego made their way towards Los Angeles after the storm has passed. The two had taken the opportunity to have lunch along the way and enjoy getting to know each other better. They had laughed, enjoyed wonderful food and lively conversation. They had focused on enjoying each other's company and nothing more...No mention was made of last night's conversation. The two were content to savor the time spent together and to focus on the results of their visit to Santa Paula. As they neared the pueblo, Victoria stopped her horse and turned to her traveling companion. "I can go alone from here. You should go and see your father. I had a wonderful time, Diego."

"I'm glad you came along," the gentleman smiled as he reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"I will see you at the tavern later," Victoria blushed slightly at Diego's gallant gesture, "Adios." The tall caballero watched from a distance as she urged her horse forward and rode toward the pueblo gates. Diego was filled with hope for himself and the pueblo. Spending time with the woman of his dreams had been wonderful…they shared the same goals, the same hopes and dreams…. The senorita had finally begun to see him as more than a brother and the Emissary had listened to the plight of the pueblo. It had been a successful trip and hopefully, change was on the horizon.

ZZZ

After returning to the tavern, Victoria resumed the rest of the day's activities. She regarded her longtime friend thoughtfully. _They had a lot in common. He wants a wife…Diego was certainly eligible but had seemed uninterested in any of the caballero's daughters. Now I know why, she thought. We both want the same things, a home, children…We are already good friends...Maybe the friendship can turn into something more if given the chance..._

ZZZ

"How did your trip with the Emissary go, Son?" The old don was eager to find out about how things had gone.

"The Emissary wants us to monitor the situation going on in the pueblo… He never received any of our letters, Father," Diego stated with conviction, "He said it may be months before any changes can be made. He does not have the power to remove DeSoto."

"I am certain that our letters were intercepted somehow. I would not put it past DeSoto to do exactly that. I am convinced that something will be done about the _alcalde_ …I am disappointed that we will have to wait a few more months before something is done…"

"So am I, Father," Diego sighed.

"I am glad that you went to Santa Paula instead of me. The government is at least aware of the situation, my son. I know that I don't tell you often enough, my son but I am proud of should speak up more often, Diego. You made a favorable impression on the Emissary, no doubt and probably a certain senorita as well. A woman cannot resist a man who is willing to speak his mind…I was not all that fond of Victoria going along with you but I raised you to be a gentleman so I am sure nothing unseemly happened but I am curious…"

"About what, Father," Diego asked.

"What about Zorro? He has been strangely quiet about this whole affair, Diego."

"He wants her to be happy. So much time has already gone by, Father," he surmised, "She wants a home and children. A wanted outlaw cannot give her those things..."

"I suppose that you are right, son. He is doing the right thing by setting her free. It cannot be easy for the two of them but it is for the best"

"She is, father. I want to make her happy if she will let me."

"I approve of your choice, Diego. You could not have chosen a more spirited woman. It cannot be easy but Victoria is well worth it."

"She most definitely is, Father," he smiled.

"This new side of you may have its benefits, after all." Don Alejandro enjoyed teasing his son knowing that it would probably get a reaction.

Diego rolled his eyes at this father's remarks. Leave it to my father to get such an idea… _What have I gotten myself into?_ "Someday, you'll get the wedding and those grandchildren you've always requested. Be patient, father. It won't happen overnight."

"You cannot fault an old man for trying. Victoria Escalante would be the perfect wife for you." Don Alejandro had tried in the past to find a suitable wife for his son but the tall caballero knew his father's preference for a daughter-in-law. There were very few women who meet his high standards. _…_

 _It's good to have you home, Diego. Alejandro was impressed by the dashing figure of his son. He was no longer the boy who had left for Spain. He was a man now…The proud caballero knew that many caballeros would like to have such a son-in-law…_

 _Diego dropped his cape on the piano stool before running a finger up the keyboard. He claps his hands together as he walks into the dining room and turned to face his father. "Have you seen Victoria Escalante? Is she well?"_

" _Ah, she's grown since you left. She's a woman now."_

" _She hasn't married or anything, has she?"_

" _No. Since she's inherited the tavern, she's become quite a businesswoman."_

" _Really? Well, perhaps I'll pay her a little visit sometime."_

"I was impressed by her even then. She was no longer the little girl I remembered but a beautiful, independent woman," he stated.

"Even as a young girl, she has always admired you, Diego. I remember how she used to follow you around…You were such a firebrand in those days…Always getting into some kind of trouble."

"Was I that incorrigible, Father," he smirked. Diego knew perfectly well that what his father said was true.

"You were such an inquisitive child… you loved playing with your friends, having all sorts of adventures probably some of which I am better not knowing about. You were a natural leader then and I believe that somewhere inside you that reckless boy still exists…"

 _He does, Father…More than you will ever know_ , he thought.

"You look tired, Diego. You need your rest, son. I will send Maria with a tray for you and then you can get some rest. Take care, my son."

"Gracias, Father," the young man said as he hugged his _father._

 _You and Victoria would be happy together if you will both let down your guard. His son was a somewhat, reserved man but he was certain that the right woman would bring out the passion and enthusiasm in his son. They would be an ideal match…Maybe with a little help, this son and the woman he already considered a daughter would marry and give him the grandchildren he hoped for…_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Zafira walked the streets of Santa Paula thinking about what she had witnessed. Diego had certainly looked handsome as he rode away. _Whatever brought the two of them here must have been important…_ The man she remembered was too concerned about propriety to escort a young single woman without the benefit of a chaperone… _The woman, Victoria…must have pushed the issue somehow,_ she thought. Diego was too much of gentleman to willingly put himself and a woman he cared about in such a compromising positon. The tall caballero had looked away from her intense gaze and over at Victoria for a brief moment… _Was it possible that he was in love with the taverness?_ It was common knowledge that the woman consorted with the bandit known as Zorro…Diego would never seek to come between two people who were in love with each other unless…The young woman looked thoughtfully at her hand where her wedding ring had once been. Joaquin had been dead for several months now. She had been fortunate to escape with her life. She was the only one who had survived…

 _I want you to go, Zafira, Joaquin moaned. It is too dangerous for you to be here._

 _I won't leave you, Joaquin, You need a doctor! You are bleeding too badly…let me get help for you._

 _It is too late for that, my love. Nothing can save me now. You must save yourself. Please before it is too late….Please, he implored once more…Go to de la Vega. You still love him…_

 _Zafira listened dejectedly as her husband's breathing became shallow. There was not much time left. She kissed her husband's forehead gently. I will go, mi amor but I will always love you…_

 _Joaquin, I still miss you,_ she thought. _Go to de la Vega. You still love him…_ Diego was the first man that she had ever loved. _I was so eager to share my dreams, my very life with you._ Perhaps, there was still a chance for them… _I do still love you._ Unless he was involved with the senorita she had seen him with. _Zafira, I'm no longer the man you once knew in Madrid. There is someone else in my life. Well, there was one way to find out…I will go to Los Angeles and see if there is a chance for us…If there is, I mean to make the most of the opportunity…_ Any woman in her right mind would be attracted to Diego. He is a handsome man. Any woman would be glad to gain his affections... Being loved by a legend isn't the same as being loved by a real man of flesh and blood. _If Victoria Escalante doesn't want Diego, then I will be more than happy to have him…_

ZZZ

Diego had almost finished working on his latest article for the Guardian. He still had a lot of type to set but Victoria's appearance was a welcome diversion from his work. He had welcomed spending a few moments with the woman he loved. The meal she had prepared was certainly delicious but her company was even more satisfying. "Thank you for bringing my lunch today."

Victoria smiled as Diego took a quick bite of the enchiladas she had prepared. "I am surprised that you actually made time for lunch," she teased.

"I had a lot of type to set and articles to collect. Between Mendoza's column and yours, there is always something to do but I always have time for the best food in the territory…prepared by the loveliest señorita I know."

"Thank you, Diego." The taverness smiled as Diego took another bite of flan. The pleasure that crossed his face as he ate the sweet desert. He loved her cooking and he especially loved her flan. She gained great pleasure from his reactions to her cooking.

"The flan is delicious, Victoria," he stated, "but don't tell Maria that."

"I won't, Diego," she teased. She knew that Maria had a soft spot for Diego. The de la Vega cook had actually given her this recipe for flan for the young man to sample. Victoria had instantly liked the woman when she had met her a child. Maria had been kind to her as a child and a young teenager when she had lost her mother and her father had left the family. "It will be our little secret."

"Victoria, I wanted to ask you something. Have you talked to Zorro lately? What does Zorro think about the two of us?"

"We talked…after our picnic, Diego. He was very gentleman like…very understanding. I did not hide anything from him. I told him that we have been spending time together," she admitted, "He wants me to go on with my life, to find happiness with someone else. He knows that I want a home and a family things that he cannot give right now. I want to be happy and I want the same thing for him, Diego."

"You are a caring and compassionate woman. I know that you did not set out to hurt Zorro."

"I will always remember what we had together but he is a wanted man. It may be years before he will ever be free. I respect what he stands for. I would never ask him to give up his cause for justice. I have to think about the future..."

"You are free to follow your heart…to fulfill your dreams. Life is filled with possibilities. We have to make the most of it…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Diego fidgeted with his cravat. _It was simply refusing to tie or am I just nervous,_ he thought. It was not unusual for her to come to dinner but this was going to be a special evening. The young man had decided to ask Victoria if she would consider a courtship. The two were getting along well. They were certainly compatible and Victoria was beginning to see him in a new light. He was slowly showing her who he was and she seemed to be responding to him. She still saw him as Diego but a more improved Diego.

"Let me tie that for you, son," Don Alejandro said as he entered the room, "There…that looks perfect. You look very dashing tonight, Diego. Victoria will be very impressed." The old don had noticed the great pains that his son had taken to look his best tonight.

"I hope so, Father. I want this to be a special evening."

"It is not every day that a man asks the woman he loves if he can court her _officially_ , that is. I don't think that she will refuse you, Diego but I am curious..."

"Curious about what, Father?" the tall caballero was certain that he knew what his father was going to say.

"Zorro has been strangely quiet through all of this. What he does he think about you spending so much time with Victoria?"

"I would not presume to know, Father," he admitted, "What do you think Zorro would do? Challenge me to a duel?"

"You are no swordsman, Diego. You would have been if you had completed your lessons with Sir Edmund. Be that as it may, it would hardly be a fair fight. If the woman I loved were spending so much time with a young, eligible wealthy man, then I would at least do something about it!"

"Who knows when his fight for justice will be over? Perhaps he knows that I can give her love, a family of her own. He does not want her to spend the rest of her life waiting for him."

The old don looked at his son thoughtfully. "You sound as if you know how he feels, son."

"I just suppose that that is how he feels. It is the scientist in me, I suppose," he fibbed, "How do I look, Father?" Diego was anxious to change the subject. His father's statement was a little too close for comfort.

"You look very handsome, Diego. You will not fail to sweep her off her feet."

ZZZ

Victoria put the finishing touches on her hair. She had taken extra care to see that it was just right. She adjusted the bodice of her turquoise dress and fiddled with the necklace she had chosen. Diego would be picking her up in a few minutes and she wanted to be ready...

Diego watched as Victoria descended the stairs. His heart stopped in his throat. She was practically glowing. "Senorita," he bowed, "Your carriage awaits."

"Gracias, Diego." Victoria smiled as he looked at her admiringly. _He certainly looks handsome this evening,_ she thought. The new suit that we wore brought out the blue in his eyes and made him look very dashing. _This promises to be a memorable evening..._

ZZZ

Diego smiled as he finished his meal. "Gracias, shall we go to the garden? It is really beautiful this time of year. Victoria."

Victoria stood and threaded her arm through Diego's. "It has been a wonderful evening."

"Victoria, we have become closer these past few years, I have treated you like a little sister but that is not how I feel about you, Victoria," he said as they sat on a bench admiring the garden in full bloom. "I an in love with you. I did not tell you because of Zorro."

"I admire his courage, his daring but that is not enough anymore. I care for you a great deal, Diego more than I thought have a good heart and you care about people that is part of what draws me to you. I can be myself with you. A lot of men would want a woman who is so..."

"Opinionated? Outspoken?'' Those were two things he loved most about her.

"Are you still in love with Zorro? The entire pueblo expects you to marry him someday."

"I loved him but we could never have a normal life. I want more than a few stolen moments...I want someone who doesn't appear and disappear at the drop of a hat. Zorro is part of my past My life revolved around waiting for a future with a man who may never be free. I want a real man of flesh and blood...someone who loves me...someone that I can love in return."

"I want to be that man, Victoria. My fear of rejection made me cautious but no more...The minute I saw you in the tavern. I lost my heart now and forever." Diego lightly brushed his hand across Victoria's cheek. "I would like to ask you…If you would do me the honor of letting me court you. I know that I am not Zorro but I love you, Victoria."

Victoria looked into Diego's expressive blue eyes. He was so tender, so romantic that it took her breath away. Her heart skipped as beat as she thought about his request. "Yes, Diego. I would be honored to have you court me."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You look particularly happy this evening, son," Don Alejandro smiled as he looked at his son. Diego seemed more energetic, more sure of himself.

"I am, Father," he stated, "it is official, Victoria and I are courting."

"I am pleased that you are courting. I cannot think of a better woman for you." The old don hoped that the relationship between the taverness and his son would lead to marriage in the near future.

"Victoria and Zorro have mutually decided to go their separate ways."

"That is for the best, Diego. She should find happiness with someone else rather than continue to wait for him. Who knows when he will ever be free?" Don Alejandro was surprised that his son was openly courting Zorro's woman but he was certain that the masked man was fine with the idea...He sensed that the man behind the mask was an honorable man who loved the senorita deeply and wanted her to be happy…

"I hope that day will come soon and Zorro's work will be finished," he stated. _God willing. I look forward to that day._ "This pueblo will have a new leader and Victoria and I…will…"

"Live happily ever after, I suppose," Don Alejandro inserted, "I hope that becomes a reality for all of us..."

ZZZ

The next afternoon, Zafira stretched as the stagecoach came to a stop in front of the tavern. The young woman walked to the doors of the tavern expecting to find accommodations. It had been several months since that evening she had seen Diego and Victoria in Santa Paula. _I hope I have not taken a chance in waiting so long to return_ , she thought. Joaquin had been captured and killed by soldiers shortly after they had left Los Angeles. The troupe had continued traveling from town to town but the young woman was no longer interested in that kind of life. She wanted to settle down, raise a family with a man she truly loved. _I am tired of fighting for causes…It is time I live the life that I was meant to live…with the man I should have married all those years ago…_ "Senorita Escalante," the young woman called as she entered the doors of the tavern, "Do you have a room available?"

Victoria almost dropped her tray as she looked into the woman who had once been engaged to Diego …It had been several months since the woman had graced the pueblo with her presence… _What is she doing here? Why now?_ The last time she had set foot in the pueblo, the military was after her and her outlaw husband trying to arrest them for treason. The taverness quickly recovered her composure. "Are you sure this is a good idea to return to Los Angeles. What about the _alcalde_?"

"Your _alcalde_ has no interest in a mere woman especially if no bounty is involved."

"Zafira, you have no friends or family here. Why are you here?" she wondered.

"My husband was captured by soldiers and killed several months ago. The reward was for his capture dead or alive. I want to start my new life here in Los Angeles."

"There are so many other towns you could have decided to settle in or gone back to Madrid. Why Los Angeles? Why now?"

"What business is it of yours, Victoria? I want to make a new start, Victoria. Los Angeles is as good a place as any. I am a free woman now."

"Now that you are a widow. What are your plans for the future? If you are here to try to rekindle your relationship with Diego, then you may not succeed. Do you really think that he would take you back…after you abandoned him for Senor Correna and the cause?"

"It is Senorita Havente now, Victoria, _por favor_. Diego understands why I left. There is still unfinished business between us."

"You chose the revolution over Diego. He has not forgotten the pain it caused him."

"Fate kept us apart and now we have a chance to be together as we should have been, Senorita."

"Diego is too intelligent for that make the mistake of choosing you again," Victoria stated, "his attentions are otherwise engaged. Diego and I are courting, Zafira."

"You and Diego…I suspected as much when I saw you leave Santa Paula…You are attractive, I suppose but do you really think that you can handle a man like Diego? He is much too sophisticated for you. He has been to Madrid…lived in a world that you could not possibly imagine. He is descended from Spanish royalty…has been educated in the finest schools. He needs someone who he can talk to…someone of breeding and quality not a tavern wench…"

Victoria took a deep breath to calm herself. _I will not lose my temper, for my sake and Diego's…_ "Social status is not important to the de la Vegas…Yes, I own a simple tavern and I have not traveled to Madrid but I have a good sense about people. If Diego were the kind of man you describe then he would have never started a relationship with me."

"Diego is a handsome man and I know that the fact that he is wealthy does not hurt either," the woman inferred.

"I don't need Diego's money. I am quite comfortable, Senora. We have always been close. That is something that will never change."

"It is late. All this arguing is tiresome, Senorita Escalante," Zafira yawned, "Would you please show me to my room? I have quite a busy day ahead of me."

"Right this way, Senora Correna," the taverness reaffirmed as she led the woman to her room, "Good day."

Zafira sat on the bed thinking about their conversation. The young senorita was certainly beautiful and not afraid to express her opinions. _She was just the type of woman that Diego was attracted to. She will be a formidable rival,_ the older woman thought. _I did not come all this way to lose him to some taverness._ Surely Don Alejandro cannot approve of this match…A simple tavern owner is beneath the station of a family as wealthy as the de la Vegas… _There must be some way that I can come between them….There must be a way….I will get Diego back. We were meant to be together._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Don Alejandro sipped the last of his coffee. He had enjoyed a leisurely lunch with his family and now it was time to get back to the work at hand. Diego and Felipe had long since gone to the newspaper offices to finish several articles. His son's interest in _The Guardian_ was gratifying even more so was his interest in Victoria…The boy was finally looking toward the future and was on his way to building a life with the woman he loved…."Patron, there is a young lady who would like to speak with you," Manuel said as he entered the room, "She says she is a friend of Don Diego's…A Senora Correna…"

"Send her in, Manuel," he stated as he wondered what the young woman was doing here. The old don stood and greeted the young woman. She was definitely beautiful…the opposite of Victoria in looks and coloring…blonde, petite with hazel eyes… _No wonder, my son was attracted to her_ …"Senora Correna, it is a pleasure to meet you at last."

"It is an honor to meet you, Senor de la Vega. I have heard a great deal about you, sir, Diego talked about you often while he was in Madrid," she smiled. The man was exactly as his son had described him.

"Call me, Don Alejandro, _por favor_. Diego has already gone into town, my dear. What brings you here?"

"I am not here to see, Diego, Senor de la Vega. I wanted to talk to you."

The don was intrigued. _What would she have to talk to me about? My son certainly prefers women who are direct and to the point…_ "If it concerns my son, perhaps you should talk to him.

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. I would be honored if you would call me Zafira. My maiden name is Havente," she continued, "How do feel about Diego possibly marrying Senorita Escalante? Diego is a man of great intelligence and breeding. She is a tavern owner…albeit a very successful one."

""They have been friends since childhood. She is a strong willed but loyal woman. And who would be your choice for my son, Senora?"

"I am without family and I so much want to have a family of my own. My heart is so full of love. I want someone to share it with. Diego was the man for me but we were separated by time and circumstance... I don't know if I can forget him so easily."

"You seem to be a lovely young woman and I can see why my son fell for you but he is courting someone else."

"Someone who was Zorro's woman not too long ago," Zafira stated, "even I have heard of this Zorro and their romance."

"Zorro is accepting of my son's relationship with Victoria. She would not toy with my son's affections. I have known her all her life. I practically helped raise her…"

"I meant no offense, Don Alejandro. My only concern is for Diego."

"I know that your husband died recently…"

"I loved Joaquin but Diego was my first love. If he had not returned to Los Angeles and I had not joined the revolution…we would be married with a house full of little ones," she stated, "What we had was very special…I have not found anyone who compares to him. He has been in my heart all these years. I would do everything in my power to make him happy.""

"I have no say so in who Diego marries but I admit that I would be pleased if Victoria were his choice. That will be my son's decision and his alone. I cannot interfere with my son's life. It would be better for all of you if you found someone else to love…For your own sake as well as his."

ZZZ

At few hours later, Diego sat at his usual table enjoying the sights and sounds of the tavern. One sight in particular was very lovely to look at. Victoria walked from table to table refilling glasses and taking orders. The senorita was in her element and the tavern was so busy that they had barely had time to talk to each other. Despite the pleasant atmosphere, Diego felt a strange sense of unease...like something was about to happen. _I am being paranoid,_ he thought to himself. He was making progress in his relationship with Victoria. They were getting closer even though he had not told her about his double life. When the time was right, he hoped to tell her everything. _What could possibly go wrong?_ The tall caballero looked up to see a face he had not expected to see. His former fiancée walked down the stairs towards him. The caballero was surprised to see her again after all these months… _What is she doing here? I thought that she was gone from my life forever…_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Diego looked up to see a face he had not expected to see as his former fiancée walked down the stairs towards him. She was still as beautiful as ever. The years had been kind to her. The caballero was surprised to see her again after all these months… _What is she doing here? I thought that she was gone from my life forever…_

"Good afternoon, Diego," she smiled as she took a seat across from him, "May I join you?"

Victoria watched from a short distance as the woman sat at the table with Diego…" May I have a cup of coffee, Victoria?"

The taverness fumed at the woman's dismissive attitude. "Certainly, Senora Correna," she said politely knowing that the name irritated the woman. _Be glad that I don't put arsenic in it,_ she thought to herself.

Diego sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. _The claws are certainly out..._ "What brings you back to Los Angeles, Zafira?"

"Joaquin…Joaquin was killed several months ago. I…I have no friends…no family here... I am no longer Senora Correna…I am Senorita Havente, now. I came to Los Angeles to make a new life for myself."

"I am sorry to hear about Joaquin…He seemed to be a good man, Zafira. He loved you very much. You were both passionate about the cause…"

"The cause is what brought Joaquin and I together and unfortunately it is what kept you and I apart, Diego."

"We cannot change the past, Zafira. I cannot go back even if I wanted to…Perhaps, it is for the best. I have moved on with my life and so must you. Mendoza and the rest of the town remember your last visit here and how it ended. I don't know how DeSoto will react when he discovers exactly who you are. It may be difficult for you..."

"You and your father are leading members of this community…well respected by peons and caballeros alike. I hope that I can count on your support, Diego."

"You have the right to live your life as you see fit. I support your right to do so, Zafira. My family is directly related to the King himself….to side with you would be to side against the King in the eyes of some people…whatever my father decides will be up to him."

"What is wrong with you, Diego? The man I once knew would not sit by and let anyone be harmed if it was within his power to stop it," she stated, "Have you changed that much? You had a passion to help the mistreated and the defenseless. What happened to that man?"

"It takes more than a blade of Toledo skill to deal with the problems in Los Angeles."

"It was enough for you in Madrid, Diego. What happened to the man I knew in Madrid?"

"Doing that in Los Angeles would get a person arrested or worse yet, killed." His former fiancée had witnessed his skill with a sword and attended several of his lessons with Sir Edmond. Zafira knew what kind of man he was. "I prefer to deal with problems in my own way…I do not want to end up at the end of the alcalde's rope."

"Is that why you were in Santa Paula with Senorita Escalante?"

"How do you know that I was in Santa Paula?"

"I saw the two of you there, Diego. Were you purely there on business or was it something else?"

"My father sent me there to talk to the Emissary on behalf of the people of the pueblo…He is planning a surprise visit to Los Angeles to see the conditions for himself…No one is to know about his visit nor…"

"Your skills with the sword…or the fact that you were one of Sir Edmund's prize pupils, I suspect. I know you, Diego de la Vega….You may have changed over the years but not as much as you claim…You are still the same brave, adventurous man under that gentlemanly persona. I bet even that _'little'_ taverness that you are so fond of…doesn't know the real Diego like I do."

"That _'little'_ taverness as you so charmingly put it is the love of my life, Zafira. My feelings for her are real."

"You once said that you loved me," she reached across the table to touch Diego's hand, "What we had was too special to throw away. I came back to this pueblo for you, Diego de la Vega."

"What we had…is over. My heart belongs to Victoria, now."

"Here is your order, Diego," Victoria said as she placed his meal in front of him, "Here is your coffee, Senora. I am sorry that it took me so long. Will there be anything else, Senora Correna?"

"Nothing, Senorita. I am afraid that I have lost my appetite," Zafira said as she stood gracefully, "Diego, it was good to see you again." _I am not giving up, Diego. You still love me…I know you do_ …

"Goodbye, Zafira," he said as he looked into her eyes. Diego knew that his former fiancée was hurt...She would always have a special place in his heart but he had accepted the fact that they were not meant to be and Zafira needed to accept it as well...

Victoria watched as the two communicated silently. _Whatever I interrupted must have been serious._ _if I know Diego, I am sure he rejected her gently but I am sure that she is not one to give up so easily…_

ZZZ

Victoria slammed the clay mug into a wash basin and didn't flinch when it shattered in the water. _What is wrong with me? Why am I so upset with Zafira's return?_ _Diego loved Zafira once but that is in the past..._ _I have no reason to feel so uneasy about her presence here...or do I?_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Victoria watched as Diego finished the rest of the meal. He was uncharacteristically quiet… _Even for Diego,_ she thought. _I am sure that he turned Zafira down._ Now that the two of them were courting, they had been virtually inseparable. _How dare that woman come back to try to cause trouble between the two of us?_ "Can I get you anything else, Diego?"

"No…Do you have a minute?" The caballero bid the young woman to sit down.

"Is something bothering you, Diego?"

"Zafira wants another chance…and I told her that I am not interested in rekindling our former relationship."

"And how did she take it, Diego?"

"I was honest with her…What we had is over," he stated.

"She believes that she still has a chance with you….She made that clear in no uncertain terms, Diego."

The tall caballero lifted his eyebrow slightly. "When did all of this happen, Victoria?"

"She admitted as much when I talked to her yesterday."

"The two of you certainly did not waste any time. Why didn't you tell me all this, Victoria?"

"I was planning to tell you when the time was right. I suspected that she had come back to see if she had a chance with you but I know you, Diego de la Vega. I don't trust that woman...Her husband is dead…His grave is barely cold and she has already set her sights on you."

"She is all alone in the world, Victoria. She has lost her husband...You make her sound so cold and calculating. She doesn't love me. I don't love her. You know that."

"You feel compassion for her and her situation but you have always been a little naïve when it comes to women, Diego. She wants you back. I would not put it past her to try to use this situation to her advantage. She won't give up that easily."

"Zafira is lonely... I am not the man that I once was. We are not the same people we were in Spain. My feelings for her have changed. I don't want a life with her, Victoria. She will find someone who will love her in return but I am not the man for her…"

"It sounds so logical, so reasonable but the heart has a mind of its own, Diego. You know that better than anyone. You loved her once. She believes that you can love her again."

"She made her choice. Her brother was sick and dying…I understand that…I can't do anything about that now and I don't know if I even want to now...What I do know is that I want to go on with my life…Now more than ever. There is no room in my life for Zafira. She will remain a part of my past, Victoria. I have other plans for my future."

"And do those plans include me, Senor de la Vega," she smiled.

"They most certainly do, Senorita Escalante."

ZZZ

 _Several days later..._

The alcalde returned none too pleased to know that a former revolutionary was living in their midst. He was even more disgusted to learn that she was acquainted with the de la Vega family. _That family continues to be a thorn in my side._ "Mendoza, what do you know about Senora Correna," DeSoto wondered aloud.

"I don't know much about Senorita Havente, as she calls herself, _mi alcalde_. Only that, she was here several months ago as part of a traveling circus."

"Everyone knows that, Mendoza. There must be something else…"

"She is Don Diego's old schoolmate from Spain."

"Don Diego was the model student. I don't remember much about him other than we acted in a play together. I was Judas and he was Jesus… If she is a friend of that family then she will be a major thorn in my side. I believe that she was more than just a schoolmate. See what you can find out about her, Sergeant…"

Mendoza saluted his commanding officer and walked out of the office. _Diego was Jesus…the alcalde, Judas…Somehow that seems fitting…._

 _ZZZ_

DeSoto sat in his office wondering what was keeping his inept but loyal sergeant. _I wonder if he can discover anything that will be of use to me..._ "Did you find out anything, Sergeant," the alcalde asked hours later. _I am sure that simpleton did not find out anything…_

"Not much," he volunteered, "I remember…"

"What…Sergeant…do you remember?" _Maybe, he has stumbled on something that I can use…_

"The night that the circus came…How Don Diego and Senorita Zafira looked at each other….Don Diego looked like he had seen a ghost. Perhaps they were more than friends."

"Diego de la Vega….has a past…I wonder how close they were, Mendoza. I didn't think the man had it in him," DeSoto laughed, "Diego de la Vega…the pillar of the community…the man with ties to the King of Spain involved with a wanted revolutionary. How ironic…"

"Does that help, _mi_ _alcalde_? That is all I could think of?"

"Mendoza! Bring this Senora Correna to me, immediately! I mean to arrest her for treason."

"Si, mi alcalde. At once! Come, Sepulveda." I knew that the woman would be trouble. Minutes later the soldiers returned with the young woman who struggled against her bonds…

"You are the wife of Joaquin Correna, the revolutionary," the alcalde sneered, "what brings you to our fair pueblo, Senora?"

Zafira looked at the leader of the pueblo. She was not impressed by the man but she decided it would be better to at least respect the man and his position. "I am not here to cause any trouble, Senor Alcalde. I am only a widow who wished to start a new life…."

"Are you sure you are not here to start another revolution, Senora?"

"That is the farthest thing from my mind…I am merely here to visit my friends…the de la Vegas…Don Diego and I attended the same University in Madrid."

"A beautiful woman such as yourself…Is here to see de la Vega? I did not think he had it in him, Senora…excuse me, Senorita. Be that as it may, you are a traitor to your country and as such, you must pay the price. Take her to the plaza, Mendoza…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Felipe rode quickly toward the hacienda to inform Diego of the latest developments regarding his former fiancée. He knew that Zorro was needed the moment she was summoned to the _alcalde's_ office. Time was of the essence…

ZZZ

The crowd assembled in the plaza watched as the soldiers led the young woman to a makeshift whipping post. The alcalde was determined to show that citizens that treason and rebellion against the Crown would not be tolerated. The citizens remembered the lovely senora from her previous appearance in the pueblo as a member of the traveling circus. She had enchanted and entertained them with her lovely smile and her feats of magic…It would be a shame that such a charming and vibrant young woman would be punished for the offenses of her husband, a former outlaw…

Don Alejandro and Victoria watched as Diego's former fiancée was led to the post. Reasoning with DeSoto in his current state of mind was futile…The man was obsessed with being seen as the absolute leader of the pueblo…The younger woman did not like her rival but she did not want to see her hurt either. _Zorro, where are you?_

ZZZ

Diego rode through the pueblo on his faithful stallion. He knew that he had to do something to save the woman he had once loved and the risk involved in doing so. Zafira knew of his past… his lessons with Sir Edmund. She knew him better than anyone. She knew of his love for swordplay and adventure, a fact he kept well hidden from those who thought they knew him best. She would see through his disguise immediately. _I hope that she will keep my secret…_

ZZZ

"Alcalde, what is the meaning of this?" The crowd turned as the masked man on his trusty stallion appeared suddenly. Zafira turned at the sound of the outlaw's voice. It sounded familiar somehow…the way he carried himself with elegance and grace…the tone of his voice... "What has this woman done to deserve this punishment?"

"Stay out of this! This is none of your concern." _That bandit always insisted on interfering where he was not wanted o_ r _needed._

The young woman scanned the crowd looking for the familiar face of Diego de la Vega. _I am not going to find him…He is standing right in front of me._ When she looked into his blue eyes, she knew for certain…

"I beg to differ, Alcalde. This woman had committed no crime. She is free to live wherever she wants. What has she done?"

"She dared to start a revolt against the King himself."

"Correna is dead. Alcalde. The bounty was on his head, not hers. There is no wanted poster…no monetary benefit for you. I am certain that the senorita does not wish to cause any trouble. She deserves to live in peace. Leave her alone…"

"She was married to traitor Joaquin Correna. Therefore, she is under arrest for treason…"

The young woman watched as Diego quickly and efficiently disarmed the alcalde. DeSoto was no match for Diego. She knew that for certain…the confidence, the showmanship reaffirmed what she already knew. She had seen these things and more when she was at the University. _Diego is Zorro…._

"What would you gain by arresting her? There is no bounty…No notoriety from arresting her. Surely you have more important things to do than arresting the widow of an outlaw. Release her, alcalde."

"You are in no position to give orders around here, Zorro. I am the alcalde of this pueblo and I hold the authority."

"Is that so, alcalde. Perhaps the point of my sword will persuade you to release her," he smirked as he pulled his sword from the scabbard.

 _It is most definitely Diego,_ Zafria thought. _I would recognize Sir Edmund's sword anywhere._

ZZZ

 _Several minutes later..._

"So that is the legendary, Zorro," a newly released Zafira breathed a sigh of relief.

"Zorro is the only man with the courage to stand up to him," Victoria interrupted.

"No wonder, the alcalde is so afraid of him. His skill with the sword…He is a brave man. I suppose everyone would like to know who he is under that mask of his." _Especially you, Senorita Escalante. Y_ _ou have no idea how truly brave and wonderful Diego is…_

"I would like to know who he is but not at the expense of his own life. If his identity were discovered, the alcalde would hang him for sure. I admire his courage, his skill with a sword…his willingness to stand against injustice. He is a very special man…"

"You sound as though you are still infatuated with the man, Senorita Escalante. Are you sure that you are not still in love with him? Why are you courting, Diego if your heart still belongs to Zorro?' It was ironic to know that Victoria thought that she loved two different men who happened to be the same man… _I wonder how you will feel when you discover that Diego has been lying to you for years…_

"Zorro holds a special place in my heart but I am not in love with him, Zafira."

"Are you absolutely certain, Victoria? If I had such a man, I would not give him up so easily."

"Zorro is my past. As long as there is a bounty on his head, we can never have a future together. I have to go on with my life."

"If Zorro were free…Would you still choose Diego or is he just a substitute because you and Zorro have no future together?"

"I want a real man of flesh and blood…Legends don't marry….legends don't get to live happily ever after…I would rather have a man that loves me….that I can spend the rest of my life with…That I can love for the rest of my life…Zorro is not that man...Besides, what business is it of yours? You abandoned Diego….for the revolution…for Joaquin Correna."

"I cannot change the past but I can change the future."

"Diego doesn't want you anymore. What will it take for you to realize that?"

"There is no ring on his finger…that makes him eligible."

"If he feels anything for you, then it is compassion for you and not love, Zafira. You are deluding yourself if you think otherwise."

"We have a history. I know him even better than you could imagine. There is more to Diego than you could possibly imagine. Don't be too confident, _little girl_ ," the older woman stated. _Once you find out the truth and your world comes crashing down around your feet, Diego de la Vega will be mine…._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 _Minutes later..._

Diego walked into the tavern. He was certain that Zafira knew exactly who was behind the mask…She had witnessed too many of his fencing matches, knew of his closeness to Sir Edmund. She was too familiar with his mannerisms, the tone and inflection of his voice to think otherwise. _What she would do with her knowledge was anyone's guess…_

ZZZ

"You missed him again, Diego," Victoria teased as the tall man walked into the tavern. The caballero was always conducting one of his experiments whenever the masked bandit made an appearance.

"What heroic thing did he do this time, Victoria," the young man sighed, "something dangerous and romantic, perhaps?"

Zafira rolled her eyes slightly at Diego's remarks. _You are a very convincing actor..._ _If I did not know any better, I would believe you…_

"He rescued Senora Correna from the _alcalde's_ clutches. You really should not feel threatened by Zorro's bravery, Diego…After all, that is what he does. No one expects you to be _Zorro_ ," Victoria smiled, "Can I get you some lemonade and an order of tamales… I know that you have been quite busy all morning."

'Gracias. That would be wonderful, Victoria. I am hungry. The Guardian was almost ready to go out to print. I suppose I will have to add Zorro's latest escapade to today's edition."

"I will get this for you right away. I will bring some food for you as well, Senora."

The couple watched as Victoria went to prepare their orders. The tall caballero decided to get directly to the point. The tavern was not as crowded as usual so they were able to talk freely for a few minutes. Still, he didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation. His former fiancée had discovered his secret…

"Diego, I know that you saved my life today. I saw you win too many fencing matches to doubt that my rescuer could be anyone else but you. I knew that you could not have changed so much…You are still the man I knew in Madrid. Sir Edmund trained you well, Diego. The sword that Zorro carries…"

"It was Sir Edmund's. I owe so much to him. He was like a father to me...I still miss him…"

' _And when my job is done, I shall send to Los Angeles a man. A man who can fight!'_

 _Sir Edmund puled a dagger hidden in his waistband and lunged at Diego who skillfully parried each blade thrust. He grabbed Kendall's wrist and hit it against his lifted knee, causing the knife to clatter to the tiled floor. Sir Edmund looked up at him, a huge smile on his face._

' _Ah, the puppy can bite.' After only a few minutes, however, Diego caught Sir Edmund off guard and put his blade against the older man's throat. Sir Edmund's grin is even broader as Diego lowers his saber._

 _You've been holding back on me, haven't you? Diego brought his sword up in a salute with a mischievous look on his face_

The younger woman touched his hand sympathetically. "He would be proud of you knowing that you put your talents to good use."

 _You have unique gifts, Diego. Never hesitate to use them in the cause of justice…_

"Despite this love you have for Victoria Escalante…she still doesn't realize the truth. Anyone who really cared to look could see it. Perhaps she does not know you as well as she thinks she does…"

"She doesn't know that I am Zorro and neither…"

"Your father doesn't know…Does he, Diego," she surmised, "He would be so proud of you."

"Knowing would put him in danger. He assumed that I am only interested in the Guardian and my studies. He thinks that I did not finish my lessons…that I detest swordplay and violence of any kind."

"He actually believes that you didn't learn anything from Sir Edmund." The young woman shook her head in disbelief.

"The calm, studious Diego is just a façade… a role that I created to keep the _alcalde_ at bay. I have lived with this secret in order to protect the people that I love. If the truth were to come out, I would be hung along with my father and Victoria. No one would believe that they did not know."

"It must be difficult for you to hide who you really are…to let others think that you are less than you are," she said as she placed a hand on Diego's arm.

"It has been difficult but it had to be done," he said as he glanced at the woman that he had once loved, "what do you plan on doing with this information?"

"I have no plans on going to DeSoto or Victoria for that matter. It is not my place to tell either of them," the young woman paused as another thought occurred to her, _"_ You are playing a dangerous game, Diego….The truth is bound to come out. How will your little taverness react when she discovers the truth…that you have been lying to her for years?"

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it, Zafira," he stated uncertainly.

"If she won't have you then I will be there for you, Diego waiting to pick up the pieces."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Victoria silently locked the doors to the tavern. She had been expecting Diego to return to the tavern for dinner but Felipe had come by explaining that his friend was busy at the Guardian and would see her the next day. Zafira's talk with Diego must have upset him somehow. The woman had returned with a self-satisfied expression on her face causing Victoria to wonder what mischief the woman was up to. _She is definitely trouble that one_ , she thought. _Don't get too satisfied. You may have won the battle but you will lose the war…_

ZZZ

Several days later, the alcalde bowed to the blonde senorita as he approached her table. "I would like to apologize for my behavior, Senorita," he began, "I am sworn to uphold the law…"

"I am not here to cause trouble, Senor Alcalde. I have come to start over."

"Why would our small pueblo interest you, Senorita? Los Angeles is not exactly Madrid. Is it possible that you came back to see Don Diego? I heard that you were quite close in Madrid," he ventured as he studied her features carefully, "what would a beautiful woman like yourself see in Diego?"

"I am afraid that you have been listening to idle gossip, Senor. Diego and I were good friends at the University, nothing more," she lied as she took another sip of her café con leche. _This man is after something…_

"You are a beautiful woman, Senorita. Any man can see that even a man like Don Diego. I have heard from various sources that you were engaged to him once…I am surprised that he found time for extracurricular activities…I thought that Diego was so busy with his studies that he had no time for recreation," he hinted, "He is not the most exciting man I have met but they say that still waters run deep…"

"Whatever he did at the University and whatever relationship we may or may not have had is in the past. We are merely old acquaintances," she stated attempting to hide her dislike for the man, "there is no future for us…His heart lies with Senorita Escalante."

 _Methinks the lady doth protest too much._ _I am certain that Senorita Escalante is not too pleased with your presence in the pueblo._ "Why so defensive, Senorita? No one is accusing you or Don Diego of anything illicit…Is there some substance to this idle gossip as you call it… that you and Diego were more than just friends?"

"I will not dignify that with a response, Senor. Diego is my friend. If you knew the man that he is then you would not make such remarks."

 _So...Don Diego and Correna's widow were more than just friends._ It was evident by the way that she defended the scholarly caballero. _Why would she come back to Los Angeles? To start a new life possibly or to rekindle an old love…If the shy caballero was capable of a hidden past, then what other secrets could he be hiding? Could there be more to the seemingly inept caballero than he presented? Maybe the past is the key that I am looking for..._ "It seems as though you know him quite well, Senorita. Maybe I am overstepping my bounds. You seem very protective of young de la Vega."

"Is something wrong, Zafira?" Diego asked as he approached the two of them. He could tell by the look on her face that she was upset and he knew that DeSoto was the cause of it….

"Nothing is wrong, Diego. The alcalde and I are finished with our little discussion," the woman said pointedly, "In fact, he was just leaving."

DeSoto stood and left the couple standing side by side. He noticed how protective Diego was of the young woman… _There might not be a relationship between them now but he was certain there had been one once before…This bears watching…._

ZZZ

"Diego, how do you stand that…that odious man…he actually had the nerve to imply that the two of us were lovers," she said as he led her toward the door.

"Ignacio is jealous of our position in the community. He sees me as some spoiled dilettante…a rich man's son with no pride, no backbone. I am not surprised at anything he does…Be careful, Zafira. The man is trouble."

"I will, Diego," she responded as she touched his arm slightly, "Gracias, Diego." _I was fool to let you go…._

ZZZ

"What can I get for you, alcalde?" Victoria was not fond of the alcalde but he was a good customer despite their mutual dislike...

"The usual will be fine, Senorita," he ventured as he sat down at the table.

"Have you seen Senora Correna anywhere?"

"Our lovely fugitive from Spain, Senorita Escalante," the alcalde stated as the innkeeper approached with the woman's order, "You will find her on the porch with Don Diego. He is such a hero…"

The younger woman frowned. Zafira seemed to be always underfoot…always looking for an opportunity to seek Diego out…for his help, his company… _The woman needed a life of her own. Sometimes, Diego was a little too caring for his own good…_

ZZZ.

"Your order is ready, Senora Correna," Victoria stated politely, "May I speak to you for a moment, Diego? If you will excuse us, Senora."

"Gracias. Thank you, Diego," Zafira pressed a gentle kiss to the caballero's cheek.

Diego exhaled as he watched her go into the tavern. He knew by Victoria's tone of voice and cool manner that she was most definitely upset with Zafira's display and his coming to her aid…He waited for the explosion to begin…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Diego took a deep breath as he waited for Victoria to begin. The kitchen was the ideal place for their discussion. Pilar and Alicia had quietly excused themselves to give the couple the privacy that they needed. The caballero waited for Victoria to begin her tirade or as least he hoped it would not be as explosive as he imagined…

"Diego…why do you insist on helping that woman? She is a grown woman and she can definitely take care of herself. Your concern…your compassion towards her is admirable but it is not your responsibility to take care of her," Victoria fumed, "She is not the poor helpless female that everyone seems to think that she is…"

"As a gentleman, I was honor bound to do something."

"Why couldn't you let someone else come to her rescue, if she needed it? Why must you always be such a gentleman?"

"The _alcalde_ was upsetting her with his insinuations that Zafira and I were more than just friends."

"And you had to defend her honor… It is not like he was threatening her," she interrupted, "You were engaged to the woman, Diego. You did have a relationship, you know." _I cannot believe that I am siding with DeSoto for once…_

"Whatever went on between the two of us was none of his business, Victoria."

"Is that a polite way of saying that it is none of my business either, Diego."

"You of all people know better than that…You have no reason to be jealous of Zafira."

"We have just started courting, Diego. She knows things about you that I do not. She is better suited for you than I am…I own a tavern. I am not some caballero's daughter born and bred for a life of privilege."

"If I wanted that, I could have chosen any one of the caballero's daughters. One of them would be glad to have the de la Vega name and the position that goes along with it. As often as my father has brought up the subject of marriage and grandchildren, I could have married years ago if that is what I wanted. Everyone has a past, Victoria. Even someone as boring as people find me to be. What does that have to do with anything? You are letting your fears get the best of you…"

"The past has the tendency to come back and haunt us, Diego."

"I have not kept the fact that I was engaged to her from you. It is part of my past and it will remain a part of my past. I have not brought up your relationship with Juan Ortiz or the fact that you almost married him."

"That is public knowledge, Diego de la Vega. Why should you be concerned about that? It is not as if you were Zorro…The woman wants you, Diego and she is using this situation to endear herself to you. Can't you see that? Sometimes, you are too compassionate for your own good."

"I am not so naïve that I cannot see through Zafira's tricks. I am not some naïve little boy that cannot take care of himself when it comes to women. Have you so little faith in me and my feelings for you?"

"And what feelings are those, Diego?"

"Why don't I show you instead," the tall caballero gently placed his hands on Victoria's upturned face and touched her lips with his own, gently at first and then becoming more passionate. Diego smiled at the enraptured look on her face, a look normally reserved for his alter ego. "Does that answer your question, Victoria?"

"Yes…yes," she stammered as she struggled to recover from her shock at the passionate kiss from her normally mild mannered friend.

"Good," he said as he bent to lightly place a kiss on her hand. _I hope that puts your fears to rest._ _I will not let Zafira come between us…_

ZZZ

 _Later that evening..._

Ignacio Desoto tossed and turned unable to sleep. _There must be someone in the pueblo who will give me information on de la Vega. Some clue from his past that will help me get to the truth. I cannot question Victoria. That definitely will not do. Maybe some of the caballeros. I am sure that Don Alejandro has some enemies…Someone who envies him for his wealth and power. I cannot trust Mendoza…he is Don Diego's friend. The former alcalde kept meticulous records. I suppose I could start there…All notes, records of Zorro's sightings would be kept there…_ The alcalde got up and went to his desk drawer.

20 September 1817

Today I arrested Don Alejandro de la Vega and Victoria Escalante for their treasonous activities…I finally had the old man in jail where I wanted him but I also made an enemy today, a masked outlaw named Zorro….

So the first people Zorro rescued were Don Alejandro and Victoria… _How interesting…Would an ordinary peon concern himself with such matters?_

Ignacio poured over the notes for hours. The masked man had to be a caballero…He had to be…DeSoto continued to read about the masked man's exploits which all seemed to coincide with Diego's return to Los Angeles…. _What's this? A hang glider…Zorro used a hang glider._ _While we were at the university, we studied the theories of Leonardo da Vinci, including his principles of winged flight. Zorro was an educated man as well. That narrows the field considerably…Diego de la Vega…Zorro or at the very least his accomplice…Was it possible that de la Vega has made fools of us?_ It made sense in a twisted sort of way…Diego and Zorro are such opposites… _Zorro is a man of action while Diego is a poet, a scholar who shows no talent with a sword_ … _He could not be Zorro… Could he?_ _It's too preposterous to be true…I must keep my eyes and ears open…Maybe, the clever fox will make a mistake…_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Diego slanted his eyes towards the man who had been staring at him for several minutes. He could feel Ignacio's eyes on him. The man was up to something of that he was certain… _I wonder if he is taking notes…comparing me to Zorro, perhaps._ That had to be the purpose behind Mendoza's not too subtle attempts to question others about Diego and his connection to Zafira. The young don watched as Senor Peralta greeted DeSoto and then sat at the table with him. The caballero was not overly fond of Senor Peralta or his son and he suspected that the feeling was mutual. The old don envied Don Alejandro's position in the community and the regard that the townspeople had for his father. _Whatever Senor Peralta had to say could not be good…._

ZZZ

"I don't know how I can help you, alcalde. Yes, I did know Don Diego as a boy but I don't see how that has to do with anything." _Why would anyone want to ask questions about Don Diego? The de la Vega heir was not the most interesting man in the pueblo. He didn't hold a candle to my son or to any of the other caballero's sons. All he had going for him was his good looks, his family name and his wealth…_

"I am just curious…You have known the de la Vegas for years."

"My family goes back several generations. I raised my family here. My son is the same age as Don Diego. They played together as boys…I suppose that gives me some insight into Don Diego."

"There must be something that you can tell me. I am curious, Senor Peralta. I was wondering how the apple could have fallen so far from the tree. Don Alejandro is so outspoken…so willing to take a stand. While Diego, shall we say, is not quite so outspoken."

"You went to university with him, Alcalde. Maybe the time away from home…changed him somehow. Why are you interested in Diego's childhood? Surely, it has no bearing on how the man is now."

"Diego and I were students together at Madrid University but we did not run in the same circles…I was a senior and he was a freshman. We were both in the university dramatic group for a time. We played in a passion play together. As I recall, Diego played Jesus."

 _I suspect you played Juda Iscariot..._

"Was Diego the same way as a boy? Overly concerned with the sciences, his head always in a book, I suspect or am I wrong?"

The caballero laughed at DeSoto's remarks. "I am not saying that he was not interested in the arts and sciences. Diego takes after his mother in looks and temperament but he is quite different than the boy I remember. He reminded me so much of Alejandro back then… Diego was always getting into some kind of trouble. Once, he and my son stole some of Don Rafael's seed melons. Typical behavior for a caballero's son. Boys will be boys. Isn't that the old saying? He came back from Spain totally different. More studious…less impulsive…"

 _For Zorro to be effective, he would have to be a completely different person for the ruse to be effective._ _Are you masking your face as well as your personality, my clever fox? "_ I suppose everyone changes in some way."

"The old adage…like father like son does not appear to be true, Alcalde. His father sent him to Spain to become a man, to prepare for a place of leadership among the caballeros and the community but Diego has his own ideas. He tends to shy away from the very thought of violence...I suppose Alejandro is used to it by now."

"I suppose so," DeSoto interrupted, "Thank you for your time, Senor. I have some important matters to tend to. Gracias."

Senor Peralta watched as the alvalde left the tavern. The caballero was not all that fond of the de la Vegas but he did not trust the alcalde or his motives… _The man was up to something..._

ZZZ

 _So what is DeSoto up to now? He has been spending a lot of time with Senor Peralta asking questions. The man hates me and my family. Heaven knows what Peralta told him_ , Diego thought. _Probably something about his son Miguel and all the trouble we got into but that is common knowledge._ _That was in the past. It would be quite a stretch to connect the boy I was to the man Zorro is now. Interrogating Peralta is the first step in his plan…_

ZZZ

 _Hours later..._

The _alcalde_ sat in his office… _There must be something…perhaps in the young man's past. Something that he had overlooked_. It was well known that Diego always missed Zorro's appearances. The cowardly caballero was known to disappear at the slightest hint of trouble. Ignacio took out a sheet of paper and listed the similarities between the masked man and Don Diego…both tall, educated, a mustache, expensive clothing...most caballeros could ride horses almost before they could walk… _That is still not sufficient evidence to support my suspicions. All of this is purely circumstantial… I would be the laughing stock of the pueblo even if I dare to accuse the man of such a thing…_ The de la Vegas were influential enough to have him removed if he openly accused Diego of being the masked bandit… _Diego…Zorro…there is something that I have overlooked_ , he thought as he put the list away.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Senorita Havente. It is a pleasure to see you again," DeSoto bowed as he greeted the woman. She was quite lovely and he could see why Diego had been attracted to the young woman. "I apologize for my behavior towards you, Senorita. Please allow me to welcome you to our pueblo…"

"Gracias," Zafira smiled uncertainly. Her instincts told her to be wary of his seemingly charming manner.

"May I join you, Senorita," he asked politely, "Senorita Escalante, may I have my usual order and bring the senorita anything she likes."

The taverness responded politely as she left to get their orders. _That man is definitely up to something…_ "I will be back with your orders shortly."

"The two of you don't seem to like each other," DeSoto remarked, "Just an observation, Senorita."

"We barely know each other. I have no feeling for her one way or the other," she admitted honestly, "Why should that matter, Alcalde?"

"Don Diego is your friend. I would like to think that you do not approve of their relationship. In Madrid, such a relationship would not be condoned. I could envision de la Vega with someone like you…someone cultured and refined."

"Gracias but those things don't matter to Diego…He is a compassionate, caring man…He is sincere about his feelings for Senorita Escalante. I would not expect otherwise."

"You sound as if you are still in love with the man. Don't bother to deny it, my dear. It is written all over your face. It astounds me that such a woman of your taste and intelligence could tolerate a man who is not willing to take a stand for what he believes in unless…"

"Unless…what…" _The man is definitely suspicious…Oh, Diego please be careful…_

"Unless, there is more to Diego de la Vega than meets the eye…That he is not the indolent fop that everyone thinks that he is. You would know that better than anyone… Wouldn't you, Senorita?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Diego is the same man that he was in Madrid," she lied, "What exactly are you accusing him of…"

"Your orders are ready. Alcalde…Zafira. Am I interrupting something?" Victoria placed the orders in front of her two customers. She could feel the tension in the air.

"Nothing is wrong, Victoria," the woman stated as she rose from the table, "I seem to have lost my appetite. If you will excuse me, I feel a bit tired. Good day, Senor DeSoto."

ZZZ

Diego set the last bit of type for the Guardian. He had worked long and hard on the paper and was glad to be finished with the latest edition. It had taken his mind off the alcalde's attempts to look into his past….

"There you are, Diego," Zafira stated as she entered the newspaper office, "I need to talk to you, Diego."

"Sit down, Zafira. What is wrong?"

"Diego…the alcalde was asking questions about you…about us…He as much as said that…he thinks that you are hiding something…that there is more to you than meets the eye, Diego…" _There is more to Diego de la Vega than meets the eye…That he is not the indolent fop that everyone thinks that he is._

"He is trying to make a connection between me and Zorro…asking questions about me and my past. He is grasping at straws…at anything that will connect me to Zorro. It is common knowledge that I am never around when Zorro is present. All the evidence he has is purely circumstantial," he said as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"It must have been difficult to keep up this masquerade, Diego. Having to pretend…to be less than you are…Victoria Escalante is a fortunate woman," she leaned into him and brushed her lips lightly against his, "A very fortunate woman. You are a handsome man, Diego de la Vega."

The kiss brought back memories of their time in Spain. _It felt good to be appreciated….to have someone understand what he was going through…_ Diego drew back slightly…."Zafira…this is wrong…."

"It was just an innocent kiss between friends, Diego. You still feel something for me…I know you do….Don't deny it…." _You are not as immune to me as you claim, Diego de la Vega_ , she thought.

"I will always have feelings for you Zafira. I won't deny that but…"

"It's Victoria…always Victoria. What kind of hold does that little taverness have on you, Diego? She doesn't know the real you…the passionate, caring, bold, impulsive man that you are…Are you certain that she can love all of you….the man who loves the arts…science…the intelligent man who loves books and knowledge or is she only in love with your alter ego? I love all of you, Diego de la Vega. Will she?" Zafira touched Diego's cheek gently.

Diego sighed once more. _How will Victoria react when the truth is revealed? I have to trust her…believe that what we have can survive anything…._

ZZZ

Ignacio DeSoto noticed Diego's old schoolmate leaving the office… _So once again she goes running to de la Vega. Such a gentleman…such a hero. The two seemed awfully close even for old classmates… The man admires women with beauty and spirit. The fact that two beautiful women are attracted to such a spineless coward suggests that there is more to the man than just the surface. Why would Victoria chose Diego over Zorro? Why hasn't the man objected to the idea of his woman with de la Vega? If Diego is indeed Zorro, then there is no reason for him to object. It is all a little too convenient. I have my suspicions but I need proof. The evidence is there…All I need to do is find it…_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

DeSoto poured over the former _alcalde's_ notes. The evidence was thought provoking but still not enough to convict de la Vega of being the masked man. Still, the physical similarities between the bandit and Diego were startling. If he could prove that de la Vega were a swordsman, then that would at least be something. _Wasn't there something in Ramon's notes about an Englishman, Sir Edmund Kendall…a friend of the de la Vegas….Here it is…_

 _Sir Edmund Kendall arrived in the pueblo today…I suspect that he is a spy. Perhaps, he is studying our military defenses…_

"Mendoza! Mendoza," De Soto yelled, "Where is that incompetent fool when you need him?"

The portly sergeant ran through the doorway. _I wonder what he wants now…_

"I was going over my predecessor's records. It seems as though we were graced with the presence of a British knight, Sir Edmund Kendall. What do you remember about him?"

"Sir Edmund Kendall. He was a personal friend of Don Alejandro and Don Diego and quite the swordsman, too. Don Diego was very upset when he died…Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, Sergeant. That will be all," he said dismissively. Everyone at the University knew of Sir Edmund and his skill with a sword…If Diego had studied with Sir Edmund, then he would have some skill with a sword. _Why would an English knight come all the way to Los Angeles to visit a subpar student? Don Diego is clever…All of it was beginning to make sense…._

ZZZ

Don Alejandro closed the ledger and rubbed his eyes tiredly. _It has been a long day but a productive one._ The cattle sold at last month's auction had turned a hefty profit for the ranchero. _One day, I will be able to relax…someday soon, I will be surrounded by Diego, his wife and the grandchildren I have longed for…God willing…_ The caballero looked up as Miguel knocked and entered the study. "What is it, Miguel?"

"Patron, the _alcalde_ is here to see you," the man said politely. There was no love lost between the de la Vega servants and the _alcalde_ but Miguel would tolerate him out of respect for his employer.

"Gracias, Miguel. I will be right there." The caballero stood and walked into the _sala_. _I wonder what he wants…_

"Don Alejandro. Please forgive me for the interruption."

"It is no trouble. Please be seated. Miguel will bring some refreshments…"

"Gracias but this will be a short visit. Mendoza was telling me about Sir Edmund Kendall, a friend of yours from Madrid. I came across his name in some of Luis Ramon's notes."

"Sir Edmund was an acquaintance of mine. He was killed several years ago. Why do you ask?"

"Sir Edmund was well-known in Madrid for his accomplishments with the sword. I was wondering why he would visit such an insignificant outpost such as Los Angeles. He must have been more than an acquaintance if he came all the way to Los Angeles."

"What does that have to do with anything, alcalde?"

'I shall come to the point, Don Alejandro. I have observed Zorro's style and it leads me to one conclusion. Zorro's skills with a sword are very advanced which leads me to believe that he is a caballero. Someone with that flair, those combinations must have be trained by a master. Someone like Sir Edmund Kendall, perhaps," DeSoto observed the old don carefully.

"We will never know that for certain. Will we? Sir Edmund is dead. He probably trained hundreds, maybe more during his time at the university."

"It was merely an observation, Don Alejandro. Zorro is a tool of the caballeros. The way he carries himself indicates that he has great wealth, the way he speaks… Why would a mere peon be concerned with the plight of the poor? It all points to Zorro being a caballero… a member of your class. Who knows he could even be your son?"

"That's preposterous. . . My son…my Diego…He has no skills with a sword. He doesn't have the courage or the skill to be Zorro. Do you actually think that my son could hide such a thing from his own father? What caballero would risk his life, his lands, and his position in the community to defy the King? Are you so desperate to capture Zorro that you would accuse a caballero merely on some suspicion, some whim?"

"It must be a disappointing for you to have sent your son to Madrid…to be educated at the finest schools…train with the finest swordsman and return full of ideas but not ready to assume his proper place in the community. That is the reason you sent him to Spain. Is it not?"

"As far as I am concerned, he has found his proper place in the community. The Guardian is an asset to the pueblo. In his own way, he is fighting injustice even though it is not behind the point of a sword. Now if you will excuse me, it has been a long day," he stated, "Miguel will see you to the door."

"I will get irrefutable proof. Enough to prove that Don Diego is Zorro….that beneath this indolent, scientific façade is Zorro himself, Don Diego de la Vega. I will prove that your son is Zorro whether you believe it or not. _" Zorro is a caballero…I am certain of it._ _One thing is certain._ _Alejandro does not believe that his son could be Zorro but I can feel it in my very bones…_

ZZZ

Don Alejandro paced the floor of the library for several hours. DeSoto's remarks had disturbed him. _Was the man really that desperate or was there some truth to his remarks? Zorro is a tool of the caballeros. Who knows he could even be your son?_ _My son could not be Zorro or could he…_

 _I've arranged for you to study with Sir Edmund Kendall, the European saber master. In four years, you'll return a mature, educated, young man ready for leadership among the caballeros._

 _Father, I think there is something you should know..._

 _I know, you didn't have time to complete your studies with Sir Edmund. Ah, well, we'll just have to do the best we can._

The old don continued to reflect as a memory came back to him of Sir Edmund's visit and a conversation between him, Sir Edmund and Diego…

 _A brigade sergeant tried to extort money from me, Alejandro._

 _What?_

 _Oh, the traveler's tax. I simply paid it, Father._

 _Most unnecessary. You and I could have easily outfought those soldiers._

 _Oh, Edmund. You, yes but Diego. . ._

 _Do we have anything cool for Sir Edmund to drink? He must be parched after his journey._

 _How rude of me! I'll get us some juice._

 _Father, I think there is something you should know.._.My son was about to tell me something and I naturally assumed that he had not finished his lessons with Edmund... _Padre Benitez found a will among Edmund's belongings, leaving this to you, Diego._ Alejandro remembered handing Diego Sir Edmund's dagger and the expression on his son's face. _Edmund said you should use it in your struggle. What on earth could he have meant by that? My son is Zorro…How could I have been so blind?_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Diego stretched his shoulders tiredly. Between finishing his article at The Guardian…chasing bandits...worrying about Zafira…Victoria's reaction to finding out the truth, he was exhausted physically and mentally. _It would feel good to eat a nice dinner, take a long hot bath and retire for the evening…_

"Diego, I would like to speak to you," Alejandro said as his son walked into the hacienda, "It is very important."

Judging by his father's tone of voice whatever he needed to say was of the utmost importance. The tall caballero followed his father to his study. _The well laid plans of mice and men…_ Diego winced as his father closed the door and began to pace steadily…

"Diego…I had a very interesting conversation with one Ignacio DeSoto this evening. One that was very eye opening. At first, I was astounded... even amused at his suspicions but they all make sense to me. You, Diego de la Vega, my sole heir, my beloved son have been lying to me for years," the older man held up his hand to prevent his son from responding, "The son that I love…that I trust is Zorro the Fox. Don't bother to deny it, Diego. I know that it is true. You are Zorro."

The tall caballero looked directly into his father's eyes. In them, he saw hurt, disbelief and resignation. _He knows…I never wanted Father to find out like this…I never wanted to hurt him but I have…_

"It's true. Isn't it, son?"

"I am Zorro. I have been from the very beginning." There was no need to lie to his father now. His father was an intelligent man who had put all the pieces together.

"You tried to tell me when you came back from Spain. Something about your lessons with Edmund...Is that what you were trying to tell me, son."

"Yes, Father."

"He said that both of you could have defeated the soldiers but I laughed it off. I assumed that you didn't have time to complete your studies with Sir Edmund. I said that we would just have to do the best that we could _._ You have done so much more than I ever could have imagined…Edmund knew that you were Zorro before he died. Didn't he?"

"He knew that no one else could show those combinations. He saw me fight one last time when I defeated Ramon and his soldiers. He taught me well, almost too well," Diego admitted as a stray tear managed to fall from his eye. _Now go out there and fight the good fight. You have unique gifts, Diego. Never hesitate to use them in the cause of justice_. "I owe so much to him."

Alejandro hugged his son tightly. He knew how close the two of them had been during Diego's four years at the university…The loss of his friend and mentor still affected the young caballero. "That is why he gave you the dagger. Edmund said you should use it in your struggle. It makes perfect sense now."

"The sword that Zorro carries also belonged to Sir Edmund. I defeated him in combat."

"I should have known that after four years at the University…studying with him that you would become a master swordsman. How could I believe otherwise?"

"You believed what I wanted you to believe. Those closest to me would have to believe that Zorro and I were two totally different people."

"So you hid who you are…your talents, your skills with a sword behind a mask of indifference."

"It was not easy for me, Father," Diego ran his hand through his dark hair in frustration, "Having people laugh at me…make fun of my peaceful ways, my interest in art and in the sciences but I had to do it. No one could suspect that weak, spineless Diego could be Zorro…"

"How could a father not recognize his own son? I accused you of being a coward and nothing could be further from the truth…Why couldn't you trust me, Diego?"

"It had nothing to do with trust but with protecting you and Victoria. I wanted to tell you but your life is more important than my reputation."

"We are in danger…just by associating with Zorro... As your wife, Victoria would have the protection of the de la Vega name as well…Has none of this occurred to you?"

"The de la Vega name has not protected us from two evil _alcaldes_. Ramon would have stopped at nothing to have Zorro hanged whether he was a de la Vega or not. Ignacio will not do anything without concrete proof. He is no fool."

"He believes that Zorro is a caballero and that you, my son, are Zorro. He cannot prove it conclusively but he has made the connection. If he can, then others may as well."

"Zafira knows, Father. She recognized me when I rescued her as Zorro. "

"Are you certain that she will not betray you, Diego? A woman scorned by the man she loved."

"She has sworn that she will not betray me to DeSoto. We meant too much to each other. The fact that I saved her life should mean something."

"This is a dangerous game you are playing, Diego. Be careful. I could not bear to lose you son. You are all I have left of Elena," he said as he hugged his son.

"I will be careful, Father. I will not go down without a fight."

"Spoken like a true de la Vega."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Diego paced the floor of the cave wondering what DeSoto's next move might be… _I am certain that he is gathering evidence but what kind of evidence could he uncover._ _The only tangible evidence is the cave…Sir Edmund's sword and Toronado, of course. Zafira knows that I can handle a sword and that I was taught by Sir Edmund…I have to stay two steps ahead of the alcalde…Ignacio is a clever man…I will not underestimate him…I must use all of the resources at my disposal to defeat him…If I were the alcalde….perish the thought…what would my next step be…He knows that I will always be on my guard. Would he go to the Emissary with the evidence he already thinks he has?_

 _ZZZ_

Ignacio thought through the evidence that he had gathered... although it was mostly circumstantial, there was some validity to it. He suspected that Diego had disguised his fencing ability. The tall caballero would undoubtedly laugh at his accusations but he would not be swayed. _I can hold de la Vega in the jail or at least under house arrest until I can try him for treason._ _I can present my evidence and the Emissary can decide the fate of the young don…I am certain that the government will be on my side. It would be treason to side with a notorious outlaw…_

 _ZZZ_

Later the next day, Diego and Mendoza sat at their customary table in the tavern. The tall caballero had not seen DeSoto all day and was curious as to his whereabouts. "The _alcalde_ went to Santa Paula on business," Mendoza finished the reminder of his lunch, "He left me in charge until he returns."

"It has something to do with Zorro undoubtedly. I suppose he is there to see the Emissary. Do you think he has any news about Zorro?"

"He has been reading Ramon's notes looking for information. I don't know what good that will do, Don Diego. How could it help him discover who Zorro is? He thinks that Zorro is one of the caballeros. Whoever Zorro is, he is not one of the peons."

"Why do you think that, Sergeant?" Diego wanted to hear the good sergeant's thoughts about the matter….

"The man is undoubtedly a caballero. The way he talks…the expensive clothes he wears… even the horse he rides….Toronado is no ordinary horse, Don Diego. The _alcalde_ is desperate to claim the bounty on Zorro's head and return to Madrid. Who knows what lengths he will stoop to to get his own way?"

 _What lengths indeed._ "Another plate of tamales, Sergeant?"

"Gracias but no, Don Diego. I must get back to the office."

The younger man watched as his friend left the tavern. _It won't be as easy as you think, alcalde._ Emissary Montalvo was well aware of the situation in the pueblo thanks to one of the letters he had sent days after he and Victoria had left Santa Paula. His father and some of the other caballeros had also sent letters as well…He sighed as he remembered the Emissary's remarks… _The alcalde will be dealt with and Los Angeles will be all the better for it, young man. I will keep my eyes and ears open…Be on my guard…._

ZZZ

"I am sorry, Senor _Alcalde_. The Emissary will not be back for some time. Is your business urgent," the young man offered politely.

"I need to speak to the Emissary himself. I am the alcalde of Los Angeles."

 _So this is Ignacio DeSoto…The one that we have heard about…If the reports of this man's unjust corruption and rule of Los Angeles were true, as many had heard, then he would not blame this Zorro for opposing such a man…When the Emissary returns, he will know of this…_ "I am sorry that you came all this way for nothing. He was called away to deal with several urgent matters of state Perhaps, Senor Rivera can help you," the young man offered politely.

"Thank you for your time, Sergeant," DeSoto said coldly, "Please be good enough to send word to Los Angeles when the Emissary returns. Good Day."

The sergeant watched as the man bowed and strode out of the door. _You can be assured that I will..._ _Good riddance to bad rubbish…_

ZZZ

"Mendoza, certainly enjoyed his lunch," Victoria smiled as she gathered his plate. The man certainly has a hearty appetite.

"That he does. Do you have time to join me? You look like you could use a break."

"Gracias. I will, Diego. It has been a busy day but it is certainly pleasant without the alcalde's charming presence.

Diego smirked at the young woman's sarcasm. The two had not gotten along even from the very beginning… "I remember when I introduced you to him as the owner of our tavern and one of our most concerned citizens."

"He thought that it was amusing that a woman should show an interest in civic matters. His opinions have not changed all that much."

"I hoped that once he realized this wasn't Madrid that he would change his attitude and that he would be very sympathetic to the problems of the poor."

"He wants to use the people of this pueblo as a stepping stone for his ambition and greed," Victoria sighed, "I wonder what he is up to…I am certain that it has something to do with Zorro."

"The _alcalde_ thinks Zorro is one of the caballeros, Victoria. He has been asking questions about all of the caballeros even me…"

"I cannot see any of the caballeros as Zorro. If your father were a lot younger and taller, he would be an ideal Zorro," she surmised, "I have often wondered who he is behind the mask. I once thought that you could be Zorro, Diego. You certainly are tall enough but you would say or do something to make me reconsider the idea."

"I suppose that we are similar in height but that is where the similarities end. Swordplay is such a violent business," Diego directed their conversation to another vein, "I don't fancy the weapon."

"You held your own with Miles Thackery if I remember for someone who doesn't like weapons. You survived and I am glad that you did. Sometimes, I wonder if we will ever have a leader who truly cares about the people and not his own personal gain."

"I believe that day is coming even sooner than we think," the tall caballero assured her. _Perhaps, even sooner than we imagine…_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I will be gone for several days, Father," Diego stated as he packed his saddlebag, "I will make sure you get a fair price for your horses."

"I have every confidence in you, son. Have a safe journey. I will miss you." The old caballero waved goodbye as his son rode off. "Come, Felipe. We have work to do."

Diego set off quickly. It would be the perfect time to visit the governor's office while he was there…The sale of his father's prize stallion provided the perfect reason for his visit…He could inform the governor of the latest goings in the pueblo without arousing the _alcalde's_ suspicions.

ZZZ

"Your meals are wonderful as usual, Victoria," Alejandro smiled as he finished his meal, "I have had none finer…not even when I was in Madrid."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. I enjoy cooking for you. Where is Diego this evening? It seems strange not to see the two of you together."

"He is negotiating the sale of some of my horses. He did such a fine job the last time I decided to send him again. He is becoming quite a businessman. I will have no worries when the time comes for him to take over the hacienda."

"I hope that day will not come for a long time. You have a lot ahead of you."

"Thank you, my dear. I hope my days will be filled with love, laughter and the sight of grandchildren. It is past time that Diego provided me with them." _I sincerely hope that you will be the mother of those grandchildren,_ he added silently.

"I am sure that he will," Victoria blushed, "Let me take that for you. I have some flan and coffee if you would like…."

"That would be wonderful. I hope that you will grace this man's presence with your company."

"I would be delighted. I see where Diego gets his charming manners from…"

ZZZ

Diego deposited his horse at the livery and headed toward the inn. It had been a long ride but he had made good time. The accommodations at the inn were wonderful…the food delicious but not as delicious as Victoria's… _of course, he could be biased…_ In a few days, he would be in Monterrey to talk to the governor….It was crucial that he stay ahead of DeSoto before the man made his move…A desperate man was dangerous…He would say and do anything to prove his case no matter how circumstantial the evidence might be….There was a kernel of truth in what he said but Diego hoped that the authorities would discredit the _alcalde's_ accusations seeing him as the desperate man that he really was but one could never be too careful…Too much was on the line…

ZZZ

"Governor Ramirez, Thank you for allowing me to talk to you. I am Don Diego de la Vega from Los Angeles." The tall caballero bowed respectfully…

"It is a pleasure to meet you Senor. Your family's reputation precedes you. Your father, Don Alejandro de la Vega and I served in the military together before you were born. Come sit down. What brings you here, young man?"

"I would not have come here if it were not of the utmost importance…"

"I was under the impression that things were going well in Los Angeles. We have not received any correspondence from the citizens so I assumed that there was no cause for concern."

"My father and several of the leading citizens have written letters to the Emissary and to you as well…"

"I never received any letters…I was assured that everything was fine…by the previous _alcalde_..."

"Your Excellency…May I speak freely? Luis Ramon misused the trust of King Ferdinand…by imposing unfair taxes to line his own pockets… Ignacio DeSoto is no better…"

"Why was I not informed about this sooner? Why now? Is something else going on of which I am unaware? I sense that there is more going on….Is this a personal matter between you and the alcalde?"

"We were students at Madrid University. When Ignacio arrived, I hoped that he would empathize with the plight of the poor but regrettably he does not… He declared himself the only law in Los Angeles. Zorro is the only man who will stand against DeSoto."

"You sound as though you admire this…this Zorro...that you support his politics…"

"I admire his courage but I am a loyal to the King. Los Angeles is my home. It has great potential but it will never achieve it as long as men like Luis Ramon and Ignacio DeSoto are in authority. We need a compassionate alcalde who will support and listen to the needs of the people."

"You have your father's outspokenness but you are also your mother's son...You have her eyes and her temperament as well. I do not question your loyalty or your integrity. Emissary Montalvo is presenting his case to the King…"

"I suspect that you will be receiving a visit from the alcalde sometime in the near future…about the conditions in Los Angeles…He is obsessed with capturing Zorro and will destroy anyone who gets in his way."

"Has he threatened you, Don Diego or your family? I sense that there is more to this than you are letting on…"

"He accused us of being in league with Zorro. He has been asking questions trying to connect me with Zorro. I would not put it past him to accuse me of being Zorro himself…"

"Whatever evidence he has would be purely circumstantial and would not stand up in a court of law. Would DeSoto be so foolish as to accuse you without proper proof or documentation?"

"He has sworn to rid the pueblo of Zorro by any means necessary."

"Is there any truth to his claims? Are you in fact Zorro, Don Diego?"

"If I were Zorro, I would ask that you consider the circumstances. That Zorro has committed no crime except to defend the poor and the helpless. Whatever his fate is, it is ultimately in the hand of the King."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The tavern was crowded as Pilar and Victoria waited on the customers. Victoria's smile was particularly radiant as she spotted the de la Vegas and Felipe entering the tavern. Diego returned her smile as he went to his customary table. "Someone looks particularly happy this morning. Wouldn't you say so, Felipe," the old don teased as he witnessed the expression on his son's face.

"Si," Felipe signed. His surrogate father looked quite pleased with himself and so did the woman of his dreams...

"Good morning, gentlemen. Will you have your usual orders?"

"Yes, Victoria. You look very radiant today," the old don teased, "I suppose it has to do with the company that you are keeping."

"Father….Victoria always looks radiant."

"You are right, son. She certainly does."

"I will be right back with your orders…gentlemen."

"Everything seems to be going so well with the two of you. Do I hear wedding bells in the future? After all, it has been some time since the two of you started courting."

"Victoria is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. It should be so simple but it isn't. Besides, it only seems like yesterday since we began our courtship."

"Your mother and I had so little time together. If I could redeem the time, I would do things differently. Victoria is the right woman for you, son. Your relationship has a solid foundation. I believe that it can endure almost anything."

"I did not know that you were such a romantic, Father."

"I am a man who has loved and lost, son. I know real love when I see it. Don't wait too long, Diego. Who knows what the future holds?"

ZZZ

The _alcalde_ paced the floors of his office. He was increasingly frustrated by his attempts to uncover evidence that de la Vega was Zorro….The evidence pointed to one man and one man only as Zorro... _It had to be de la Vega...My suspicions must be correct..I can feel it in my bones_ … _I have let the cunning fox go free for far too long…It is time to take action before he slips through my fingers once again…_ "Sepulveda, assemble the soldiers at once."

"At once, _mi alcalde_." The soldier wondered privately what the man was up to.

ZZZ

Emissary Montalvo stepped off the gangplank eager glad to be back in California. The months away had seemed long but they were well worth it. He had presented the letters from other caballeros as well as the evidence given to him by the younger de la Vega to his majesty. The corruption in the small pueblo was a source of embarrassment to the King despite the fact that Los Angeles was a small seemingly insignificant outpost...Even more concerning was the lack of communication from his distant cousins, the de la Vegas...The Emissary with the blessing and approval of the King was instructed to deal with the situation as he saw fit...

ZZZ

"The Governor will see you now, Emissary."

"My friend…it is good to see you. How did your trip to Madrid go? Your audience with the King…Was it a success?"

"I presented the letters to him…the complaints from the people of Los Angeles…I have heard various reports about Don Ignacio de Soto…He is not to be trusted…The man is dangerous…He will step on anyone who gets in his way," Montalvo admitted, "He accused Diego de la Vega of being Zorro."

"I am acquainted with his father, Don Alejandro during my time in the military. He is an honorable man incapable of treason and if his son is anything like him then I am sure that is the case as well."

"I was impressed with Don Diego's courage, his passion and integrity. If the alcalde can threaten such a well-respected family, then what will stop him from further oppression? A threat to a member of the Royal family cannot go unanswered. We had better go to Los Angeles before something unforeseen happens."

ZZZ

 _Later that afternoon..._

Desoto walked into the tavern. As expected the de la Vegas were having a leisurely lunch at the tavern. DeSoto stood by their table with his sword drawn. The man was strangely calm despite what he was about to do...His inept sergeant was not there to appeal to his conscience if he had one. Nothing would prevent him from arresting the man who had been a perpetual thorn in his side..."Don Diego de la Vega, you are under arrest for crimes against the pueblo of Los Angeles."

"Alcalde, what is going on here, You cannot arrest Diego," Victoria interrupted as Diego stood slowly,"Diego…Zorro…That's impossible! You must be joking!"

"I am quite serious, Senorita Escalante. The man that you are courting is in fact the masked bandit Zorro."

"Diego is not capable of such deceit, alcalde. He is an honest, caring man," she defended. _Unlike you…_

"Isn't it curious that Zorro stepped aside and Diego conveniently stepped in? Senorita Escalante, your beloved masked man did not man object to this relationship…If the man loves you as he claimed …Why didn't he fight for you?"

"Zorro is a gentleman…He wants me to be happy. Did you expect him to challenge Diego to a duel, perhaps," she stated confidently, "Are you so desperate to capture Zorro that you would accuse Diego of being him?"

"Are you so blind that you cannot see the evidence that is right before your very eyes? Come now, Senorita Escalante…The masked terror appeared around the time Don Alejandro's precious son returned from Spain."

"That does not prove anything." The young woman was certain that her best friend could not be Zorro… "I cannot believe that even you would stoop so low, _Alcalde_."

"Diego appeared in this pueblo at the same time that Zorro did. He always rides out to defend the de la Vega family. Zorro and Diego have never been seen together….The similarities are too great."

"You have no evidence to prove that Diego is Zorro. He is the complete opposite of Zorro," Alejandro interrupted, "My son would not lie to me for years about who and what he really is..."

"Tell me this, Diego. Sir Edmund Kendall had a five thousand peso bounty on his head. Why would such a man under a royal death warrant seek the aid of a supposedly subpar student? Zorro's style suggests that he trained with a master…You sent your son to Spain for just that purpose, Don Alejandro. Didn't you?"

The old caballero held his tongue. _If I even admit that Diego studied with Edmund, then Desoto could use that to his advantage..._ "My son fights injustice with his words not a sword, _alcalde._ You are mistaken. My son is not Zorro."

"Spoken like a man who would go to any lengths to protect his son. Diego de la Vega is Zorro no matter what you or the beautiful senorita think."

"You cannot believe that I am Zorro, alcalde. Everyone in the pueblo knows that I don't even know how to handle a sword," Diego lied, "There is no possible way that I could be Zorro."

"Your disguise is excellent. Your acting skills do you credit, Don Diego. I have not forgotten that you were one of the best actors among _us_. For the ruse to be effective, those closest to Zorro would have to believe his disguise...inept, cowardly caballero by day….brave dashing hero by night…I will not be fooled this time...Sepulveda, take him away. If anyone tries to stop me, they will shot on sight…"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Diego sat in the jail cell watching the _alcalde_ and the self-satisfied expression on the man's face. He knew that the man was up to something and that he would go to any length to prove that he was Zorro. _The evidence he has is purely circumstantial…I wonder how he is going to prove his point…_

"The fox, safely trapped at last," Ignacio gloated, "You fooled us all for a long time, Diego. I am surprised that my predecessor did not see it but there is none as blind as one who will not see."

"You are delusional, Ignacio. I of all people could not be Zorro. You know that you don't have enough evidence to convict me. If you did, I would be dead by now."

"Enough of your tricks, Don Diego. You are Zorro. If you are not Zorro, then why hasn't he shown up to rescue you? Don't bother to answer that, Diego. You cannot be in two places at the same time."

The caballero laid down on the uncomfortable cot without a care in the world. He would not dignify the _alcalde's_ assertions with a response. DeSoto was dangerously close to the truth but he would not hear it from Diego's lips.

"You seem awfully calm for someone who is about to lose his life. You are either very brave or very foolish."

"There is nothing that I could say or do to convince you that I am not Zorro. It would be a waste of time," he stated, "If you had become the leader you should have been when you arrived in Los Angeles…governed the people wisely...there is nothing they would not have done for you. There would be no need for Zorro whoever he is…"

"You continue to deny that you are Zorro, Don Diego. I don't believe you...I have wasted enough time in this dusty little pueblo, far away from where the real power is…I intend to play this game until the end and I will win."

"Would you really have me executed with no fanfare…no public officials…Let the legend of Zorro and the man who captured him just fade into obscurity...Surely you would want the governor or at least the Emissary there to witness your triumph…" The caballero's voice trailed off as he let the _alcalde_ fill in the blanks. He knew that the man was enamored with the recognition surely to come his way with the capture of the masked man.

"You are clever like your namesake, the fox…This is a momentous occasion that I can use this to further my ambition to return to Madrid a hero. Of course, I would like for the Governor to be there…"

"A few more days will not matter one way or the other. I would not dream of depriving you of your moment of triumph."

"You can scheme all you like, Diego. You have bought yourself a little more time but in the end I will still win."

 _Don't be too cocky, Ignacio. I intend to win… A de la Vega never gives up…ever…_

ZZZ

"How could he arrest Diego, Don Alejandro? The _alcalde_ must be mad," Victoria remarked, "He is the least likely person to be Zorro."

The don listened to the senorita's remarks. It was not his place to tell the woman that she was mistaken. His son's acting skills were first rate he had to admit. No sane person would believe that mild-mannered, peace-loving Diego de la Vega could be Zorro. "He is desperate, Victoria. It is his word against my son's. If he executes an innocent man so be it...He wants to return to Madrid even if he has to use Diego to accomplish it. The jail is too heavily guarded. If I storm the jail, Diego could be hurt…even killed. I cannot risk that."

"We need do something… We cannot just let Diego rot in jail." Victoria was frustrated by Don Alejandro's seeming lack of action. His son could lose his life and he was going to stand by and do nothing… _How ironic,_ Victoria thought _, how often have I accused Diego of doing the same thing…_

"DeSoto has the hacienda surrounded. There is no other way out of here and no way to get word to the Emissary in Santa Paula. We need to buy time…. We won't lose him, Victoria. I will find a way…"

ZZZ

The pueblo was buzzing with activity. DeSoto climbed up the stairs and stood on the high platform. He had prepared a speech to commemorate this most momentous occasion. The preparations were in full swing. _When the Emissary witnesses this, surely this will be a feather in my cap…._

ZZZ

Mendoza picked at the meal set before him. The events of the past few days had caused him to lose his normally hearty appetite. He considered Don Diego a friend…If the truth be known, the tall caballero was his best friend…No one understood their unlikely friendship but they were friends just the same…He wished that there was something that he could do to help Don Diego but sadly there was nothing he could do…The alcalde was determined to believe that Diego was Zorro despite evidence to the contrary…All he had to do was to convince the Emissary of the caballero's guilt when he arrived in the pueblo….The portly sergeant hoped against hope that Diego would be freed…. _Please, do not let the alcalde win...If there is any justice in the world, his best friend would be a free man…_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The sunlight filtered in through the windows of the jail cell. Diego stretched his tired muscles unaccustomed to such sleeping accommodations. _Well, that is not exactly true,_ _the cot in the cave is just as hard. Have I really been in this jail cell for three days? His father and Victoria had been regular visitors to the jail, giving him encouragement and support._ The tall caballero was grateful that he had not involved his father and the woman he loved in his deception, otherwise, they would have been in the adjoining jail cell right along with him…Preparations were underway for the crowning achievement of his adversary's career… _It would be a very special occasion…._

ZZZ

"In a few more hours, we will finally be in Los Angeles," the Emissary stated, "I am eager to see if conditions are as young de la Vega said. If unrest and cruelty are the norm in Los Angeles."

"I am certain that what Don Diego says is true. I was impressed with his passion and his integrity. I believe him," the governor affirmed, "His father is a good man and loyal to the crown. This alcalde…this Ignacio DeSoto is another matter. He held the de la Vegas prisoners in their home, in order to capture the bandit Zorro. He would threaten anyone who stands in his way."

"He and young de la Vega were students at Madrid University. Don Diego had high expectations for DeSoto when he assumed the leadership of the pueblo. Regrettably he declared himself as the only law in Los Angeles."

"The alcalde is subject to the wishes of the King. To declare himself as the ultimate authority is tantamount to treason." The Emissary did not trust the man but he did trust de la Vega. He sensed that the young man was a man of integrity but he also sensed that there was more beneath the polished, refined exterior…

"That is what he has accused the masked bandit Zorro of….he defied the alcalde and became a wanted man."

"According to Don Diego, Zorro is loyal to the cause of justice. If Los Angeles had the right leader, then perhaps there would be no need for Zorro," Emissary Montalvo stated, "Everything rises and falls with leadership. If the caballeros and peons were treated justly and fairly, this Zorro would probably fade into obscurity."

"You make a good point, Rafael. I think that new leadership would be the answer to the problems that plague pueblo de Los Angeles. That matter will be dealt with once we observe conditions in the pueblo. If they are as I suspect, I think a change will definitely be in order."

ZZZ

"Son, are you alright. You seem relatively calm considering what is going on just outside. DeSoto is practically glowing with pride in his achievement. It is nauseating."

"He is a little too sure of himself. All these preparations…the fanfare is just what he wants…To be rid of Zorro is what he has worked so hard for all these years…I fear that he will not get what he is hoping for."

"I know that look, Diego. Do you know something that you are not telling me?"

"Not exactly, Father. I am hoping that the Emissary himself will come to witness this," he stated, "he assured me that he would visit Los Angeles to see conditions for himself."

"DeSoto does not know that you talked to the man…that the Emissary suspects that something is going on in Los Angeles."

"He does not know that I went to visit the Emissary in Santa Paula months ago. I am hoping that the Emissary will arrive in time."

"You trust the man that much, son. Your life is at stake," Alejandro surmised.

"The Emissary impressed me as a man of action and integrity. He honestly did not know what was going on in Los Angeles."

"You are putting your faith in someone that you barely know, Diego."

"I am putting my faith in the legal system. I am hoping against hope that justice will prevail, Father."

The old don shook his head. _I cannot blame my son_. _I taught him to respect the legal system and the government…to be loyal to his King and his country…I hope you are right, Diego._

"While I was in Monterrey, I also talked to the governor who by the way is an old friend of yours...Does the name Ramirez ring a bell, Father?"

"I did serve with a Jose Ramirez but that was years ago in Madrid. Do you mean to tell me that the governor is an old friend of mine, Diego? You are also hoping that our good name…our influence at court will help you out of this predicament."

"I hope that and the fact that Ignacio has no concrete evidence will turn the tide in my favor."

"It is a risky move, Son. I hope that it will pay off."

"From your mouth to God's ears, Father."

ZZZ

The carriage approached the outskirts of the pueblo amid the preparations for Zorro's execution. Emissary Montalvo and Governor Ramirez were pleasantly surprised by the quaint and seemingly peaceful pueblo. It was just as Diego had described it….Both men could see why he loved Los Angeles…

ZZZ

A confident Ignacio DeSoto hoped that either the Emissary or the governor or possibly both would show up for his little surprise - the arrest of the bandit known as Zorro. He was positive that Word was sure to have spread that the bandit had been captured. Since the masked man was well known in Spain, it would not too difficult to suppose that word had reached the neighboring pueblos from Santa Paula to Monterrey…The soldiers stood at attention as he explained what was expected of them…to be alert and in charge when their hoped for guests arrived…He turned as he spotted the approaching carriage…. _So word has spread beyond this pueblo._ _Someone important did come after all…_

Two gentlemen alighted from the carriage and were greeted by a smiling Ignacio DeSoto. The carriage was flanked by soldiers… "Welcome to our humble pueblo, I am Don Ignacio DeSoto, alcalde of Los Angeles," he stated as he respectfully greeted the two gentlemen, "At your service."

"I am Governor Ramirez, Senor. May I introduce you to Emissary Montalvo from Santa Paula?"

"It is a privilege to have you both here gentleman. Welcome to our pueblo…We were preparing for a grand celebration. I have a surprise for you both. You will be pleased to know that I have captured the bandit Zorro. Let me show you to the cell where I have Zorro the fox safely trapped…"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

DeSoto led the men to the jail. _They will be pleasantly surprised at what they find._ He thought of all the commendations that would come his way. _I will finally be able to leave this god forsaken pueblo..._ _all because of Don Diego and his inflated sense of justice._

"I must commend you, Alcalde if you indeed have captured this bandit," the governor stated.

The alcalde unlocked the door leading to the jail. He opened it wide, motioning for the dignitaries to step through it. "Here is Zorro the fox, better known as Diego de la Vega safely trapped."

The two men were shocked to see Diego de la Vega sitting comfortably in a jail. "Senor DeSoto, what is the meaning of this! This is the son of Don Alejandro de la Vega, a well-respected member of the community not some common brigand!" _The alcalde would to go to any lengths to capture Zorro or anyone else who stands in his way…_

"Are you aware of what you are saying? Zorro is a common outlaw. The de la Vegas are distant relatives of the King… Don Alejandro de la Vega and I served in the military together before this young man was even born. This must be a joke," Governor Ramirez interrupted, "I hope you have sufficient evidence to back up your accusations. Is this a personal matter between the two of you…an old grudge, perhaps?" The older man considered Diego's words… _I would not put it past him to accuse me of being Zorro himself…He has sworn to rid the pueblo of Zorro by any means necessary…_

"Your Excellency, I would not make such claims if I did not believe that they were true. The facts will bear themselves out. Zorro is a caballero. Only one man could be Zorro, Don Diego de la Vega. According to the records of the former alcalde, Zorro appeared after he returned from Madrid. Zorro is a master swordsman…. Only a master could have studied in Madrid and de la Vega was one of Sir Edmund Kendall's students… It only stands to reason."

"Sir Edmund has taught many caballero's sons the fine art of swordplay. That does not prove that Diego is Zorro. All you have provided me with is conjecture…nothing of substance," the governor stated.

"Zorro has always come to the de la Vega's rescue. There is a connection there. If Don Diego is not Zorro, then Zorro is a tool of the caballeros. No ordinary brigand would concern himself with matters of state."

"You are trying my patience, Senor Desoto. I want proof. Why did you not bring this matter to Emissary Montalvo?"

"The Emissary was not available your Excellency. Time was of the essence…If I had waited much longer, Zorro would slip through my fingers."

"So you took it upon yourself to arrest a distant relative of the King based on purely circumstantial evidence," Emissary Montalvo interrupted, "You risked your reputation…your very position without concrete proof to support your accusations. A man of your stature and experience should have not been so rash as to rush to judgement to convict an innocent man. I expected much more of you, Senor DeSoto."

"It sounds implausible but it is true. Zorro and Diego have never been seen together…They are physically the same."

"That may in fact be true but where is Zorro's sword…his horse…eyewitnesses to substantiate your claim," the governor interrupted once again, "I am not convinced that young de la Vega is Zorro but I am convinced of one thing…That this pueblo needs someone who will govern wisely…someone who governs with compassion and discretion...you unfortunately are not that man, Senor."

"This is your doing de la Vega," the alcalde said as he walked toward the cell, "Don't you see? This is a trick of the outlaw!"

"Your obsession with the bandit Zorro and your hatred for the de la Vega family put you in this position, Senor DeSoto. You have no proof to substantiate your claims," Montalvo interrupted, "Release this young man, at once!"

"You cannot do this…I am a representative of the King...I am the authority in this pueblo."

"And I have been entrusted to deal with this situation…A trust placed in me by his Majesty the King. Do I need to show you the order signed by the King himself? You have been stripped of your title and are to return to Spain on the next available ship," the Emissary stated as he motioned for the soldiers to arrest the former alcalde and remove Diego from the jail cell…

Diego stood back as the soldiers opened his jail cell. He breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind him. _It felt good to be free once again…._

"This is your doing, de la Vega," Ignacio fumed, "you are Zorro…I know that you are! Your disguise may have fooled them but you will never fool me!"

"Enough, Senor," the governor asserted, "I apologize for any inconvenience, Don Diego. You need never fear DeSoto or his claims again…"

"Gracias, Governor Ramirez…I am in your debt," the tall caballero stated sincerely, "Gracias, Emissary Montalvo, I owe you my life."

"You are a loyal subject of His Majesty…I could not allow a relative of the King albeit distant to suffer the fate Senor DeSoto had planned for you…Go in peace, young man."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Diego thanked the two dignitaries once again and allowed them to conduct the rest of their business. _I am free…_ The risk that he had taken had paid off thankfully and he would soon be rid of Ignacio DeSoto once and for all…The men did not believe the alcalde's claim and he was grateful for the foresight and wisdom of the two representatives of the King. If things had been different... if Desoto had the evidence…then undoubtedly he would have been successful. _Thank God, the alcalde had no proof despite his claim although true that I am Zorro. I must go find his father and tell him the good news and of course to share it with Victoria_. He was a truly blessed man and would never again take his freedom for granted. _It is time for me_ _to live the life that I was meant to live…_

ZZZ

"So, Rafael…Has the matter been resolved to your satisfaction," the governor enquired, "DeSoto was quite convinced that Don Diego was Zorro. Is there any truth to his claims, in your opinion?"

"I believe that there is more to Don Diego than meets the eye, Jose. The way you described his father…I think that the apple did not fall far from the tree. There is something about that young man but like Desoto I have no evidence to the contrary."

"You could not convict him without evidence. I know that you are a fair man."

"I am not foolish enough to risk all that I achieved based on circumstantial evidence…Whoever Zorro is…I believe that his fight was necessary," the Emissary responded, "With the right man in office, this masked bandit will not be needed."

"Do you have someone in mind, Rafael? Knowing you, I am sure that you have considered someone."

"Your friend, Don Alejandro de la Vega sounds like the ideal choice...He is a born leader, well respected in the community and has a military background. I can think of no one better, Jose."

"I agree. If Alejandro will accept, then Los Angeles will be all the better for it. What do you say that we bring up the matter with Alejandro?"

"Will he accept the position, my friend?" The Emissary believed that the man would be the leader that the pueblo sorely needed…

"I believe that he will…and if he does, Zorro will simply disappear into obscurity and perhaps, live a normal life."

"I will broach the subject with him tomorrow…The family needs time together to heal…after the ordeal that they have been through," the governor stated. "What say we have a look around this pueblo? And then a bite to eat at the tavern, my friend?"

ZZZ

Diego emerged from the back panel of the fireplace and stepped out into the library, glancing around to make sure nobody was watching him. He had spent several minutes talking to Felipe and filling him in on the latest events in the pueblo. He had put the young man's fears to rest and now looked forward to seeing his father and Victoria…The tall caballero strolled across the foyer just as Don Alejandro and Victoria came through the front door.

"Diego!" Alejandro took a couple more steps before doing a double take and spinning around to face his son. The surprised father hugged his son tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were in the alcalde's jail….What happened?"

"The Emissary and the governor released me," he smiled as Victoria hugged him once his father had released him, "Ignacio had no proof. In fact, he is sitting in the very jail cell he had envisioned for me…"

 _It could not have happened to a more deserving man_ , Don Alejandro thought.

" _Madre de Dios_! I was so worried…Thank God that you're alright…that you're safe and back where you belong," the taverness smiled through her happy tears…

"Are you sure that you are alright? Son…you should rest…You must be tired after your ordeal…"

"I am fine, Father but I will get some rest," he smiled as he assumed his usual persona. _Just to make you happy_.

"Consuela will draw you a bath and I will ask Maria to prepare a special dinner for you…It is good to have you home, Diego."

"It is good to be home," he embraced his father and headed to his room for some much needed rest, "I will see you at dinner, Victoria…Father."

ZZZ

"That was a wonderful dinner, Don Alejandro," Victoria had enjoyed the company of the de la Vega men. Diego was not Zorro but he was charming, witty and intelligent. She was impressed by his gentlemanly ways and calm demeanor…

"Gracias, Victoria. I will send your compliments to Maria," he said as he slanted a glance at his tall son, "It was been a delightful evening. I have a few matters to attend to in my study. Good night, Victoria…Diego."

A few minutes later, Felipe excused himself as well. Diego smiled at their obvious desire to give him some time alone with the woman he secretly loved. "My father is not too subtle. Is he? My father is such a traditionalist that I am surprised that he is giving us some alone time. Would my lady care for a walk through the garden?"

"That would be wonderful." Victoria threaded her arm through his as they walked toward the garden. "It is a beautiful night. I am so glad that you are home, Diego. The people in the pueblo respect you….not just for your name but for the person that you are. You may not carry a sword but you are important to this pueblo."

"Even though I am not brave or dashing like Zorro?"

"I admired his courage…his passion for justice but I never knew the little things that made him so unique. We never had the time to get to know each other…the danger made our relationship exciting but I need so much more than that."

"And you will have more than that, Victoria. I want to share my hopes and dreams with you…Zafira was the first woman that I was engaged to but she is not the first woman that I loved," the tall caballero bestowed a tender kiss on her lips, "that honor belongs to you and only you."

Don Alejandro quietly closed the curtains not wanting to intrude on the couple's privacy. _Well done, my boy…_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Governor Ramirez and Emissary Montalvo walked down the steps as the breakfast crowd began to filter in. The proprietor greeted them with a warm smile and bid them to sit at her best table. "Welcome to Tavern Victoria. I am Victoria Escalante. What can I get for you gentleman?"

"Gracias, I remember you from your visit to Santa Paula with Don Diego. May I present Governor Ramirez?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Governor. The special for today is _huevos rancheros, café con leche,_ and _torrijas._ "

"Gracias, Senorita. We will wait for a few more minutes before we order. Don Alejandro is a good friend of mine and I hope that he will join us when he arrives."

"The de la Vegas usually come in for breakfast. In fact, they should be here in a few minutes. Don Alejandro has been a second father to me, Governor."

"The de la Vega name is well-respected not only here but in Madrid as well. Alejandro is a fine man...a little hot tempered at times but I can not think of anyone that I esteem more than Don Alejandro de la Vega.. "

"I know no finer men than Don Alejandro and Don Diego. I do not know where I would be if not for the de la Vegas and their support. I will get you some fresh _café con leche_ and some _torrijas_ , while you wait, gentlemen," she smiled.

ZZZ

A few minutes later, Victoria greeted the de la Vegas and led them to the table frequented by the Emissary and the Governor. "Senor de la Vega, it is an honor to finally meet you. I have heard much about you."

"Emissary Montalvo, thank you for what you did for my son. Diego spoke highly of you," the caballero stated respectfully, "Governor Ramirez, it is good to see you again after all this time. I want to thank you and the Emissary for all you did for my son."

"It is good to see you Alejandro, after all these years. I may be the governor but I am still Jose Ramirez underneath all the titles, my friend," he smiled, "your son seems to be a good man much like his father."

"Gracias, Jose. That is high praise indeed. Diego is very special to me," the old caballero slanted a glance at his tall son. _Thank God…I still have my son…_

"Please have a seat. We would be glad to have you both join us."

"Gracias, we would be delighted. There is much to be grateful for…My son is free…the _alcalde_ is in jail, maybe this pueblo will finally get the leader it needs."

"We both believe that new leadership is in order. My friend, I know that you would be the man for the job," Jose stopped to gauge his friend's reaction, "you have led the pueblo before…I think that there is no better person to become _alcalde_ of Los Angeles."

"I don't know what to say, Jose…Surely, you want someone who is younger…"

"We want someone who has the best interests of this pueblo at heart…Someone who cares about the people…who wants to see Los Angeles assume its rightful place in this territory," the Emissary interrupted, "you have experience and integrity….All the things that Los Angeles needs right now."

"And what about Zorro? Will I be charged with capturing him if I accept the position?"

"Zorro would not exist if Los Angeles has the right leader. He would no longer be necessary," the governor slanted a glance at Diego, "you really respect this so-called bandit. Don't you Don Alejandro?"

"The man saved my life and that of Senorita Escalante…He has done countless things for this pueblo….sacrificing his time and energy to protect the citizens of Los Angeles. Yes, I do respect him and what he stands for. Whoever that young man is…he deserves to live without a bounty on his head."

"You haven't said much, Diego," the Emissary noted. The young man was far more outspoken in Santa Paula…unafraid to voice his opinion. He seemed more reserved…not quite as animated as he was when he had met him months ago…. _It was almost as if he were two different men._

"I agree with my father, Emissary Montalvo. Zorro has fought long and hard for the people of Los Angeles. He deserves his freedom…If it were not for men like Luis Ramon and Ignacio DeSoto, then the pueblo would not have needed his services. With a man like my father at the helm, I am sure that the need for Zorro will fade away along with the legend. Legends don't get to live peaceful lives, marry or have children. The man behind the mask will get that opportunity if he is allowed to…without the threat of retribution…removing the bounty will ensure that."

The older man looked at the young caballero. He had gotten a brief glimpse of the man he had met in Santa Paula…the fire…the passion…the conviction that shone in his eyes… _Could Ignacio DeSoto have been right? There is more to Don Diego than meets the eye. You are a contradiction, Diego de Vega…Are you the man who is supposedly inept with the sword or are you really the clever fox in disguise?_

 _I wonder what is going through the Emissary's mind. Does he suspect something? Does he believe that there is some truth to Ignacio's suspicions?_ A weaker man would have been intimidated by the self-examination the Emissary was giving him. _I will remain calm…there is nothing to fear…_

"Here you are gentlemen…I hope that you will enjoy your meal," Victoria stated as she served her patrons, "If you need anything else, Pilar will be glad to assist you."

"Gracias, Victoria. Everything looks delicious," Diego responded graciously.

"Thank you, Victoria," the old caballero stated as well. The men ate in companionable silence for several minutes before the governor resumed their conversation…

"Will you accept the position, Alejandro? Be the leader that Los Angeles needs…If you accept, then I will lift the bounty on Zorro's head, he will never fear reprisal from my office or the Emissary's rest assured," the governor stated.

"You drive a hard bargain, Jose but yes, I will accept the position. This is my home…I would like nothing better than to see Los Angeles flourish…I am honored by your confidence in me."

"I know you will do a fine job. You are exactly what Los Angeles needs, Alejandro."

"I cannot think of a better leader...This calls for a celebration, Father," Diego smiled.

"Indeed it does, my son." The caballero was happy with the way that things had turned out, "We would be delighted if you would join us for dinner tomorrow evening as our way of saying thank you. It will be a small gathering of family and friends. We have an excellent cook…I would be most happy to welcome you to my hacienda."

"I would be delighted, Alejandro," the governor lifted his cup to toast his old friend, "To old friends….and a bright future for the pueblo de Los Angeles."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"A wonderful night. Isn't it Diego," Victoria glanced at the tall caballero, "Your father is going to be the new alcalde…you are a free man and all is right with the world."

"Nothing could be better than to have you dance with me, Senorita Escalante. May I have this dance, Victoria?"

"You certainly may, Senor de la Vega." The petite senorita threaded her arm through his as they walked toward the dance floor. The hacienda was beautifully decorated and filled with caballeros and peons alike who wanted to celebrate Diego's release from jail and Don Alejandro's appointment as _alcalde_ of Los Angeles. "It has been an evening to remember. You must be so proud of your father. He is just what the pueblo needs."

"I cannot agree with you more, Victoria. With my father as _alcalde_ , Zorro will not be needed."

"Whoever he is, I am sure that he will appreciate his freedom…I hope that he will be very happy with the life he chooses for himself."

"If Zorro were free and revealed his identity to you, what would you do, Victoria?"

"I don't know, Diego. My life has changed since then…I loved him…the dashing, mysterious man who appeared out of nowhere to fight for those who had no voice…but he was just a shadow…I never knew him as who he really was."

"He could just be an ordinary man…one who wanted to fight for justice in whatever way he could…"

"What he has done for this pueblo is extraordinary…his deeds speak for themselves…I admire what he has done but I wonder how it feels to fight for something and never be acknowledged for it…his family…his friends…they may never know the man behind the mask."

"Don Diego, would you mind if I dance with your lovely partner," Emissary Montalvo requested.

The tall caballero bowed as he handed her to the man who had saved his life. "I will be back shortly, Victoria…Emissary."

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Senorita Escalante."

"Gracias, Emissary," she smiled once more.

"Don Diego is a very fortunate man to have such a beautiful lady to grace his side…He is a fine young man. His spirit…his passion for justice are truly admirable. I believe that one day he will make a great mark on this pueblo."

"He already has…he runs the local newspaper…helps educate the poor children at the mission…Diego is a man of many talents…Once, I did not think too highly of the things that he has done for the pueblo but I realize now how much he means to Los Angeles. In his own way, he is just as much a hero as Zorro."

"You certainly have decided opinions for one so young," he smiled. _I am sure that this one will keep young de la Vega on his toes but I am certain that he is up to the challenge…_

"My father and brothers left the pueblo when I was fourteen. I had to grow up quickly, Senor. At fifteen, I was running the tavern. Being an independent woman has not been easy."

"I would suspect as much, Senorita…Most women your age are already married with families of their own."

'Owning a tavern has some advantages…I own property…I don't have to depend on a man to take care of me but I long for a family of my own someday. Most men do not like a woman who had her own mind but Diego is special. He likes me for who I am," she smiled, "I could not ask for anything more."

"You are a breath of fresh air, Senorita Escalante. Here comes your young man. It was a pleasure to be in the company of such a charming lady, he said as he bowed slightly, "If you will excuse me, I have a few matters to discuss with Alejandro."

ZZZ

"Your son is a fortunate man, Alejandro. He seems to have chosen a spirited, intelligent woman," the governor stated as he watched the couple dancing, "Hopefully, I will be invited to the wedding in several months' time."

"From your mouth to God's ears, Jose. I have waited for my son to marry for a long time…I believe that Victoria is the perfect woman for him…She reminds me of my dear Elena…she has the same spirit…the same fire…I think that Diego needs that."

"I think that your son and the senorita are well matched. Don't be deceived, Alejandro…beneath that calm exterior is the infamous de la Vega temper. You forget how well I know you old friend…I believe that young Diego is more like you than either one of us ever imagined."

"Why do you say that, Jose?" _I wonder if Jose knows or at least suspects that there is more to my son than meets the eye…_

"When I first met your son, he impressed me with his outspokenness…his passion to see justice in Los Angeles. I remember a certain young man who was exactly the same way in Madrid…a man who was willing to stand up for what he believed," the governor surmised, "What better way to fight injustice than to assume a disguise of some sort…to make people believe that you are something you are not? There is no need to deny it, Alejandro…DeSoto was right for once…Your son is Zorro."

Alejandro was at a loss for words…Jose had always been an intelligent man… _I cannot lie to him_. The older man met his friend's gaze directly…

"I thought so…Do not worry, old friend. The secret is safe with me. I have no intention of revealing it to anyone. In fact, I believe that Rafael has come to the same conclusion. I cannot fault your son for what he has done…The situation here was intolerable…He did what he did to protect his father and the woman he loves. He fought for this pueblo in the only way that he could. Diego is a free man and he nor his alter ego will ever be forced to take up a sword to fight injustice. The King has granted Zorro a full pardon, Alejandro."

"Gracias, Jose…from myself and my son. Diego means more to me than words can express. Thank you from the bottom of my heart," the old don smiled.

"I know that you will govern this pueblo wisely, Alejandro."

"You can be assured of that, old friend. I will not let you down."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Diego walked through the de la Vega gardens deep in thought. For some reason, he felt quite restless. Everything was going well but it was a little too perfect. First and foremost, he was free, he had a woman who was finally beginning to love him for he truly was but something was missing…

"It is a beautiful night. Is it not Don Diego?"

The tall caballero turned as he saw the governor standing by the wall. "Governor Ramirez, I did not see you standing there."

"I did not want to disturb your solitude. You have a wonderful garden here. I can see your mother's gentle touch here as well as in the hacienda. She was a beautiful woman. Her presence is deeply missed."

"Sometimes, I come out here just to feel her presence. Not a day goes by that I don't remember her sitting out here or tending the roses. It was one of her favorite places…"

"Elena was full of the joy of living. You have her eyes and I suspect her love for books and the arts."

"Mother taught me to appreciate the finer things in life but never to think that I was above anyone else because I was the son of a caballero. With great wealth comes great responsibility, Governor."

"Please call me Don Jose, young man. It has not been easy for you living in your father's shadow…Your father is a proud man with high expectations for his only son but you have exceeded them. To fight for justice in your own way…to suffer the indignity of being thought of as a coward is the mark of a man," he continued, "I know that you are Zorro, young man. It is as plain as the nose on your face."

Diego knew that it would fruitless to deny Don Jose's conclusions. The man was clearly no one's fool. He was an intelligent, thoughtful man as well as a good judge of character. "What you say is true, Don Jose. I am Zorro…I have been from the very beginning."

"Your father did not betray your secret. I figured it out on my own. The fact that Zorro is a master swordsman was the first clue and the fact that that the beautiful young woman you are courting is Zorro's former flame. What man would be impudent enough to court a woman known to be enamored with a certain outlaw?"

"Why didn't you arrest me when DeSoto made those accusations against me?"

"Your father is an excellent man…No son of Alejandro de la Vega would be involved in anything dishonorable. Ignacio DeSoto would do anything to further his own political ambitions…The citizens of Los Angeles meant nothing to him…You love this land…your family has a vested interest in it. I suspect that is why you became Zorro in the first place."

"I could not idly stand by and watch my family and friends being unfairly treated by those who were supposed to rule fairly. I was cocky…I never thought that I would have to be Zorro for so long."

"Guarding this pueblo…protecting its citizens will be the responsibility of the government from now on…I assure you, Diego. You can marry and give your father those grandchildren that he has wanted for so long," Don Jose teased.

"You really do know my father quite well, Don Jose. I will do everything within my power to make sure that happens."

ZZZ

"Good night, Victoria," Diego said as he escorted her to the inside of the tavern, "I don't think that I have ever enjoyed an evening more. Of course, perhaps it is because of the company that I am keeping…"

"You flatter me, Senor de la Vega," she returned, "but I suppose it is true." He seemed so relaxed…so content with his life…almost as if a mask had been removed somehow…as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders…

"DeSoto's tenure as _alcalde_ will soon be coming to an end…My father will govern wisely and well…I am courting a beautiful, exciting woman who I hope will one day become my wife…It is almost too good to be true."

"I suppose Zorro must be a happy man right about now. I wonder if we will ever know who he is," she wondered aloud, "If he will ever get the credit he deserves for all he has done for Los Angeles."

"Knowing that Los Angeles finally has the leader it deserves is enough. To have his identity revealed publicly could be dangerous even if he receives a pardon, there could be people who would want revenge on him and indirectly…those he loves. Why this sudden curiosity?"

"I am not curious….well, not more than any other woman in this pueblo," she remarked as Diego arched his eyebrow slightly, "Don't you wonder who he is and why he took up his cause, Diego? Doesn't the scientist in you want to discover who he is?"

"That would seem to be the mystery. The deeds of the man speak for themselves. I have no wish to uncover his identity…to put him in harm's way of those who want revenge. I want you to forget Juan Ortiz...forget Zorro…forget every other man that you've known except me, Victoria," the tall caballero bent to kiss Victoria gently at first but then with increasing passion.

The senorita responded willingly to Diego's kisses. She was dazed as she felt him release her gently before he kissed her hand.

"Until tomorrow then. Goodnight, Victoria. Sweet dreams."

 _Oh my…_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"On behalf of myself, Emissary Montalvo and King Ferdinand of Spain, it is my honor and my privilege to present this pardon to you, Senor Zorro. You are a free man," Governor Ramirez could clearly see the mannerisms which belonged to the masked man and young de la Vega. A company of soldiers had already departed with Ignacio DeSoto securely transported end in the prison wagon. Los Angeles was finally rid of its corrupt government.

"Gracias, you have made it possible for me to live as a free man," Zorro shook the governor's hand firmly. The crowd cheered as they witnessed an event that seemed long in coming. "I would like to live a normal life as one of you. I love Los Angeles and will be glad to make it my home."

Don Alejandro watched proudly as his son received his long overdue pardon… _My son is truly a brave man worthy of the de la Vega name. I could not ask for a finer son…_

Victoria smiled as she watched the hero receive the pardon that he so rightfully deserved... She watched as Don Alejandro, the governor and the Emissary congratulated the masked man… _It is about time..._

"Now, Don Alejandro de la Vega. Would you step forward please," the Emissary requested, "We now leave this pueblo in the capable hands of Don Alejandro de la Vega, your new _alcalde_. Los Angeles could not have a better leader." The crowd erupted in cheers at the proclamation…At last, they were free….

ZZZ

"I suppose this is a happy day for you, Victoria," Zafira's voice interrupted Victoria's thoughts.

 _I thought that you might have been gone for good. I should have known you could not stay away for too long_. _Leaving when Diego was jailed….I thought that she had more courage than that, she thought._ "Senora Correna, what brings you back to Los Angeles? A certain tall, dark-haired caballero, perhaps?"

"I wanted to witness the great event…the pardon of Zorro and the dawn of a new day for Los Angeles. The cause for freedom has always been important to me," she replied.

 _And so has Don Diego de la Vega,_ Victoria thought.

"I once asked you what you would do if Zorro were free… Isn't there some part of you that wants to know who Zorro is? Some tiny part of you that wants to know…that is dying of curiosity to unlock the mystery of who he really is?"

"Why is it so important to you, Zafira? Are you trying to cause trouble between me and Diego?"

"The man that you really once loved is free. Now would be the perfect time for Zorro to tell you who he really is…then the two of you could be together. You once said that legends don't get to marry…that they don't get to have children…the man behind the mask is free to marry you…if you were willing to marry him…. Your dreams could finally come true."

"I am not like you, Zafira. I will not abandon Diego to have a life with Zorro…Do you honestly think that I would give up all my hopes of a future with a man who truly loves me and that I love for a dream…I do not think that it is any of your business," the taverness said as she started to walk away.

 _Methinks the lady doth protest too much,_ Zafira thought to herself. "You had better be sure that Diego is not some substitute for Zorro…You are not the only woman who would be glad to have him and not just for his money."

ZZZ

"Congratulations, Senor Zorro. Once again. Thank you for saving my life," Zafira walked up to Diego and kissed him warmly on the cheek, "I am so glad that everything has turned out so well for you."

"What are you doing here, Senorita Havente? I thought that you were out of the area."

"I needed some time to think…to reflect but I could not miss seeing your moment of triumph, Senor. I am so happy for you…Sir Edmund would be so proud of you…You stood up for what you believed in and now to the victor goes the spoils…Now that you are a free man nothing is stopping you from achieving your heart's desire."

"It will be soon I hope, Senorita. We have waited long enough."

"So you plan on telling her the truth about who you really are…You no longer have to carry this secret… hide who you really are," she placed a hand on Diego's arm.

"My father knows…the Emissary and the governor know…everyone knows except…"

"Victoria…She still does not know," Zafira surmised, "Are you sure that she will accept you once she discovers the truth? You are not so sure…Are you?" The young woman saw a trace of uncertainty in his eyes before he quickly masked it….

The tall caballero thought about Zafira's words… _She doesn't know the real you… Are you certain that she can love all of you…. is she only in love with your alter ego?_

"You are an honorable man. I know that it has been hard to keep this from the woman that you love," she touched his arm sympathetically, "The past can come back to haunt us…I know that better than anyone."

ZZZ

Victoria turned as she saw the couple interacting with one another… _I wonder what that is all about…_ She had not had the chance to congratulate the masked man on his pardon…he had been surrounded by nearly everyone in the pueblo…

"There you are, Victoria," Don Alejandro interrupted, "Is there something wrong? You look upset."

"Senora Correna is back in Los Angeles. For good, it seems." _Back to make trouble._

"You don't look too pleased, Victoria. The woman is no threat to you. Diego is no longer interested in her. He loves you."

"It is not Diego that I am worried about. I trust him but Zafira is another matter…She can't have Diego but now she had set her sights on Zorro instead."

"I don't think he is interested in her…not after being in love with you for years," the old don commented, "She is merely grateful to the man for saving her life." _…_

"First, Diego. Now Zorro. We seem to have similar taste in men even though Diego and Zorro are as different as night and day, Don Alejandro."

 _Don't be so certain of that Victoria,_ he thought. _You are attracted to the same man not two different men…. You just don't know it yet…. Son, you need to tell Victoria before something unforeseen happens…She will figure it out sooner or later._


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Victoria thrust the plates into the warm, soapy water. She had swept the floors, mopped them and even cleaned up the tables and it had done little to lessen the anger that she felt. Seeing Zorro talking to Zafira of all people upset her even though she was no longer romantically involved with the man she still considered him as a dear friend. The very thought of him involved with someone like Zafira upset her somehow. _He could do so much better than that woman_. _What do men see in that woman?_

"Is something wrong, Victoria," Diego said as he quietly approached the senorita.

"Diego…You scared me!" The taverness jumped slightly as the tall caballero stood behind her. "You move very quietly for such a tall man."

"I knocked several times but you didn't hear me."

"I was just thinking…Today has been such an unforgettable day….Your father will make a wonderful alcalde, Diego and Zorro is finally free."

"Why are you upset, Victoria? That is cause for celebration. You did remember that we had plans this evening…to celebrate my father being appointed as the new alcalde…." _And to celebrate my freedom,_ he added silently.

"I should be happy but I am worried about Zorro. He is finally free but…but..."

"The bounty is no longer on his head. He can go on with his life….marry and have children….That is what he has always wanted."

"I am happy for him but it is his possible choice of wife that has me concerned, Diego."

The tall man's eyebrow lifted slightly at Victoria's remarks. "Why should you be concerned about that…Zorro is a grown man perfectly capable of taking care of himself…He has been in love with you for all these years. Why would you think he is interested in someone else?"

"I saw him talking to Zafira Correna today. They seemed awfully friendly. She could not have you so now she is after Zorro."

"It is all perfectly innocent, Victoria, after all, the man did save her life. Can we talk about this later? Father is waiting for us and you know how time conscious he is," he said as he attempted to change the subject…The less said the better…"Besides, you are worrying for nothing…"

"You are right, Diego. It is probably nothing. Give me a few minutes to change and I will be ready."

"Take your time, Victoria. I can finish cleaning up down here."

"Diego de la Vega, washing dishes…what would people say," she teased.

"You'd be surprised at the things I can do…" Diego pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek as Victoria went upstairs to change. _No idea at all…_

ZZZ

"Senorita Victoria," Zafira opened the kitchen curtains surprised to see her former fiancée instead of the innkeeper. "Good evening, Diego. I was looking for Victoria…Up to your old habits, I see. Still handy around the kitchen, I see."

"Some things never change, Zafira. Victoria just went upstairs to change. Maybe I can help you."

"I just wanted some of her wonderful lemonade. I see the pitcher over there. Don't trouble yourself. I can get it myself. Still as handsome as ever with or without the mask, Diego. I prefer you without it," the woman sipped her lemonade thoughtfully as she looked at the tall handsome caballero, "It hides your beautiful blue eyes."

Diego shifted under her perusal. His former fiancée had not changed much. She was very direct and to the point much like the woman he now loved, "That part of my life is over. I can be myself…I don't have to hide behind a mask anymore."

"You are still hiding, my love. You hide behind the mask of scientific, book loving Diego just as you hid behind the mask of Zorro. I know the real you….the passionate man who loves the sword just as much as he loves science and experiments…who loves to ride horses and write poetry. No one knows you as well as I do."

"My father has accepted the truth and so will Victoria…she loves me…Nothing you can say or do will convince me otherwise," he sighed.

The young woman brushed the dark lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead gently, "You are a special man, Diego de la Vega…courageous, exciting and very attractive. I still love you, Diego."

"Zafira…It is over between us…how many times do I have to tell you," he sighed once more.

"You still find me attractive, Diego. Your eyes don't lie," the young woman brushed his lips slightly with her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _He has feelings for me,_ she thought as the young don responded to her kiss. _All is not lost…._

"This is wrong, Zafira," the caballero extracted himself from her kiss, "I am in love with Victoria Escalante."

"But you are still attracted to me…Don't fight it, Diego. We could be so good together. We could have the life that we planned while we were in Spain. Give us a chance…"

"That can never be…I felt something when we kissed but we cannot go back…I don't want to go back…"

"Even though you enjoyed the kiss…even though you don't know how Victoria will respond when she finds out that Zorro has been hiding from her in plain sight…that he is none other than her best friend. A man that she loves and trusts. Tell me Diego…how you will feel when you find out that she loves Zorro more than she loves you."

"Yes, Senor de la Vega…How will you feel?"

The couple turned to see Victoria at the back stairwell. They had been so involved in their own little drama that they had failed to hear her coming down the steps. Diego took a step forward but stopped at the stricken look on her face. Of all the ways, he expected Victoria to find out he had never expected this… _Why didn't I tell her when I had the chance?_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Diego and Zafira turned to see Victoria at the back stairwell so involved in their own little drama that they had failed to hear her coming down the steps. The tall caballero took a step forward but stopped at the stricken look on Victoria's face. _Of all the ways, he expected Victoria to find out he had never expected this…_

"Yes, Senor de la Vega or shall I call you Zorro? Don't bother to deny it, Diego. The _alcalde_ was right for once. Wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was. I am Zorro…I have been Zorro ever since I came back from Spain."

 _Zorro is a grown man perfectly capable of taking care of himself…He has been in love with you for all these years. Why would you think he is interested in someone else?_

"No wonder, you knew so much about how Zorro would feel…" Victoria remembered her words…words unwittingly said but now so alarmingly true… _Diego is a man of many talents… In his own way, he is just as much a hero as Zorro…_

"Let me explain, Victoria. Give me a chance…"

"To what…to tell more lies…ease your guilty conscience. You have been lying to me for years, Diego de la Vega and I was too blind to see the truth that was right in front of me… I believed in you…Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you, Victoria. How could I tell you? You loved Zorro not Diego…You only looked on me as a brother not as someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with."

"So that excuses you from being honest with me… The irony is that I was attracted to you when you came back from Spain…I wanted to get to know you again but you hid yourself from me and everyone that you supposedly care about by pretending to be less than what you are," she said tearfully, "why couldn't you trust me?"

"Trust had nothing to do with it, Victoria. Nothing is more important to me than keeping you safe."

"You wanted to protect me but at what cost? The honorable Diego de la Vega…a liar…too much of a coward to court me openly and honestly…hiding behind the mask of an outlaw…"

"You are not being fair, Victoria," a previously silent Zafira interrupted, "Diego had his reasons for keeping this from you."

"That explains why you and Zorro seemed so familiar with each other in the plaza. You knew he was Zorro from the moment you laid eyes on him in his costume, Zafira."

"It wasn't hard to put two and two together… Diego was Sir Edmund's best student…I recognized the swordplay, the quick movements, when he disarmed DeSoto…even the sword he won from Sir Edmund."

 _I'm glad you put my sword to good use._

 _Yes, I found my calling._

 _You have unique gifts, Diego. Never hesitate to use them in the cause of justice._

 _I owe so much to you._

 _Nonsense. Now go out there and fight the good fight._

Diego brushed away the single tear that fell down his cheek. Thinking about Sir Edmund's death was still painful after all this time…At least, he had known the truth before he died…Zafira moved to lay a sympathetic hand on the tall caballero's arm….

The simple touch did not go unnoticed by the tavern owner. _She still loves him and is willing to use any means to get him back_ , Victoria thought. "I feel like such a fool…I should have known even then. You were so different that night at the church. It all makes sense now…"

 _Where is the Englishman?_

 _Sir Edmund is with God._

 _Get the body. The bounty is mine!_

 _Mine!_

 _Any reward belongs to the man who shot Sir Kendall. Who will claim it?_

"You saw what I wanted you to see, Victoria…I never wanted you to be hurt…"

"Did you think that I wouldn't be hurt? Or feel betrayed? You allowed me to fall in love with someone who did not exist…You lied to me…over and over again…Not just in your words but in your actions…every time you treated me like a little sister…every time you allowed others to make fun of you…every time you pretended to be useless when it came to swordplay…You denied who you are and what you believe in."

"Do you think that this has been easy for me…to deny who I am and what I am…to see the look of disappointment on not only your face but my father's…to pretend to have no skills with a sword…or horsemanship…to look like a fool in front of the entire pueblo…"

"The famous de la Vega pride on display…You are so much like your father, Diego….so much like the man who left for Spain years ago….Don Alejandro may not have understood you but he loves you…the mask protected you and your identity but it also kept others at a distance…You never gave me the chance to know the real Diego…Only a façade….a shell of the real man underneath the mask…No matter what may have happened…we were always honest with each other. When honesty and trust are lost, what is left,Diego?"

"Love, Victoria. That is what is left…I love you and you love me. We can start over…Please give me another chance," the tall caballero's blue eyes were filled with remorse as well as regret, "what we have is too special to throw away…"

"You threw it away when you lied to me, Diego. The man I thought I knew would been honest with me…I don't know if I can ever trust you again. Who knows what other secrets you are keeping from me," she sighed, "I am tired…I don't want to talk about this anymore. Please give your father my regrets. I need to be alone….Good night, Diego…"

"Victoria….Victoria…wait," he pleaded as he watched her slowly ascend the staircase.

"Let her go, Diego….There is nothing you can do tonight," Zafira said softly as she witnessed the pain in her former fiancée's eyes, "She needs time…"

"Time is something that I may not have, Zafira. I have lost her and it is all my fault…"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Diego walked slowly through the door of the hacienda. An evening filled with so much promise had turned into a total disaster. All the progress he had made with Victoria was destroyed by the lack of trust he displayed in her and their promising relationship… _If only I had told her the truth…if only I had overcome my fears…my need for control…my desire to protect her and those I love…all because of some misplaced sense of honor and justice….Now I have to face the consequences…._

"There you are, son _._ What was keeping you for so long?" The old don looked at his son…Something was not quite right… "Where is Victoria? I thought that she was coming to dinner this evening."

The tall caballero met his father's eyes sadly. "Victoria is not coming to dinner tonight or any other night in the near future, Father," he sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"She's not ill…Is she? You two haven't had some sort of misunderstanding. Have you?"

"She knows the truth. She found out that I am Zorro…"

"How did she find out, son?" Alejandro looked at his son compassionately. _I was afraid that she would find out…_

"She overheard me talking to Zafira…I never meant for her to find out that way…She will never forgive me for lying to her…" _You threw it away when you lied to me, Diego. The man I thought I knew would been honest with me…_

The old caballero embraced Diego tightly. He could see the pain written all over his son's face and could only imagine how Victoria was feeling as well."She is in shock, Diego and justifiably angry but she loves you…I know that she does…you must believe that…"

"You didn't see her face, Father or hear the sound of her voice…I betrayed her trust in me…I should have told her the truth but I was afraid that she would reject me…that she could not love the man behind the mask and evidently, I was right."

"Look at it from her point of view, Diego. She trusted you…to find out that you have been keeping a secret from her...that you are the man that she has loved all along came as an unexpected surprise. She is hurting now. You need to understand that."

"I never wanted to hurt Victoria, Father. I wanted to tell her when the time was right," the tall caballero ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"Your heart was in the right place. Your intentions may have been good but all Victoria can see is her own hurt and sense of betrayal," the concerned father continued, "the pain is making her lash out at you…I know that this has not been easy for you either…Not being able to be yourself openly and honestly…hiding your love under the guise of friendship. Victoria is too hurt to see that right now. She needs time to come to terms with this. Be patient with her, son.

"The de la Vegas are not exactly known for their patience," he sighed. _How ironic, Don Alejandro de la Vega encouraging me to be patient…_

"I know that, unfortunately but in this case, you will have to be. Victoria is worth it. She is your match, Diego. You and Victoria are meant to be together. You will weather this storm….and come out even stronger. You must have faith."

"I want to, Father but I am afraid that I have already lost her."

"Have you so little faith in Victoria's love for you? If she cannot forgive you…accept you for the man that you are then she is not the woman that I helped raise…I believe that all will turn out well," he said as he hugged his son once more, "I love you, Diego and so does Victoria. Never forget that."

ZZZ

Victoria sat looking out the window. The pueblo was at peace but not the owner of the tavern. _I love you and you love me. We can start over…Please give me another chance…_ _You are not being fair, Victoria…_ _Diego had his reasons for keeping this from you...What possible justification can he have for lying to me?_ _Nothing is more important to me than keeping you safe._ The taverness sighed as a solitary tear made its way down her cheek…She felt so angry, so betrayed… _I love you, Diego de la Vega…Why couldn't you trust me?_ _You lied to me…over and over again…Not just in your words but in your actions…_

Victoria closed her eyes as she remembered the pain on Diego's face _. Do you think that this has been easy for me…to deny who I am and what I am…to see the look of disappointment on not only your face but my father's…How many times did I want him to do more? To be stronger…more confident…more self-assured…more like Zorro… Speech-making is very different from action, isn't it? Why don't you ever do anything?_

The evidence was right before my eyes and I was too blind to see the physical similarities, the fact that Zorro was more like the Diego that I once knew….a bit more flamboyant but still bold, daring and adventurous… _When you stood up to the King's emissary, there was something about you…All this time, he was doing more…being more than I ever dreamed,_ Victoria thought, _I still love him but can I risk trusting him again?_

ZZZ

A few doors down, another young woman lay awake in her bed. Zafira sighed regretfully as she thought of the events that had transpired tonight. She would never forget the pain she saw on her former fiancée's face. _I have lost her and it is all my fault…_ Diego's fears were not as groundless as they appeared. The taverness had lashed out at him in pain and anger failing to empathize with what Diego had been going through all these years…. _Didn't she realize how difficult it was for him to pretend to have no skill at swordplay? I remember the hours of practicing…the dedication…the determination to better himself…to live up to Sir Edmund's expectations and his father's…the pride he felt at being the only one to best him in the courtyard and win his saber_. The older man was a second father to him and his death was still painful for Diego. That was evident by the stray tear that he had failed to hide from her… _I will be there for you, Diego. In whatever way, you need me to be. If Victoria does not come to her senses, then I will be there for you…If fate is kind enough to give us another chance, then I will gladly seize the opportunity..._


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Don Alejandro walked into the tavern eager to talk to the woman he considered a daughter. He had advised his son to be patient…give Victoria time to come to terms with the situation and Diego was trying his level best to comply with his father's wishes… _There is no harm in talking to Victoria…After all it has been several days since I have talked to her…things cannot get any worse,_ he thought _._ The older man sat down at his customary table and waited for her…No matter what the situation was at the present time, he still looked on her as a member of the family…Her happiness was his primary concern…

"What can I get for you, Don Alejandro," the woman in question said as she approached his table, "The lunch special is very good if I do say so myself."

"Whatever you recommend would be fine, Victoria. I seemed to have worked up quite an appetite…If you are not too busy, I would like to talk to you."

"If you are here on behalf of your son…to plead his case," the taverness protested.

"I am not here because of Diego, Victoria. I want to talk to you, my dear if you will allow me to, _por favor_ ," he interrupted. _You are just as stubborn as my son…A perfect match…_

"Give me a few minutes and I will be right back."

ZZZ

Diego stretched his shoulders. He had put the finishing touches on the latest issue of _The Guardian_. The newspaper was a good outlet for his anxiety and frustration. He had avoided going to the tavern knowing that the woman he loved was not exactly amenable to his presence there. _Be patient,_ his father had counseled. _That was easier said than done…_

"Have you finally finished with your article, Diego?" Zafira said as she closed the door to the office.

"As we speak, Zafira…the type is set…everything is ready to go. What are you doing here? An article, perhaps."

"No. Can't a friend check on another friend? I was just wondering how you were doing…I haven't seen you for the past few days…"

"I have been keeping a low profile…Now that Zorro is no longer needed…I have a lot of free time on my hands."

"You look tired, Diego. Why don't you take a break? At least, go to the tavern…have some lunch…It will do you good." The young woman waited for his reaction. She knew that Victoria was still upset with the young don. _Her pain was still too fresh…_

"If only it were that simple…I would love to go to the tavern…Pretend that things were the way they used to be…but Victoria…"

"Is still upset with you? You don't want to face her just yet. You both need time to heal. These last few days have been hard on you. Since the tavern is not an option, why don't we have lunch together? You could use a friend about now."

"I have nothing better to do. Let me close up here. We could have lunch at the hacienda. Maria is one of the finest cooks in the territory. Felipe can come join us," the tall caballero suggested as he offered the younger woman his arm. Diego escorted the woman to his carriage as they headed toward the hacienda.

ZZZ

"You are the daughter Elena and I never had. It pains me to see you so unhappy, Victoria," Don Alejandro stated sympathetically, "My dearest wish has always been for you to be happy and settled in a caring, loving relationship. I am so sorry about what has happened between you and my son."

"No sorrier than I am, Don Alejandro. I love Diego. I think that I always have but he lied to me…not just once but repeatedly over the years…I would have never thought that he would lie to me…that he was capable of such a deception…Things are not always as they seem…quiet, scholarly Diego fooling us all for years…"

"I accused him of being a coward when nothing could be farther from the truth…I should have accepted him for who he was and not make him into what I wanted him to be. I can hardly think of it without regret for the pain that it caused him…"

"What about the lies, Don Alejandro? The lies that kept you from knowing your own son…the real man…the lies that kept the two of us apart for so long?"

"Knowing that he didn't trust me enough to share his secret has been painful but that does not stop me from loving him…He is still my son and still the man that you fell in love with. I do not approve of how he handled the matter but it was not his intent to hurt you. Hear me, out Victoria," he continued, "Trust can be rebuilt. Think about what is best for you. Find happiness with Diego or someone else. Don't waste your time on foolish pride. Elena and I had so little time. If I could go back, I would make the most of the time we had together. Rest assured, Zafira will take advantage of your separation from my son."

"Diego does not love her…He loves me."

"Diego is hurting right now. He is vulnerable…She is a beautiful woman and she wants him back." The old don remembered the young lady's words… _What we had was very special…I have not found anyone who compares to him. He has been in my heart all these years. I would do everything in my power to make him happy._ "Think carefully, my dear. Do you want to spend the rest of your life alone? Is your hurt pride worth losing my son? Are you willing to fight for Diego?" Don Alejandro stood and kissed the taverness lightly on the cheek. _I hope that both of you come to your senses and soon…_

ZZZ

Sergeant Mendoza walked out of the tavern. Senorita Escalante had certainly outdone herself this time, he thought. No matter what was happening with her personal life….it did not interfere with the running of the tavern….Her _chili verde_ was still the best in the territory. He was a frequent visitor to the tavern unlike his best friend, Don Diego. Something had gone wrong between the two and he wondered what was going on….The portly sergeant had just exited the tavern when he saw the de la Vega carriage head presumably toward the hacienda. He smiled slightly at his friend and the woman sitting beside him. _What exactly is going on?_


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Zafira listened as Diego related one of his adventures as Zorro. It was amazing to think of all the things that he had accomplished as Zorro. He was fortunate to have escaped with life. Thankfully, that part of his life was over. She appreciated the sacrifices that he had made and hoped that Diego would find the happiness that he was searching for…If not with Victoria, then with her…

"Where did your mind go, Zafira? Am I boring you," the tall caballero smiled.

"Not at all, Diego. I was just thinking about how much you have sacrificed as Zorro. It all sounds so exciting. Do you miss it at all?"

"I miss it sometimes but I enjoy my freedom. It was exciting but it also kept me from living my life…I put off so much for so long…" _I've been forced to postpone much of what a man my age should be doing. Like building a life with the woman I love. The woman I love lies here dying._ _If you die, Victoria, Zorro will die with you._

"Like having a family of your own…with Victoria."

"I sacrificed my own happiness for a cause. The same way you did with Joaquin. You could have had much more time with him if not for the revolution…His life was cut sort and why? Because of a cause…an idea…a passion."

"I wonder what would happened if my brother had never gotten sick," she sighed, "If I had never met Joaquin…how my life would have been different…I loved Joaquin but I sometimes I wondered if you and I would have been happy together."

"If I were still the man that I was then…I believe we could have had a chance for happiness but our politics were so different….you were out to change the world…to make a difference. Just like…like..."

"Like Zorro, perhaps. We both wanted to right the wrongs we saw. Sometimes a cause can become an obsession," he said sadly, "I put justice before my father and the woman that I love. Was it worth it? Has becoming Zorro accomplished anything worthwhile?"

"You cannot see it right now, Diego but you have accomplished something. The people of Los Angeles are free…they have a leader who is honest and compassionate. You should be happy about that."

"That freedom has come at a price. For years, I endured the hurtful remarks…the lack of respect, Respect that was only given when I donned a black costume and wore a mask. Now that all is said and done. What do I have to look forward to? The thought that Victoria would love the man behind the mask. She said that my duty was to the pueblo and that it must come first. She said that by waiting for me, she was helping my cause. It was all a dream."

"All is not lost, Diego. You have sacrificed so much. Don't lose heart…you are a brave man…a compassionate man…Don't let bitterness or regret consume you. Victoria will come around and if she doesn't…I want you to remember this," Zafira brushed the dark lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead gently and wrapped her arms around his neck. Again she brushed her lips against his but this time the tall caballero responded with a passion that startled him…

The kiss went on for several minutes before Diego extracted himself from her arms. _What has come over me,_ he thought to himself. It felt so natural and yet there was something missing. He was vulnerable to the kind words and gentle caring that his former fiancée had exhibited toward him. It felt good to be wanted, needed and appreciated…even just for a moment, to have a woman who appreciated him and accepted him…all of him not just the dashing, exciting hero but the scholarly man who was thoughtful, reflective and considerate…

"Don't apologize for what just happened, Diego. I took advantage of the moment but I am not sorry…You deserve to be happy. You deserve someone who will love and appreciate you. If Victoria Escalante is not willing to be that woman, then I am," she stated honestly as she kissed his cheek lightly, "I have enjoyed being with you, Diego. I think I had better head back to town. Felipe can take me back. _Vaya con Dios_."

ZZZ

The de la Vega carriage stopped in front of the tavern. Felipe assisted Zafira as she gracefully exited from the carriage. The young man was unsure as to his opinion of Diego's former flame but he knew that the woman still loved his mentor and father figure. He sensed that she was willing to fight for the man if he showed the slightest bit of interest…

Victoria continued to sweep the porch as was her custom. _Someone seems very happy,_ she thought as she watched the exchange between the two. _Where is Diego? He was usually at the Guardian about this time…_ She had not talked to him since their breakup…The taverness missed their talks…their steady friendship. _I hate to admit it but I miss Diego…"Hola_ , Felipe," she stated as she greeted the young man, "Senorita Havente."

"Senorita Escalante…Thank you, Felipe. I will be fine. Send my regards to Diego. It has been a wonderful afternoon," Zafira stated as she went toward her room…

ZZZ

"And exactly what does she mean by that, Felipe. Is there something going on that I should know about? Where is Diego by the way?" Victoria was upset and wanted to know what was going on between the two of them. Zafira seemed much too happy and she did not like it…

"Why don't you ask Diego,' he signed unwilling to tell her what was going on. _Maybe a little competition would be just what the doctor ordered. Victoria had taken Diego for granted for much too long. Maybe this will bring her to her senses…_

"I would not give him the satisfaction, Felipe," she stated irritated at the younger man's response. _There is more than one way to find out…_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Victoria stalked over to the newspaper offices determined to give Diego a piece of her mind. Zafira's words and the insinuations had touched a nerve. Had she spent the afternoon at the de la Vega hacienda? She seemed a little too happy…She was practically gloating… _Diego is hurting right now. He is vulnerable…She is a beautiful woman and she wants him back…_ _Please give me another chance…_ _what we have is too special to throw away…If I go barging in there right now looking for him, I will look like a jealous fool…I practically told him it was over between us…_

"Senorita Victoria, if you are looking for Don Diego he is not there," Mendoza stated as his stomach growled loudly, "I saw him leave a while ago but I am sure that he will be back shortly."

 _I wonder how Mendoza knows that. Did he see or hear something that might be useful to me._ _Well they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach…In the sergeant's case that was definitely true…_

"I am starving, Senorita Victoria…could you…would you mind?"

"Fixing a plate of my special tamales. I know how much you enjoy them." _Maybe the good sergeant can tell me where Diego is…_

Mendoza looked at the senorita hopefully. "Yours are the best in the territory, Senorita Victoria. Don Alejandro would not mind if I took a break…"

"Come, Sergeant. We can sit and talk. All of the lunch crowd is gone and it seems like forever since we just sat down and talked." The younger woman laced her arm through his. _I will find out exactly what Zafira and Diego are up to…_

ZZZ

Mendoza finished the last of his tamales. "That was delicious, Senorita Victoria. No one's cooking compares to yours not even Maria, the de la Vega cook."

"That is high praise, Sergeant. For that, I will bring you another glass of lemonade."

"Don Diego loves your lemonade. He hasn't been to the tavern lately. Is everything alright between the two of you?"

"We have had a misunderstanding, Sergeant but we are still friends," she lied.

"I hope that the two of you will work things out. You and Don Diego are like my family."

"Mendoza…I mean that is not a secret…He is very special to me but we are just friends. Things did not work out like I had hoped...between the two of us..."

"He needs friends like you and Senora Correna."

 _For a quiet man, Diego has a lot of friends especially females_ … _Amanda Herrera…Señora Alberta Sinestra…Zafira…_ "Mendoza you said that you saw Diego earlier today."

"Si, I did. Why do you ask?"

"I…I was looking for him…to…to give him an article for the Guardian."

"Diego loses track of time when he is working on an article…"

"He should have come back by now."

"Si, I saw them…him today around lunchtime in the carriage headed toward the hacienda."

"You…you saw them today, Mendoza. Diego and Felipe…."

"No…it was Senora Zafira. I am sure that it was all perfectly innocent."

"Diego Sebastian de la Vega is free to socialize with whoever he pleases but Zafira wants more than friendship from Diego. Can't you see that, Mendoza?" _Of all the nerve…he probably took her to lunch…_ _He misses me so much that he had a lunch date with Zafira Correna._ _The woman looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary._

"Forgive me, Senorita, I did not mean to upset you...if you and Diego and just friends, then why are you upset?"

"She will do anything to get him back! She probably imposed herself on him…all because of their 'friendship.' Diego was engaged to her once...I don't want to see him hurt again especially by _that_ woman."

"Don Diego is a very smart man. He won't make the same mistake again."

"Diego is very naïve when it comes to women, Mendoza especially damsels in distress. What man can resist a sympathetic ear to listen to his problems? If he wants her then she is welcome to him."

"He wants you. Not her. He was sweet on you even when he came back from Spain...until Zorro showed up."

"I trusted Diego and... he betrayed me. I don't know what to think anymore…"

 _What had happened between the two of them?_ _I am not the smartest of men but whatever had happened has affected my two best friends. Madre de Dios!_ "Was DeSoto right about Don Diego, Senorita Victoria? Is Diego…Zorro?"

The taverness met Mendoza's gaze directly and nodded.

"That is wonderful news! You should be happy about this…You love Don Diego…Don't you?"

"Sometimes, love is not enough, Sergeant. I found out his dirty little secret accidentally…He did not even have the courage to tell me himself."

"It could not have been easy for him to keep this secret, Senorita. He is the most honest person I know," the sergeant continued.

"That is what I thought, too but I was wrong, Mendoza. How can I love someone that I don't trust?"

"You are not the only one who has been hurt...Hear me out, you have hurt him too. You almost married Juan Ortiz and Zorro...I mean Diego... forgave you…You were supposed to love him but you were ready to throw it all away."

 _Losing you would devastate me more than any weapon the alcalde could devise…_

"That's not the same, Mendoza," she protested, "It just isn't."

"How do you think he felt when he watched you almost marry someone else when you claimed to love Zorro? Give him another chance…the same chance that he gave you…Talk to him before it is too late or you may live to regret it. I know true love when I see it. All of us don't get to experience it. You and Don Diego have that," the sergeant squeezed Victoria's hand gently, "Think about it."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Diego brushed Toronado's coat in silence as he reflected on the day's events. _You deserve someone who will love and appreciate you. She needs time to come to terms with this. Be patient with her, son. I don't know if I can ever trust you again_. The tall caballero patted his stallion absentmindedly. "I have really made a mess of things. Haven't I, boy?" Diego smiled as the horse whinnied in response. "At least, I have you, old friend. I can always depend on you Toronado."

ZZZ

"There you are, Diego," Alejandro said as he walked down the stairs. The older man was impressed by the cave, its furnishings and the weaponry displayed throughout. He marveled at how his clever son had managed to hide all or this from him...right under his nose. He was definitely a de la Vega through and through. "I wanted to talk to you about Victoria."

"Nothing has changed. What is there to talk about, Father?"

"Has something happened in the past few days to change your mind, Diego?"

"Maybe I am finally coming to my senses…I thought that Victoria and I were meant to be together…now, I am not so sure."

"That girl loves you, Diego. I can feel it in my bones."

"Sometimes, love is not enough. My lies…my deception cost me Victoria's love and trust, a trust that might never be regained because I was too afraid to tell her the truth. I am tired of the rejection. I need to be loved for who I am...the man behind the mask. Maybe it is time for me to move on..."

"Does this have something to do with Zafira Correna? The two of you have become very close in the last several days. "

"She has been nothing but kind and supportive since Victoria and I parted."

 _I am certain that she has been_. "Is it wise to be spending so much time with Zafira? She still loves you, Diego...If you continue to pour out your heart to her…she may mistake those feelings for love. Don't play with her heart, Diego."

"I needed someone to talk to and she was willing to listen…" _Unlike Victoria,_ he added silently. _You are a special man, Diego de la Vega…courageous, exciting and very attractive. I still love you, Diego. "_ Father… I...I kissed Zafira…it felt good to have a woman want me…me and not Zorro."

Alejandro ran his hand through his graying hair frustrated by this latest development. _Things were going from bad to worse, it appeared_ …"You are playing with fire, Diego. You were engaged to the woman…If only you would go to Victoria, talk to her…"

"You know how stubborn Victoria is…"

"You are just at stubborn and pig headed as she is, Diego Sebastian de la Vega. You love the woman, for God's sake."

"Maybe it is time to face reality. I placed all my hopes and dreams on a woman who claimed that she loved me. I asked her to sacrifice the best years of her life for an ideal…an image of a man that did not exist…Everyone loves and respects the illusion more than the man who created him."

"That is not true, son and you know it."

"Even you looked up to Zorro…you admired him for his courage…his willingness to fight for what he believed in, Father."

"I admit that…I should have accepted the son that I had instead of trying to remake you in my image. You are my son…I love you," he admitted as he hugged his son, "I don't say it enough but I am proud of you."

"The only thing that kept me going was the thought that I would have Victoria when all of this was over. Maybe, it is time for me to grow up…give up the romantic fantasy of the prince and the princess riding off into the sunset."

"I don't want you to give up your dreams of love and a family of your own, Diego. I want you to have the joy that a wife and family can bring…not primarily for me but for yourself. Your happiness is all that I have ever wanted, Diego. Put aside your fears and go to her."

"Who says that if I put my heart on the line this time that Victoria will forgive me? That she will accept Don Diego not Zorro. What guarantee do I have, Father?"

"Life has no guarantees, son. I would have given anything to have more years with your mother..."

"And what if she doesn't forgive me, Father? What then?"

"If you don't, at least try to mend things between you and Victoria then you will regret it for the rest of your life. Whatever decision you make is your own. I hope you make the right one…"

ZZZ

Victoria paused as she placed the hairbrush on the table. Mendoza and Don Alejandro's words had given her cause to think. _Was her heart so small that she could not forgive Diego? I have only looked at things from my point of view. If he loves me, then he should make the first move. After all, he is the one that lied to me almost from the start…And you are the one that always compared him to Zorro_ , a small voice said. _Why must you be so stubborn? Go to the man…Talk to him…_ Victoria's musings were interrupted by a knock on the door…

"Come in," the taverness watched as Zafira closed the door quietly, "is there something that you needed?"

"I want to talk to you about Diego."

"I suppose you came here to gloat." The taverness stopped what she was doing and turned to face her rival, "I know all about your little tête-à-tête with him this afternoon. Don't bother to deny it, Mendoza is not exactly known for his ability to keep a secret. Diego is hurting and you took advantage …playing on his emotions…his vulnerability."

"He can spend time with whoever he chooses. Why do you care so much, Victoria? After the things that you said, you have no right to interfere in Diego's life."

 _Do you think that this has been easy for me…to deny who I am and what I am…to see the look of disappointment on not only your face but my father's…to pretend to have no skills with a sword…or horsemanship…to look like a fool in front of the entire pueblo…_

"You used his pain, his loneliness to get closer to him. You abandoned him…you left him waiting at the church. You hurt him deeply, Zafira."

"You hurt him, Victoria. Even more that I did. You didn't even give him the chance to explain. You acted like a spoiled hurt little girl…ignoring his pain and focusing on your own. Do you really love him, Victoria or are you just upset that he turned to me?"

"I know that Diego loves me...no matter what has happened."

"You take Diego for granted, Senorita. His love…his kindness…his being there for you when you need him… Diego is a kind, generous man with or without the mask. I made a mistake in leaving him for Joaquin. I was a fool then."

 _I have been guilty of not seeing the good that you do for the people of Los Angeles. The pueblo needs your intelligence and your willingness to help others. That is just as important as fighting with a sword._ _You have a good heart and you care about people that is part of what draws me to you. I want a real man of flesh and blood...someone who loves me...someone I can love in return._

"What do you know about love, Zafira? You say that you know Diego so well…Do you really think that he can fall in and out of love so easily?"

"I know that he is in pain and that he needs to know that he is loved. I gave him something to think about…He knows that I want him…all of him…the good and the bad not some perfect fairy tale prince on a black horse…"

"You are trying to recapture the past, Zafira. Diego is not the same man that you fell in love with."

"I don't want the boy that I met in Madrid. I want the man…the one who loves deeply…the one who loves science, art and music. There is so much more to him now. I have a lifetime to get to know Diego de la Vega. He is not perfect but I know just how special he is even more so now. I love him. Can you say the same thing? Can you forgive him despite what he has done? If you can't or won't forgive him then I am more than willing to pick up the pieces. Good night, Victoria."

The taverness stared at Zafira's retreating back. She sighed as she turned back the covers…Sleep would not come easily for her this night…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Victoria awoke quickly as she heard the slight tapping on her window. The taverness sat up and reached for her robe as her window opened to reveal an unusual sight. Normally, it would be Zorro but this time it was Diego without the outfit and the mask. "Do you know what time it is, Diego de la Vega?"

"I know exactly what time it is. I wanted to talk to you and this is just as good a time as any," the tall caballero smirked as he came fully into the room.

"You really have a flair for the dramatic, Diego. Couldn't you have found a better time instead of the middle of the night?"

"I don't remember you objecting all that much when a certain masked bandit came to visit you."

"I am not used to seeing you climbing through tavern windows at night. Diego usually prefers coming through doors."

"The old Diego would but there is no need for deception, now. Is there? Are you going to difficult or are you going to talk to me calmly and rationally, _Querida_?"

Victoria's eyebrow lifted slightly at the use of the familiar endearment. It would take quite a bit of getting used to hearing it from the caballero's lips…"Really, Diego. I can be just as calm and reasonable as anyone else."

 _Sometimes,_ he thought… "Good. I have something to say to you and I don't want to be disturbed. I will give you a few minutes to change," he smiled as she blushed slightly, "I don't think my father would appreciate knowing that I was in your room and besides, the cave is a little more private. I will wait for you next door."

ZZZ

Toronado covered the miles to the hacienda quickly. Victoria was in awe of the magnificent stallion and the ease with which Diego handled him…. _All these years…he was right under my nose,_ she thought as she held on to the caballero's firm back…

In no time, they were back in the cave as Diego dismounted and assisted Victoria as well. She felt strangely breathless as she looked into his blue eyes… _.How could I not have known?_

"Please sit," Diego began as he indicated a small chair, "I needed to talk to you…I want to clear the air between us…if…if you will give me the opportunity." Sensing no resistance for the moment, the caballero continued. "I need you to listen, Victoria. If we are to have any chance for a future together, then I need you to hear me out."

The taverness prepared to listen to what the man had to say… _I will keep an open mind, Diego de la Vega…_

"The past few days have been difficult. I miss you, Victoria. I won't offer any excuses for what I have done…I… I was wrong…I should have told you the truth years ago. My…my actions were those of a coward…I am sorry that I lied to you…that I misused your trust…I love you, Victoria Escalante…I always have…"

"I love you, Diego de la Vega but we need more than love to make this relationship work. I trusted you more than I have ever trusted anyone else."

"Once this masquerade started, it began to snowball. I couldn't tell my father but I wanted to….I wanted to tell you but I was a coward. Zorro was some mythical untouchable hero….Diego was just a man who wanted to right the wrongs that he saw around him."

"Can you understand how I felt? All those nights wondering who you were and where you were…I wanted to hold you in my arms…comfort you when you needed it but I didn't know who you were and all the time you were standing right in front of me."

"If I could go back, then I would have told you about Zorro years ago. I know that now," the tall man sighed, "All I want to do now is move forward. I don't want to keep any secrets from you, _Querida_."

"Since we are being honest, I want to ask you something."

"Is this some kind of test, Victoria? Some little examination that I need to pass," he said as he lifted his eyebrow, "If it is about Zafira, we had lunch together but that is not all that happened…"

"Mendoza saw the two of you together…I went to _The Guardian_ looking for you."

"What were you doing at the newspaper? Checking up on me? Zafira and I had lunch together…I needed a friend…someone that I could talk to…"

"You could have talked to your father…Felipe or even Mendoza. Anyone…except her."

"The one person that I wanted to talk to…that I desperately needed to talk to wasn't there."

"So you ended up kissing her instead, Diego Sebastian de la Vega. I am sure that she enjoyed every moment ' _comforting_ ' you."

"You practically threw me out when you learned the truth," he stated as he displayed some of the de la Vega temper, "and now you are upset because I turned to someone else…"

"Not just anyone else but your former fiancée…a woman who is still in love with you."

"She is a friend…How many times do I have to tell you that..."

"'Friends' don't kiss each other...How would you feel if I went around kissing Mendoza?"

Diego threw his head back as he laughed at Victoria's comment. "I would not feel threatened at all. Mendoza is my friend…He would not do something like that. He is more impressed by how a woman cooks not how she looks. You are being ridiculous, _Querida_."

"Mendoza was not engaged to me. He did not stand me up at the altar."

"At least, you didn't have to stand there and watch the woman you love almost take her vows with another man. Really, Victoria. You are behaving like some jealous…"

"What…shrew? Is that the word that you were looking for Diego?"

"That's not what I meant, Victoria," he ran his hand through his dark hair, "I thought that you had more faith in me."

"I trusted you before and look where that got me."

"I hoped that we could put all of this behind us, Victoria. Am I going to pay for one mistake for the rest of my life? If you are going to punish me for one mistake, then you are not the woman I thought you were."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Diego paced as he waited for Victoria's reaction. "Am I going to pay for one mistake for the rest of my life," he repeated, "If we can't get past this, then you are not the woman I thought you were."

"I could say the same thing about you…pretending to be a weak, indolent caballero when all the time you were so much more than you appeared to be!"

"Being myself could have gotten me jailed or even killed. You and my father would have been hung right along with me! No one would believe that you and my father did not know exactly what I was doing," he desperately wanted her to see reason, "No one is more important to me than you and my father. It is bad enough that Felipe knew my secret."

"Felipe would do anything for you," she interrupted, "At least, he had a choice in the matter. If only you had let us in...Share the burden…be there if you needed us."

"When you discovered the truth…I needed you then but you walked away."

"Can you understand what it felt like to discover that the truth? To realize that you've been deceived by the one person you trusted?"

"I was wrong. I can only ask for your forgiveness, Victoria. We have to get past this somehow. Learn how to talk…not constantly yell at each other."

"I am sorry for the way that I reacted. I didn't think about your feelings. I allowed my hurt and anger to come between us. You turned to another woman for comfort when it should have been me," Victoria touched his cheek softly, "I should have listened to you."

"I should not have given up so easily…We are both guilty of being wrapped up in our own hurt and pain."

"I will not give up all my hopes of a future…I can have the dream and the reality at the same time… You are mine, Diego Sebastian de la Vega and I am not going to let you go…not now…not ever."

"You are mine, Victoria Escalante," Diego brought her into his arms quickly and kissed her passionately."Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Victoria Maria Escalante? I promise you that it won't be dull."

"If that is a proposal, then the answer is yes…most definitely, yes," she smiled as she brought his head down for another kiss…

ZZZ

The tavern was filled with customers enjoying their breakfast... _Someone seems to be in a good mood this morning,_ Zafira thought as she watched Victoria walk from table to table with a brilliant smile on her face…She was practically glowing. _I wonder if she has reconciled with Diego..._ "Could I have another cup of coffee, Pilar? Gracias."

ZZZ

Pilar walked back into the kitchen…"Don Pedro asked for one order of _Huevos Rancheros_ not two. You certainly seem to be in a good mood."

"I am engaged to Diego and all is right with the world and I could not be happier."

"I am so happy for you. When did all of this happen?"

"Last night and don't you breathe a word of this to anyone…We want to break the news to Don Alejandro this morning. I have been such a fool, Pilar. I was jealous of Diego and Zafira. I asked him to be honest with me and I threw it back in his face. I could have lost him and I would have regretted it for the rest of my life."

"You and Diego were made for each other."

"I love him…I will be proud to be his wife and the mother of his children."

"Don Alejandro will finally get those grandchildren that he has always wanted and I am sure that you will enjoy the process," she teased as Victoria blushed slightly, "You are a lucky woman."

"You are incorrigible, Pilar."

"Well, it's true and you know it." The woman gathered her trays and returned to serve her customers.

 _You are right, Pilar and I intend to enjoy every minute._

ZZZ

"Gracias, Pilar. The meal was delicious," Zafira said as she sipped her coffee, "Victoria certainly seems happy this morning."

"Is that your not too subtle way of asking how things are between her and Don Diego? You have been causing trouble between them ever since you came to Los Angeles. They deserve to be happy with no interference from you..."

"Diego is very dear to me…Victoria is willing to throw it all away because he is not the perfect man she thought he was…"

"And you are more than willing to pick up the pieces. They love each other…"

"And I love Diego. I always have."

"Do you love him or are you living in the past? You lost your husband…you have no family here. Victoria is his future. He wants to be with her and when she comes to her senses…she will realize what she has…"

"You don't need to defend me, Pilar. I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself," Victoria said as she approached the table, "I know what I have and I will not let you or any other woman come between us again even if the other woman is me."

"Is the _little girl_ finally showing some backbone? I am surprised…"

"I had everything and I almost threw it away…I don't intend to make that mistake ever again."

"I hope you mean that, Victoria. I would be glad to be Diego's wife if you are foolish enough to let him go..."

"You will never get the chance, Zafira. You can be assured of that. Now if you will excuse me…I have other customers to wait on. If you require anything, Pilar will serve you."

 _I have lost him._ _Perhaps, he was never mine in the first place…._


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 _Victoria's Tavern..._

Diego walked into a tavern abuzz with activity. The taverness flashed a smile at Diego who received her smile with one of his own. "What will you have this morning?"

'Whatever you recommend will be delicious. You certainly look as beautiful as always. I don't think you have ever looked lovelier, _Querida_."

"Gracias, Diego. I will be right back," she smiled as she went to prepare his favorite dish. _I love you, Diego de la Vega…More than ever…_

ZZZ

" _Hola_ , Diego," Zafira said as she approached the table, "Could I join you, Diego…for a moment. I have something I need to tell you."

The tall caballero rose and seated the senora. "I have something to tell you Zafira…Victoria and I are back together…I asked her to marry me and she accepted."

"I knew that it would only be a matter of time...I am happy for you, Diego. I know that you always wanted to marry…have children. Victoria is the right woman for you...I did not want to admit it but it is true...You love her. I can see it in your eyes."

"I loved you, Zafira but Victoria is a part of me. We need each other."

"I remember what it felt like to be in love...to want to be with that one special person...Don't take each other for granted. Cherish the time that you have together…"

"We won't. Victoria means too much to me to lose her again."

"I wasted the time that I had with you and with my husband Joaquin…My priorities were in the wrong place...Life is so short. We have to make the most of the time that we have."

"I know…My parents seemed to have so little time together."

"You were my first love but it is time for me to move on. I wish you and Victoria every happiness," she said as she squeezed his hand gently, "She is a very fortunate woman. I hope that she knows it…"

"You will find love again with someone who will give you those children that you have always wanted."

"Always such a romantic, Diego," she smiled, "I have decided to leave Los Angeles or perhaps go back to Madrid…I miss my family…my friends."

"I am not surprised. You never could stay in one place for too long."

"The stage will be here in a few minutes…I wanted to say goodbye," Zafira kissed his cheek lightly, "Be happy, Diego. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Zafira. Be happy." Diego looked up as Victoria picked up the empty glass on the table.

"I am sure that I will be, someday. Take care of him, Victoria. He loves you…You will be happy together," she said as she gathered her belongings…

ZZZ

Diego sat quietly at the table waiting for Victoria to emerge from the kitchen. He had stacked the chairs, wiped the tables and even washed some of the dishes. "Are you alright, Diego," the taverness asked as she sat beside her fiancée, "you seem very quiet."

"I was thinking about Zafira…I wonder how she is and what she is doing. I hope that will find what she is looking for."

"You would not be the man that I love if you did not care. A fresh start is just what she needs. Someday she will meet someone that she can love and who will love her in return."

"I love you, Victoria Maria Escalante," he said as he gathered her into his embrace, "All that I need is right here in my arms."

"I could not agree with you more, Diego de la Vega," she said as they kissed passionately…

ZZZ

"Is everything ready, Maria? Everything has to perfect…This is going to be a special night…"

The de la Vega cook smiled even though she was exasperated with the young man. This evening was important to him and she would make sure that every detail was taken care of…"Will you stop worrying, Diego Sebastian? Honestly…I have everything under control…will you get out of here and leave me to my business?"

"Gracias, Maria," he said as he hugged her tightly, "I know I can depend on you."

"Off with you…you need to be especially handsome tonight…for the next Senora de la Vega."

ZZZ

The garden was filled with the fragrance of roses. The moonlight filtered in through the garden casting an aura of intimacy and romance. Diego looked at the beautiful woman sitting across from him. Her dark hair curled elegantly from her shoulders…the peach gown fairly shimmered in the moonlight…everything was perfect… _All I have to do is make our engagement official…_

Victoria smiled as Diego knelt before her and took her left hand. "Victoria Maria…I love you more than anyone else in the world. Will you marry me?"

"Diego de la Vega, I already said yes…I love you…You know that I will marry you."

"I want to give you something…This was my mother's."

Victoria tearfully stared at the exquisite setting, an emerald in the center surrounded by diamonds. "It's beautiful."

"This is a symbol of our future….a future filled with love, laughter and children," he slipped the ring on her finger, "This makes it official…"

"I love you, Don Diego…now and always."

ZZZ

 _Two years later..._

Victoria de la Vega watched as the toddlers played with their toys. Her sons were growing in leaps and bounds. They were happy and healthy…and had inherited their father's good looks …Little Diego Alejandro had his father's inquisitive nature while Alfonso Sebastian had a bit of the Escalante temper…Their hacienda was filled with laughter and activity. Don Alejandro finally had grandchildren to carry on his name and could not have been happier… The boys smiled as she ruffled their dark hair affectionately and kissed them tenderly…

"A letter came on the post today," Diego stated as he walked in the nursery, "It is addressed to the both of us. It is from Madrid…"

"Madrid…Who is it from, Diego?"

"It is from Zafira…It seems that she has gotten married to…to a Miguel Ramirez."

"Ramirez... that name sounds familiar…Miguel…Miguel Ramirez…Is that Governor Ramirez' son?"

"He does have a son about my age…It is possible, my love."

"What else does the letter say, Diego?"

"They are happily settled in Madrid. I hope they are just as happy as we are."

"If Miguel is anything like his father, then I am sure they are. We owe so much to him…You are a good man, Senor de la Vega," his wife said as she kissed her husband, "I love you and only you."

"The fire in my heart burns only for you, Senora de la Vega," he responded as he returned her kiss, "only for you."


End file.
